Missed Opportunities
by Batmarcus
Summary: In Endings and New Beginnings, Isabella and Connor turned out perfectly together. However what if Isabella met someone she liked BEFORE she dated Phineas? Guest starring Adam. No secret agents, just normal high school kids...well normal for Danville. OOC Phineas
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new story completely separate from the New Kid series, but Adam is here.

* * *

Chapter 1

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro at 15 was a heart breaker plain and simple several boys would love to date the girl. There were two things that kept many of them back however. One was her twin brother Adam, who was very protective not overly so, but enough.

Even though he may not look intimidating, with his thin build people had learned quickly not to underestimate him. Like his sister he was straight A student and on top of that the guy could fight well. A football player had learned that with a broken arm to show for it.

The other thing that kept boys back was Isabella's love or obsession with Phineas Flynn. She had been that way for years Phineas however had no clue. Isabella was just walking away from yet another failed attempt to get Phineas feeling sad.

"What do I have to do get a giant flashing billboard that says please date me?" She asked Adam as they walked back into school for Soccer/Cheer leading practice respectably.

Adam chuckled, "He'd probably still find someway to mix that up. With someone like that you just need to straight up tell it the way it is, even if it takes you hours of correcting him on what you meant."

"What if he never gets it though? I mean at what point do I just cut my losses?" She asked.

"When you're willing to give up on love." Adam said as a way of saying 'never' since no one ever would. "It sounds impossible but if anyone could get through his thick triangle shaped scull, it's you."

"I hope so honestly I only have so much patients left." Isabella said as they approached the changing rooms.

"I know you can, Isabella. You can do anything." Adam said simply right before they broke off the the separate boys and girls changing rooms because it's not like my school drama club. "I'll see you after practice." He said at the last opportunity.

"Right see you then." She said.

She changed into her cheer leading uniform and made her way out onto the field they were not far from the soccer players so she could watch Adam during the breaks. However today she noticed something different there was a new boy there with dark red hair she had never seen before.

On the soccer field that very new kid, couldn't help but notice her too and now he couldn't stop, also know as he was staring at her. He blinked rapidly just in time to kick a soccer ball back at the goalie.

Isabella actually laughed as she turned to Katie. "Did you see that?"

"How the new kid was staring at you like almost all the boys but still managed to make the shot?" Katie asked having been paying attention.

"Well, yeah...who is that anyway do you know?" Isabella asked Katie knew everything that went on in the school most times.

"Just his name. He's Kyle Smith and beyond that I could not tell you much. Why?"

"… He's kind of cute." Isabella said simply, surprising every who could hear her. She was the heart breaker, and that boy wasn't Phineas.

"I'm sorry, but did I just hear that right?" Gretchen asked staring at Isabella.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I know big shocker, I only fall for boys who's name is Phineas Flynn and head is shaped like a triangle but… there's just something about him. He's not like the other boys."

"Also, look at that." Katie said pointing to where Kyle was. He and Adam were now laughing at some joke Adam had told.

"You also seem to have a thing for red heads." Holly said

"Looks like he's getting along with Adam pretty well." Isabella observed leaning on her hands with a smile on her face.

"Alright, girls. Breaks over." The couch said and the squad stood back up.

* * *

Practice passed without much else of interest happening. When it was over and she had showered and changed Isabella waited outside the locker room for Adam. She did not have to wait long as Adam came out talking to Kyle. Now that she was closer she could see his hair was a darker red than a Flynn's his eyes were a very bright green.

He had on black jeans, and shoes, a red shirt, red and black backpack, and a black fadora on his head. He was clearly finishing a story as they came out.

"That is why I will never buy a drink at the movies again." Kyle finished niether of them having noticed her.

"Well, that sounds like an interesting story." Isabella observed getting both of their attentions.

"Oh, hi Isabella. This is Kyle Smith." Adam said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Isabella said flashing a breath taking smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Kyle said shaking her hand as he went a bit pink.

"So where do you live Kyle?" Isabella asked turning slightly pink as well. Adam noticed this much too his disbelief.

"Oh, my family just moved in over in the suburbs. We lived in Nevada then Texas for a while then dad got the promotion and now here we are." Kyle said shrugging

"That's cool, but I actually meant where in Danville are you currently living?" Isabella reworded.

"835 Maple Drive out in the subberbs the agent said there were lots of teenagers in the area that went here so mom and dad took it." Kyle said as they all sat to wait for the buses.

Isabella smiled widely, "That's the same street we live on."

"Really, I did not know that." Kyle said digging through his backpack

"That's the house right next to us actually you know the blue one that's been for sale for a while?" Adam said.

"Oh yeah!" Isabella remembered, she was never good with address numbers.

Out of his bag Kyle pulled two small black objects. He opened one and they saw several different types of pens and pencils. Opening the other they saw a hard cover black book and he turned it to a blank white page.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked him in her famous catchphrase.

Kyle blushed again it was cute the way she said that. "Oh, I'm drawing I just need to think of something to draw." Kyle said.

"Maybe you could draw me." Isabella heard herself suggest.

Kyle turned so red Adam was sure he direct planes in during a storm.

"I...I suppose I could that is if you don't mind." Kyle said clearly nervous

"If I minded, would I have offered?" Isabella asked turning red but not as red as Kyle was.

"Well I guess not no...so get comfortable this is going to take a little bit." Kyle said nervously scatching the back of his head.

Isabella got into a comfortable but good pose where she was still looking at Kyle. "Does this work." She was sitting with here head on her knee's and her arms around her purple jean clad legs. She had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yeah that's perfect." Kyle said starting to draw.

"So, are there a lot of teenagers in the neighbor hood?" He asked as he drew.

"Oh yeah, lots." Adam answered so that Isabella doesn't mess up the drawing.

"Well, that's good do you all ever do anything fun?" Kyle asked continuing to sketch.

Both of them started laughing, sightly in Isabella's case at that. "Well, that's an understatement if I've ever heard one. Especailly once summer comes around." Adam pointed out.

"Really? That sounds really interesting." Kyle said pulling a dark purple pencil out of the case.

"Yeah, pretty much anything and everything happens on Maple Drive." Adam said simply.

"That sounds like a bold claim to make." Kyle said

"Well, it's not because of us, it's because of Phineas and Ferb across the street." Adam corrected.

"Phineas and Ferb I seem to hear those names a lot around here." Kyle said finishing up the sketch.

"It's hard not to." Adam said simply. "They're like local celebrities."

"They are? Well I sort of want to meet them now. Done!" Kyle said setting down his pencils.

Isabella looked over at the drawing. "Wow, that's really good."

"Really, you like it?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Isabella said right as the bus got there.

"Well you can keep that one if you want..." Kyle said.

Adam thought it was kind of weird as Isabella tore out that page. Honestly, the drawing was terrible, you could barely even tell it was her. So, why did she like it?

* * *

As she tore the page out they were surprised by the drawing underneath which was a beautiful drawing of two people standing on a beach that looked incredibly real.

They both stared at the underlying picture in amazement and Isabella started to flip through some of the other ones. All of them were that way and were of everything from animals to landscapes.

Isabella looked at those then the one she took and concluded the obvious answer: she had distracted him, just like on the field. This was the case with all the boys in school with the exception of Phineas and obviously Adam but with him it actually meant something to her that she did.

"Sorry, it's not my best work." Kyle said.

"It's ok." Isabella said looking up at him. "I still like it."

"Well then at least some good came out of it." Kyle said.

The three of them boarded the bus which I mentioned to have gotten there awhile ago. "You should sit with me." She suggested.

Kyle looked at her friends and Adam who were all there in the back where Isabella was headed. "I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing." Isabella said simply. "I want you to and I'm sure they'd like to meet you."

"Well, if you're sure." Kyle said following her to the back of the bus.

"I'm sure." Isabella said sitting down in an empty seat back by her friends and patting the spot next to her.

Her friends were surprised, usually she only sat by Adam or Phineas. Kyle took the seat and noticed all the others were staring at him. "Is there something on my hat?" He asked nervously.

"No but Isabella's usually very one dimensional one who she sits next to." Gretchen pointed out.

"One dimensional like how?" Kyle asked as behind him Isabella shot Gretchen a glare

"She usually only sits with either Adam or Phineas." Gretchen answered nervously hoping neither Kyle nor Phineas would ask why.

"Oh well, then I guess I'm lucky." Kyle said.

Isabella turned red. "What I can't mix it up a little bit, get to know the new guy?"

"Sure you can, you just usually don't." Holly said.

"Can we change the subject please?" Isabella asked turning even redder.

"Alright, lets talk about Kyle. Your pretty cute you know?" Katie asked

Isabella glared at Katie. She was totally flirting with him. "Um… thanks." Kyle said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, thank you." She said smiling.

"Thank me for what?" Kyle asked confused.

"Being so nice...and cute." Katie said her smile never dropping as the rode towards home.

Isabella moved closer to Kyle glaring daggers at Katie who motioned her head towards Phineas so in responce, Isabella motioned her head towards Adam. Katie blushed and backed away a bit and Isabella smiled victoriously. Isabella looked at Phineas then back at Kyle thoughtfully. Gretchen raised her eye brows in surprise.

"Do they have these eye conversations a lot?" Kyle asked as all the boys watched on.

"They're girls, it's best not question them." Adam said simply.

"So then this does happen a lot." Kyle stated.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said the boy with green hair

"So, who are you guys?" Kyle asked looking at the green haired teen and another with a triangle shaped head.

"I'm Phineas and that's my step brother Ferb." The triangle headed boy said

"So YOU'RE Phineas and Ferb? I've hear so much about you guys around school." Kyle said in an amazed tone.

"Yes, that's us and we like to have fun." Phineas said.

"I've heard that you guys pretty much do anything and everything, is that true?" Kyle asked interested.

"Well yeah, basically." Phineas shrugged.

"That's so cool, how do you guys do it?" Kyle asked.

"Determination and imagination." Ferb said.

"That's still amazing, I can't wait for summer." Kyle said excitedly.

"Why wait it's spring time we start building stuff tomorrow." Phineas said

"Perfect, so, what are you guys gonna do tomorrow?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Either the theme park made of ice cream or the return trip to Europe." Ferb said checking a journal.

"Why not a theme park made out of icecream in Europe?" Kyle suggested.

Phineas looked like a kid on Christmas. "That's a great idea and we'll make it around the Eiffel tower!" He said excitedly

"Ah, un parc à thème établi de glacée." Kyle said in French before asking. "I'm invited right?"

"Of course!" Phineas said.

Isabella however gasped "You speak French!?" She asked

Kyle held up his fingers close together. "Juste un pue. I took a class back in Texas but I'm nowhere near fluent."

"Wow! That is cool." Holly said.

Kyle shrugged. "I guess."

"So, where do you live now?" Phineas asked so he knows where to find him.

"Right next door to Isabella and Adam, apparently."

"That's perfect then, we're right across the street them." Phineas said excitedly earning a nod from Ferb.

"Well that's great then." Kyle said the bus stopped and they all got off heading towards their own homes. Once again it was just Adam. Kyle and Isabella again as Phineas and Ferb crossed the street.

"So, I guess I'll leave you guys alone and see you tomorrow." Kyle said somewhat sadly

"See you tomorrow. We usually meet in Phineas and Ferb's backyard at about 8:30, you don't have to knock just walk right through the gate like everyone else." Isabella told him so he won't look like an idiot.

"Got it I will see you both then." Kyle said walking up the path to his home.

* * *

Adam and Isabella walked into their home. As soon as the door closed Adam spoke. "Mom, I don't think we have to worry about Phineas anymore." He said smirking

Vivian came in noticing how red her daughter was. "Oh is that so? Did you find someone else, Mía?"

"I...well that is uhh..." Isabella stammered as Adam began to laugh.

"She's got it pretty bad for the new guy Kyle Smith. He had just moved in next door actually." He told her.

"Oh! I met his parents earlier they are nice people! So, you really like this boy Mia?" she asked.

Isabella turned even redder and nodded. "And unlike Phineas but like every other boy in school he seems to like me, too."

"Well, I am very happy for you, Mía. I hope you get him." Vivian said.

"Well, he seems a lot easier than Phineas but… I don't know, really."

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Because the thing is, I still like them both about equally. How could I just choose one?" Isabella asked awkwardly.

"Well, why not see how things go tomorrow?" Adam suggested.

"I guess that could work." Isabella said with a smile still beat red.

"And maybe drink some water you look like a beat." Adam said casually

Isabella nodded before heading into the kitchen and getting herself a glass of water.

"I'm betting on Kyle." Adam said a he passed.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and we will see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy the fun!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, Adam and Isabella headed over the the Flynn-Fletcher home at the usual time. Isabella however, was dressed to impress.

She had on pink tank top and white pants both of which showed off her figure. Instead of her usual pink bow there was a bright white bow in her hair and there were white and pink stripped flip-flops on her feet. She also had light pink eye shadow on and a light layer of white lipstick

"Well someones dressed up." Gretchen said as he goth there.

"Well, we are going to Paris today so, why not?" Isabella asked in a semi-pathetic excuse.

"Oh right, so you're not dressed up to catch a red heads attention?" She asked skeptically.

Isabella's face mimicked Phineas' hair almost making it to Kyle's. "Yes. I am but I'm not sure which one."

"What do you mean?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm not sure which boy I want." Isabella admitted. "It was so much easier when there was just one of them."

"Well, how are you going to find out?" Gretchen asked

"Adam suggested to see how today goes. So that's what I'm going to do." Isabella said before heading through the gate.

Kyle and Phineas were both already there looking working on the jet they were going to use to get there. Neither had heard her enter over all the tools.

"Hey Kyle, Phineas, whatcha doin?" Isabella asked loud enough to be heard over the tools.

They both looked over at her.

"Hey Isabella, nice outfit." Phineas said before going back to work.

"Hey Isabella, you look...wow!" Kyle said staring at her stunned.

"Thanks, you guys." Isabella said reaching Kyle's hair color making an immediate note of their reactions.

"Our pleasure." Kyle said shaking himself and going back to working on the wing Phineas said had broken when everyone had stood on it last time. Isabella, Adam, and Gretchen headed over to help out as well.

"Phineas I'm telling you that if we don't put more bolt's on this wing it's going to fall off again." Kyle said.

Isabella checked over the wing. "He's right, Phineas. It needs a bolt there, there, and there." She said pointing to the spots.

Phineas walked over so he was standing beside Isabella though he did not seem to notice. "You two are right nice job I never would have noticed those." They got bolts in the places they were needed.

"Alright, Ferb has all supplies on bored we made it bigger for more comfort and it has an autopilot this time so we can all pass the time with the video games and movies that are in the back of the plane questions?" Phineas asked as they all looked at the large plane.

"Yes, so you guys do this type of stuff every non-school day?" Kyle asked still in amazement.

"Yeah, pretty much." Phineas said shrugging.

"Alright." Kyle said excitedly. "What about the ice cream?"

"We're going to Paris we'll use their ice cream."

"Then do you have the euros to pay for it with?"

"Yeah we already did." Phineas said.

"Perfect then, no more questions." Kyle said simply.

"Then everybody on board it's open seating so sit where ever."

* * *

Everyone got on board and took seats, Isabella ended up siting right in between Phineas and Kyle.

"So, Isabella, have you ever been to Paris?" Kyle asked

Isabella nodded. "We went to Paris when we were ten but we were trying to make it around the world in on day so we weren't able to stay for very long at all. Made it back at literally the last second."

"Wow! That sounds like it was fun. Maybe this time you'll get do to everything you wanted to do." Kyle said.

"Hopefully but I'm not gonna lie to you, that was by far the most stressful day of my life." Isabella said thinking back to it.

"Really, it was, why?" Kyle asked sounding concerned for her.

"Well, first of all, our friend Buford bet that if they couldn't make it they had to go up in front of everyone and say that they ARE governed by the laws of physics and that summer is NOT whatever they want to make of it then spend the rest of that summer doing nothing. Then the island, oh my god the island. That was the first and thank goodness the ONLY time I've seen Phineas actually give up and say he can't do something." Isabella explained almost rambling.

"Wow so stressful day then. You really seem to admire Phineas..." Kyle said somewhat sadly.

"Well, we've been best friends for about as long as I can remember, he's just kind of always been there." Isabella said deciding to leave it at that.

"Well, he seems like a nice guy from what I've seen so far."

"He is." Isabella looked over at Phineas who was making some adjustments to the blueprints for the theme park then turned back to Kyle. "He just get's really focused on his projects sometimes."

"You sound really disappointed by that." Kyle observed.

"I'd really rather not talk about that right now." Isabella said looking down.

"I'm sorry. Tell you what, when we get there we can do anything you want." Kyle offered.

"Shouldn't we help with the park though?" Isabella asked as a force of habit.

"Well, we can help for a bit then go." Kyle suggested.

"I guess that could work." Isabella said hesitantly.

"Come on you know you want to anything you want to do in Paris my treat."

Isabella smiled. "I'd like that."

"Then it's settled." Kyle said smiling.

"So, what do we do till then?" Isabella asked subconsciously scotching closer to Kyle.

"Well, everyone else is getting ready for a movie want to go see what's on?" Kyle asked

"Sure." Isabella said standing up and offering a hand to help him up.

"Thank you." He took it smiling as they walked towards the back of the plane leaving Phineas alone to work on the blueprints.

They got in the room to see that everyone was starting to watch, 'Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters' which is rated R but let's pretend this is a PG-13 version.

"Well is everyone ready?" Ferb asked.

Isabella and Kyle sat down and everyone nodded.

* * *

Overall the movie was great thought we won't go into details so we don't spoil it. When it was over they still had time for one more movie.

"Well, we have time anyone have movie ideas?" Gretchen asked.

"How about 'Whip It'?" Isabella suggested knowing they have it.

"Is it good?" Adam asked.

"No, I'm totally gonna suggest a sucky movie." Isabella said sarcastically.

"Well, there was that one time you said we should watch The Room*." Adam said

"Ok, you got me there, but this time it's different." Isabella said.

"Well then, lets give it a try. All in favor?" Gretchen asked and Isabella was pleased to see Kyle raise his hand.

"I've seen it a few times," Kyle told Adam. "It's really not that bad. It's about the roller derby."

"Alright, I'm in." Adam shrugged.

Gretchen popped in 'Whip It' and they all watched it.

During the movie Isabella subconsciously leaned her head on Kyle's shoulder

Kyle noticed this blushing. That movie was good too but we won't give that away either. Just as the plane landed the movie ended.

"Perfect timing." Isabella said standing up and helping Kyle up again.

"You two looked comfy." Gretchen whispered to Isabella as she passed.

They all exited the jet out into Paris.

"Ah, Paris the city of lights." Kyle said stretching

"THAT'S what it is!" Isabella said feeling stupid. Venice is the city of love.

"Yes, but it's also one of the three or four cities of love." Kyle said looking around

Isabella nodded, "Ah, ok."

"Yeah, so where is the ice cream?" Kyle asked causing everyone to laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"You have an ice cream problem." Isabella said

Kyle shrugged. "Who doesn't like ice cream? I don't see how it's a problem."

"You're in Paris for the first time and all you can think of first is ice cream." Gretchen said.

"Who said it's my first time?" Kyle asked simply.

"It is. Isn't it?" Isabella asked.

"Actually, when I was twelve I went here once with a group thing called People to People." Kyle corrected.

"That sounds like an interesting group." Isabella said

"It is, you just go once though and it's REALLY hard to get into."

"How hard?" Isabella asked.

"Well, there's only ten a year throughout the whole country ages ten through eighteen so you have to really make yourself stand out and you can't even apply without an invitation." Kyle explained.

"Wow, that is impressive." Phineas said.

"Yeah, it was really cool but seriously, shouldn't we get to work if we really to be able to enjoy it." Kyle pointed out.

"He's right people let move." Phineas said pointing to the mountain of ice cream behind the plane.

Everyone got to work helping make the theme park.

* * *

Most of the way through Kyle approached Phineas. "Hey do you mind if Isabella and I go? I promised her anything she wanted to do or get today was one me."

Phineas smiled. "Go ahead, have fun!"

"Got it thanks Phineas." Kyle said walking over to Isabella.

"Isabella I believe I made a promise to you?" He said offering his hand

Isabella blushed taking his hand.

"So, where would you like to go?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I'm sort of hungry how about we get a crêpe sucrée or a crème brûlée?" She asked hopefully.

"But of course." Kyle said taking her to a near by cafe.

They sat down in the cafe and Kyle ordered one of each.

"You know, you really didn't have to do this." Isabella said as the waiter left to get the order in.

"I know, but I wanted too." Kyle said smiling

Isabella smiled back, "Well, that was very nice of you."

"It's my pleasure any time you get to enjoy Paris with a pretty girl it's a great day." Kyle said blushing a bit.

Isabella blushed. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Well, yeah, of course I do. I mean it's sort of impossible not to notice." Kyle said nervously.

Isabella looked down. "Phineas never did and for a long time that was all that mattered but now… I just don't know what I think."

"Well, why didn't he notice and what's wrong?" Kyle asked

"He just always basically has visors just on his projects. I had had a crush on him for a long while but I just don't know right now besides." Isabella turned deep red. "I kind of like you."

"Y...you like me?" Kyle asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, how could someone not?" Isabella asked nervously.

"Well, it's just compared to Phineas I'm really not all that interesting." Kyle said.

"Between Phineas, Ferb, and Adam I've had more than my fair share of the extremely amazing impressive fetes but you… you're just… not like anyone else." Isabella leaned against her palms. "In a good way of course."

"Well if we're being honest here I kind of like you too." Kyle said

Isabella smiled turning a newly invented shade of red.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Kyle asked

Isabella shrugged, "I don't know, I've never gotten this far."

"Well, I don't know either I've never done this." Kyle said

"Well, then this is kind of awkward." Isabella said trying to think of someone she could ask. "Will you give me just a second?" Isabella asked standing up.

"Sure." Kyle said with a nod as she stepped out.

Isabella ran over to Gretchen.

* * *

"Quick I need advice I think I'm on a date and he likes me and I like him, but I have no idea what to say or do!" Isabella said shaking her best friend by the shoulders.

"First stop shaking me." Gretchen said and she stopped. "Second, since it just a first date and you haven't really known him for that long, don't really thing of it as a much, just try and have fun and get to know him. The real romance stuff will take time."

"Okay, okay I'll calm down." Isabella said taking a deep breath

"In the meantime, you left him alone didn't you?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes, I did and I should really get back shouldn't I?" She asked

Gretchen nodded, "Would probably be best. Good luck though and congratulations."

"Thank you." Isabella said running back to the cafe.

When she got there, their food had arrived and Kyle just kind of sat there awkwardly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just getting some advice from Gretchen." Isabella said taking her seat.

"Well welcome back. Please enjoy the crème brûlée." Kyle said smiling

Isabella grabbed a spoon and took a bite from the edge as you do with crème brûlèe.

She took a bite it tasted amazing. She instantly wished she had gotten this the last time she was here. "So, how do you like it?" Kyle asked

"It's delicious." Isabella said with a smile. "You wanna try?" She asked seeing as that was the first bite.

"Sure." Kyle said taking a bite. "That's incredible." He said after he swallowed

"So, I about how long do you think we have till the theme park's done?" Kyle asked before taking another bite.

"With everyone working on it maybe two hours." Isabella said taking another bite

"Then what do you want to do after this?"

"Well I never got to see the art galleries the last time we were here."

"Excellent choice." Kyle said as the unfortunately finished the crème brûlée.

"Well, let me go pay and then we can go." Kyle said.

"Thank you, Kyle." Isabella said with a smile.

Kyle walked over payed and had some of his money traded for euro's.

"Alright, shall we?" He said offering his hand

Isabella accepted it. "We shall."

They did and Isabella had a wonderful time of it. Walking and talking with Kyle. After the art gallery Kyle had an idea. "Would you like to go shopping?" He asked

Isabella shrugged checking the time then looking over towards the project. "Sure."

So away they went again to the clothing district.

"Anything you want, and if I can afford it I'll get it." Kyle said

"Are you really sure about this?" Isabella asked looking around at the different shops.

"Yeah believe me I am. If you see something you think I should get tell me other than that I will follow you around."

"Well, alright." Isabella said heading into a nearby store.

Kyle as he said he would followed her inside and waited while she looked at everything

Isabella looked through the clothes but didn't really find anything, it's not that nothing looked cute, she just couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Isabella I said anything you wanted I would get. How about this would it help if I set a price?" Kyle asked.

"A little bit." Isabella agreed.

"Okay, lets say two hundred and fifty American?" Kyle asked

"I guess that works." Isabella said blushing. "That's, just under two-hundred euros right?"

Kyle did some quick math. "Yeah that is about right." He said.

Isabella went back to looking and actually did end up get a few things which Kyle payed for just in time for them to head back over to the rest.

"So, did you at least have some fun?" Kyle asked hopefully.

Isabella smiled. "I had lots of fun actually."

"That's good I'm glad you had fun." Kyle said walking closer to her than he had at the start of the date.

"Did you have fun, too?" Isabella asked.

"I had a blast. Would you maybe want to go out again sometime you know when we're home."

Isabella smiled. "I would love that."

"Really well that's great!" Kyle said smiling.

Isabella just looked at him for a while before going, 'eh, what the heck' and kissing him.

Kyle was temporarily stunned. A warm feeling seemed to spread from her lips through his whole body. His arms slipped around her waist, but he did not deepen the kiss not wanting to move things to fast he just pulled her closer and enjoyed the feeling.

* * *

Off in the background, a broken in half pencil hit the ground. "This means war, Kyle." A different redhead muttered angrily.

"Did you say something?" Ferb asked looking over at Phineas.

"I need a new pencil." Phineas said just like Isabella did the last time they were there.

"Here you go." Ferb said handing him a new pencil. Then he looked over at Isabella and Kyle. "They make a great couple."

Phineas almost broke the new pencil. "Yeah, just great."

"Are you sure your okay?" Ferb asked

Phineas dragged Ferb out of anyone else's hearing range. "No, Kyle's stealing my girl. I knew that Isabella had a crush on me, of course, I'm not an idiot. I just never did anything about it because I wasn't quite ready yet and I THOUGHT I had all the time in the world."

"Phineas! That's horrible, if you liked Isabella you've had years and you waited to long and she not something you can own like a toy." Ferb said shocked at Phineas' behavior

Phineas however was shocked for a very different reason. "You're not on my side?! Are we not brothers? Are brothers not suppose to support each other?"

"When your right yes, but I'm not going to be one your side this time. You should have known that eventually she would move on and stop pining over you."

"Fine, if you're not going to help me then stay out of my way." Phineas said before going back to everyone else whether Ferb was done or not.

"This can't end well." Ferb thought going back to work.

* * *

**A/N: Bet you did not see that coming. As for the shot at the movie the room. If you go watch it and you can say with a straight face that it's a good movie more power to you, but it is possibly the worst movie EVER! Anyway, we hope you liked the chapter leave a review please. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to a very interesting chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Just about half an hour later the amusement park of ice cream was completed and opened. Phineas was searching the park trying to find his girl and Kyle.

After a while, he found them just too late boarding the Ferris Wheel. "Dang!" He said in a huff. _"Okay, Phineas calm down just wait until their done and then ask Isabella to go on the swan boats or the tunnel of love with you. She'll say yes she's just using Kyle to get to you."_ Phineas thought.

* * *

Up on the Ferris Wheel, Isabella leaned into Kyle looking out on Paris. Neither of them even noticed Phineas. "It really is beautiful." Kyle said.

"Yeah," Isabella said in a dazed voice. "Why can't all cities be like this?"

"Because, mankind rarely ever gets an artist with the ability and money to create cities like this. Paris to artists is just one big masterpiece." Kyle said.

"It is to non-artists to you know." Isabella pointed out.

"Yeah it's one of the few master pieces you cannot ignore." Kyle said staring fondly at the city and then to Isabella.

"Just like you it's simply too beautiful to ignore."

Isabella blushed slightly snuggling into him. "You just take every opportunity you get don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. Would you like me to stop?" He asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"No, you know what they say: Tell a girl she's beautiful she'll believe it for a second, tell a girl she's ugly and she'll believe it for a lifetime, tell a girl she's pretty every second for the rest of her life and she'll marry you." Isabella explained.

"I actually had never heard that before now. I just keep saying it because it's true." Kyle said as the Ferris wheel began to lower.

"Ok, just don mt take the last part one-hundred percent literally. Then it get's annoying after a while."

"Duly noted." Kyle said helping her off the Ferris wheel.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." Kyle said before leaving. Right when he was gone, Phineas was by her side in a heartbeat.

"Hey Isabella, I was wondering if you wanted to ride the swan boats with me?" Phineas said with confidence expecting her to immediately except.

"No." Isabella immediately declined finding that luckily easy.

"What do you mean no? Come on you know you want to." Phineas said

"Not really, you had your chance for years but I like Kyle, now." Isabella said seriously.

"Oh come on, I know you're just using him to get to me."

Isabella couldn't believe her ears. "Of course not, what kind of girl do you take me for?"

"The kind that's crazy about me." He said with a confident smirk. If any other guy could see the look on Isabella's face they would have run before she opened her mouth to speak.

Isabella slapped him right across the face. "You're an ass!" She shouted angrily not caring who heard. "I thought for sure you were different but you're just an arrogant jackass who has no idea how to treat a woman!"

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he approached having heard his sisters yell.

"Why don't you ask him?" Isabella said pointing to Phineas. "Go ahead Phineas, tell him what you had the nerve to tell me if you think there's nothing wrong with it."

"I just said I know she's crazy about me and is using Kyle to get to e, but it worked so now she can dump him." Phineas said.

Adam stepped up into his face. "And what on earth make you think that's an okay thing to say?"

"Because it's the truth." Phineas said with confidence

"No, it isn't, Phineas." Isabella corrected angrily.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked obviously not getting it.

"I really do like Kyle, you had your chance for years and you blew it. The only one at fault here is you."

"That's not, that just can't be right." Phineas said

"What exactly is going on?" Kyle asked drying his hands on a paper towel as he walked over.

Isabella turned to her boyfriend still clearly mad. "Phineas here thinks that I'm only using you to get to him so he thinks I'll just break up with you and go out with him." She explained in utter disgust.

"What the hell? How does that make any sense?" Kyle asked stepping up to Phineas.

"Because it's obvious she's crazy about me, so that's the only explanation as to why she would like someone like you." Phineas said. Isabella stepped back knowing this is gonna get VERY ugly very quickly.

"I'm sorry you want to run that by me one more time?" Kyle asked in a voice of barely contained anger.

"The only reason Isabella would 'like' you is to get me jealous." Phineas said with a straight face basically being an absolute idiot.

"That's what I thought you said, now let me offer my opinion." Kyle said before punching Phineas in the gut.

Phineas grunted slightly before kicking Kyle in the shin.

Kyle grunted and stumbled a little and kicked Phineas in the kidney.

Phineas bent forward greatly in pain but as he did so, he managed to land a knee at a place no male should ever be kneed.

Kyle bent over biting his lip to keep from yelling. "Dirty fighting." He muttered.

"You started it." Phineas wrongfully accused.

"No I didn't, you disrespected Isabella." Kyle muttered.

Phineas swung his foot back preparing to kick Kyle again, but his foot was caught by Adam who pulled up on it causing Phineas to fall on his butt.

"Never hit people when they are down and no low blows. It's fighting like a coward." Adam said standing above Phineas.

Phineas tried to get back up but that was clearly out of the question.

* * *

Since her brother was handling Phineas, Isabella went over to Kyle's aid.

"Well, that hurt." Kyle muttered to her.

"So I've heard." Isabella said since she obviously hasn't experienced it because of the pronoun just used.

"I can't believe I let him hit me like that." Kyle said trying to stand

"You didn't see it coming, though." Isabella reminded trying to help him stand having trouble believing that ANY of this was coming from Phineas of all guys. Like she said, she really thought he was different.

"Yeah, but still." Kyle said now standing up straight.

"We might wanna get out of here. This is gonna get rather messy." Isabella observed looking over at Adam and Phineas.

"I don't know I don't usually let others finish my fights." Kyle said hesitantly still catching his breath from the knee.

"Oh, right, male pride. Guys fight for a few minutes alone out of proving who's superior; girl's fight for the rest of their lives sometimes with their friends' help out of pure, unadulterated hatred." Isabella said not understanding the boys part, as long as their taken down why's it matter who did it. As for the timeline, any fight worth having is worth having till the end, right? "But you might not get the chance again; as far as Adam's concerned, anytime I'm involved, it's his fight."

"I'm your boyfriend shouldn't it be my fight?" Kyle asked looking over to the other two boys.

"Well, he's my brother so… I guess it's both of yours." Isabella said simply. "Try telling Adam that though."

At that moment Adam hit Phineas in the face causing him to spit some blood out. "Talking to Adam right now seems hazardous to my health." Kyle said.

"He's just really protective. As long as you don't do anything to hurt me physically or emotionally you're safe." Isabella reassured.

"Why would I ever do that?" Kyle asked putting an arm around her waist.

"You wouldn't." Isabella said with a content smile despite what's going on in front of them. "So, you have nothing to worry about."

"That's good, but I wish I could get back at Phineas though." Kyle said.

"Maybe if he's still alive." Isabella said half joking since she's never seen Adam actually KILL anyone, you could tell it in her voice though.

"Adam won't kill him there are way to many witnesses here." Kyle said pulling her closer to him

Isabella leaned against him carefully. "Adam wouldn't anyways, I was joking with that."

"So, was I." Kyle said smiling down at her.

"Interesting the things we can joke over." Isabella observed.

"Yeah, but I think it's good to be interesting." Kyle said

"I think so, too."

"Well, we still have a few hours what do you want to do?" Kyle asked

"Well, I sort of want to go on the swan boats Phineas was trying to get be on but with you." Isabella suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea plus their made of vanilla chocolate swirl ice cream."

"Well then, after you." Isabella said motioning towards it.

"No, ladies first." Kyle said helping her into the boat.

Isabella got into the boat and Kyle got in next to her. They paddled away from the docks. Phineas who was still (just barely) Conscious saw them but blacked out almost immediately afterward.

* * *

When he woke the park was closed and he was in the jet preparing to go home. Ferb sat right by him waiting for him to wake up.

When he opened to his eyes he was looking into Ferb's but instead of the usual black expression, he was PISSED OFF. Phineas expected Ferb to now be on his side, but...

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ferb asked in a cold voice.

"I didn't do anything." Phineas wrongfully defended. "It's not my fault they overacted."

"Are you mentally challenged?" Ferb asked.

Phineas looked insulted at that. "No, no I'm not."

"Well, you're acting like it. That or a pampered baby who just had a toy taken away which by the way Isabella is not!"

"It's not like I said anything that isn't true." Phineas said trying to sit up with little avail. "Everyone knows it. They call her the heart breaker for a reason."

"Things change Phineas she's over you and she likes Kyle you need to get used to that."

"But she DOESN'T like Kyle." Phineas 'corrected'.

"Yes Phineas she DOES! You're in denial!"

"No, she doesn't, he's not even that interesting."

"To her he is and she does not like you that way anymore. She may not even like you at all now." Ferb said.

"That's impossible and you know I hate saying that for anything." Phineas said rolling his eyes.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy, and I'm not retarded. Are you done checking my mental health?"

"Yes I am and I'm done coming to your rescue for your own stupidity." With that, Ferb left the room leaving his badly injured step-brother all alone.

_"He'll come around when he see's that I'm right."_ Phineas thought.

That rest of the ride was rather uneventful and once they landed no one bothered to help Phineas out even though he can't even sit up much less stand. "Hey Isabella could you help me up please?" Phineas asked.

Isabella started to walk out when she sighed turning back, no matter what he did, she couldn't just leave him there. The Fireside Girl in her wouldn't let her.

"I'll stay right here." Kyle said.

Isabella went over to Phineas pulling him up roughly hurting him more in the process.

"Ouch, you did not have to be so rough."

"Yes, I did." Isabella sad simply before walking back over to Kyle.

Kyle wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked across the street.

"So, Kyle did you want to come over to our house for dinner?" Adam asked and Isabella noticed he was walking very close to Katie.

"I'd have to ask my parents first but I'd like that." Kyle said with a smile.

"And you could stay over with me." Adam offered.

"Then I'll have to ask my parents but I'm pretty sure they'll say yes." Kyle agreed.

"Katie, would you like in on the sleepover?" Isabella asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." Katie said. "It's the same as Kyle though."

"Well why don't you two go ask your parents and we'll set everything up." Adam said as they stopped in front of the Garcia-Shapiro home.

Kyle gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before they all headed of to their respective houses.

* * *

"So, you and Kyle, huh?" Adam asked loud enough so Vivian could hear.

Vivian came up. "So, you decided on the new guy?"

Isabella blushed looking down, "Yeah, and met a very new side of Phineas."

"A new side of Phineas, Mia?" Vivian asked noting the dark looks on her children s faces.

Isabella explained to her mom exactly what happened back in Paris.

"Goodness, I never would have expected that from him." Vivian said

"How do you think I feel?" Isabella half mumbled not looking up.

"I am sorry Mia, but at least you know you picked the right boy." Vivian said

"Speaking of which, is it ok if Kyle and Katie spend the night tonight?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"Sure, you can order pizza's and sodas." Vivian said.

Isabella pulled out her phone to put in the deliveries when the doorbell rang.

Adam answered and found Kyle there with a sleeping bag under his arm. "My parents said yes."

"That's great, Kyle!" Isabella said hugging him.

"Yeah, they were really pleased to hear about you." Kyle said hugging her back.

"Well, that's good. Speaking of parents," She let go enough but not completely while motioning to Vivian. "This is obviously my mom here."

"Nice to meet you ma'am my parents said you were very polite to them." Kyle said shaking her hand.

"Your parents were really nice, too and it's great to meet you, Kyle. I've heard a lot about you from Isabella." Vivian rambled in her Vivianess.

"That's nice I have heard a bit about you as well." Kyle said

Before even Vivian could comment, the doorbell rang again announcing that Katie was there.

Sure enough when the door opened Katie stood there a sleeping bag of her own tucked under her arm. "Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"Not really, mom and Kyle were just meeting each other." Adam told her.

"Oh, good did anyone order pizza yet?" She asked.

Isabella remembered what she was doing before Kyle showed up, which explained the phone in her hand, and dialed the pizza place.

About a half hour later the pizza arrived and they paid. They had just sat down in front of the TV when the doorbell rang again.

Isabella looked over at the door extremely hesitant to check, Kyle and Katie were here, the pizza was here; there's only one person that would be likely to be on the other side. "I'll get it." Vivian said walking over to the door. "Oh hello Phineas." She said hesitantly looking down at the triangle headed boy.

"Hello Vivian, may I speak with Isabella?" Phineas asked sounding innocent. The second he said that Isabella practically froze in place.

"Why? She's a bit busy at the moment." Vivian said cautiously remembering what her daughter and son had said.

"It won't take long, I promise." Phineas said.

"Fine then, come in." Vivian said watching the boy carefully as was everyone else in the room.

"Isabella looked up at him with a look of hate, "Phineas, you're already severely injured, why would you be stupid enough to come back?"

"Well, I was thinking over it and I think I know where I went wrong."

"Which is?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow ready to pounce if the need comes.

"Yes, I should not have beaten around the bush I should have been direct." Phineas said.

Isabella's face turned red but this time with anger. "You REALLY think that the problem here?!"

Kyle, Adam, and Katie all backed away slightly. Isabella when she got rolling was VERY scary. "Well, yeah I do." Phineas said totally oblivious to her building anger.

"I dare you to try." Isabella hissed coldly death gripping the couch to stop herself from attacking him right there. "See what happens."

Adam, Kyle, and Katie slid further away from her.

"Well then Isabella would you like to go on a date?" Phineas asked

Snap! The line between Isabella and her self control broke (If you know that reference, you are awesome). Isabella jumped at him and started hitting every bit of him she could reach.

The rest stepped back even further almost leaving the room, those Garcia-Shapiro children are** VICIOUS** when they have to be. After a moment of shock Vivian pulled Isabella away. "Calm down Mia. Go see Kyle."

Isabella sighed. "Yes, Mom." She said before taking Kyle to her room. Clean your mind sluts, she's just getting herself away from Phineas.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Kyle asked when she closed her door.

Isabella sighed sitting down on her bed. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry he's being like that." Kyle said sitting down beside her and opening his arms for her.

Isabella didn't say anything as she went right into them laying her head on her shoulder.

"Isa, it'll be alright." Kyle said soothingly.

"What if it never stops though?" Isabella asked.

"Do you really think he's that stubborn Kyle asked

"No, but I apparently know absolutely nothing about him." Isabella said thinking over the day and the kind of guys she THOUGHT Phineas was.

"I did not expect him to be that way either, but sometimes people change." Kyle said

I know that, my point is now I don't know what to expect next." Isabella sighed.

"What can he do?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, he's Phineas. He could do literally anything." Isabella said simply and truthfully.

"Well, no matter what he does I will always be here."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." Isabella said with a yawn. She always went to bed early so she could wake up early.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" Kyle asked noticing her yawn.

"Stay of course." Isabella said seeing that as a stupid question.

"Alright, I just hope I don't get in trouble with your mom if you fall asleep here."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it." Isabella said with confidence.

"What about the sleep over?" Kyle asked laying down as she snuggled up to him.

"What about it?" Isabella asked confused as to what he's getting at.

"You don't think Adam and Katie will miss us?"

Isabella shook her head. "They're probably gonna go to bed soon to. No one on Maple drive that isn't Phineas and Ferb's sister, Candace, stays up late or sleeps in."

"Okay, I can live with it." Kyle said kissing her forehead

"Good night, Kyle." Isabella said with a weak smile before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Isa." Kyle said pulling her to him and falling asleep.

* * *

About an hour later, Isabella started to toss and tumble slightly. She was having a nightmare but at this point and time it was too possible to be ignored.

She will never forget his face, which held absolutely no trace of the boy she grew up with. He had the cockiest and most evil smirk she's ever seen as he stood over Kyle's dead body. "See Isabella I told you I was better." Phineas said.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Nightmare Isabella shouted in tears actually mumbling it in the real world.

"No, no see now we can be together without the third wheel." Nightmare Phineas said.

Nightmare Isabella fell to her knees next to the body her crying worsening. "No! No! Let me go! Leave me alone! Please!"

"Never. I can't have you." Nightmare Phineas lifted the knife which was drunk with Kyle's blood. "Then nobody can."

As the knife swung down Isabella woke up screaming.

* * *

Kyle shot up and starred at her. "Isa what's wrong?" He asked trying to calm her down.

"I-I had a n-nightmare." Isabella stuttered shaking like crazy.

"Okay, calm down it was just a nightmare." Kyle said hugging her close

"B-but, you were in it, and so was Ph-Phineas a-and he… he." She broke down crying into his shirt. "He killed you."

"Isa, it's alright it was just a nightmare. I'm here and I am not going anywhere." Kyle said.

"I just don't know what to think anymore though." Isabella said hopelessly. "It feels like everything I've ever known was a lie."

"Isa, listen to me, it'll be okay." Kyle said.

"How can you be so sure?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"I'll make sure it's okay." Kyle said.

"It's gonna be hard though." Isabella said adjusting herself against him.

"I will make sure it's alright." Kyle said determinedly

"Alright, I trust you." Isabella said as they laid back down.

"Good I won't let you down." Kyle said before he kissed her. Isabella had managed I small smile before falling back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Told you fun! Leave a review see you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Isabella woke up at her usual time having not had anymore nightmares finding herself still against Kyle. It'll feel weird not just going across the street but that was out of the question for far too many reasons to name.

Kyle was not awake yet he simply slept on.

Isabella looked at him with a smile not wanting to wake him up.

Subconsciously he pulled her closer to him.

Isabella gave a blissful smile snuggling into him. She had nothing else to do today anyways.

About twenty minutes later Kyle woke up yawning.

Isabella smiled up at him. "Good morning, Kyle."

"Good morning Isabella are you okay?" He asked

Isabella hesitated slightly. "Getting better."

"Something is still wrong." Kyle said

"Something will probably be wrong for a very long time." Isabella said still in uncertainty.

"Is there anything can do to help?" Kyle asked

"Probably, I just have no idea what."

"Well I'm sort of drawing a blank here too."

Isabella rolled over slighly laying her head on the pillow. "That's what I thought you'd say but I was hoping you won't."

They were now nose to nose.

"Maybe this will help." Kyle said before he kissed her.

"That makes you happier but it doesn't make things ok." Isabella said once they separated.

"How do I make things okay?"

"I really don't know." Isabella said hopelessly. "It's not your fault though."

"Still I wish I could make you feel better."

"I know you do." Isabella said with a sigh.

"Well we could try talking to him..." Kyle said trailing off

"That's a dangerous game." Isabella said nervously.

"If you don't want too that' kay it was just an idea."

"I'm just scared is all." Isabella admitted looking down.

"Why are you scared?"

"Cause I don't know what to expect, I don't know what could happen."

"Nothing he won't touch you not while Adam and I are here."

"Well, he's already made it clear that he has no common sense on that." Isabella reminded. "And it's not me I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried about you." Isabella said simply.

"He can't hurt me if I'm on my guard."

"What about the first time though?"

"This time I can expect him to fight dirty...

Isabella sighed. "Alright, if you're sure."

"Or we could go and enjoy the mall or the movies?" He offered.

"How about you choose this time." Isabella offered.

"Well, I'm up for a movie then lunch and the mall." He offered

"That sounds like a great idea to me." Isabella said with a real smile.

"Well then lets both get showered and then we can walk there and enjoy the sunlight."

"Alright, you wanna shower first or should I?" Isabella asked standing up.

"Ladies first I'll wait downstairs."

"Alright, see you in a little bit." Isabella said giving him a quick kiss then heading into the bathroom.

Kyle walked downstairs and found Adam and Katie kissing intently on the couch.

Kyle smiled at this, he knew there was something between them when he first saw them together. He went to the kitchen wanting to leave them alone.

A few minutes later everyone smelt aggs from the kitchen.

Isabella had just gotten dressed after her shower and came down to investigate.

They all walked in to find several eggs in different styles as well as french toast and pancakes. Kyle had his back to them and had noticed none one as he finished making the last pancake

"Wow." Was all Isabella could say as she watched him.

Kyle still unaware of them set out butter and syrups.

"Kyle? You did all of this?" Isabella asked walking over to him.

He turned and saw them all.

"Oh, well yeah I did cooking, martial arts, drawing, painting they are all art and all things I've taken time to get good at or I think I'm good anyway."

"Well, that's very impressive but you really didn't have to." Isabella repeated what she had told him in Paris.

"I know, but I thought you all might like breakfast." Kyle said slightly put out that she did not seem to like it.

Isabella noticed that and covered it up. "They smell delicious though."

"Well I hope you all like it I'm going to go shower." Kyle said

"Alright, Kyle." Isabella said as Kyle headed off.

As soon as they heard the shower running Katie turned to Isabella.

"You sure can pick great guys."

"Yeah, but don't think I didn't notice you and my brother when I came down." Isabella said simply.

Katie blushed. "I meant to tell you yesterday.."

Isabella shrugged, "It's ok, but if you do ANYTHING to hurt him. Well, you already know how vicous I can be."

Katie nodded looking scared. "I know."

Isabella dished herself up. "But you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Well I hope not I really like Adam." Katie said

"I can tell, just make sure you treat him right." Isabella warned seriously.

"I will." Katie said leaning against Adam.

"Then like I said, you have nothing to worry about." Isabella repeated turning back to them.

"Good."

"So, are you guys hungry?" Isabella asked when the doorbell rang. She grunted slightly. "That better not be who I think it is."

"I'll go get it." Adam said

When he opened the door and found the ever recognizable triangle head, he immediately slammed the door shut again.

"So it was him huh?" Isabella asked

Adam sighed locking the door. "Yeah."

"Is he going away?" She asked

Adam checked out the window. "Nope, should I make him?"

"No lets at least eat first."

"Alright." Adam said heading back into the kitchen.

Kyle returned moments later.

"So, how do you all like it?"

"It's fantastic, Phineas is at the door though." Isabella said looking over at the locked door.

"Is he now?" Kyle said eyeing the door.

"Yeah, Adam offered to make him leave but I figured we should eat first."

"Yeah I guess so." Kyle said

"In the meantime, just ignore him and maybe his boredom will get the better of him and he'll go away." Adam said.

"Does he get bored?" Katie asked

"Well, the old Phineas did very quickly. I barely know anything about the new Phineas." Isabella reminded.

"I could go out and see him." Kyle said

"What would you do then?" Isabella asked.

"Just talk...maybe." Kyle said

"I still think it's a dangerous game." Isabella repeated.

"Do you not want me to go?"

"Well…" Isabella's voice trailed looking over at the door. "I guess it could help."

"So is that a yes?"

"Just, be careful, ok?" Isabella asked.

"I will be as careful as I can be." Kyle said

"Alright, you can go talk to him." Isabella said but she still sounded a little nervous.

"Okay then I'll be right back." Kyle said

Kyle went up to the door and unlocked and opened it. Sure enough, Phineas was still standing right there.

"Hey Phineas we need to talk." Kyle said closing the door and pulling the triangle headed boy away from it.

"About what?" Phineas asked.

"About Isabella, and about you but not about you and Isabella because there is no you and Isabella."

"You don't know what your talking about. I mean your a great guy, but Isabella is using you to make me jealous."

"No she isn't, in fact, she doesn't even want to be your friend right now because of how you've been acting." Kyle told him seriously.

"What have I done wrong?" Phineas asked not convinced

"Really? You really don't know what you've done wrong?" Kyle asked in disbelief.

"All I've done is speak the truth how is that wrong?"

"It isn't the truth though, she and pretty much everyone else keep telling you that." Kyle said beyond annoyed.

"I don't believe you're great, but not better than me." Phineas said

"I couldn't believe it either with the old you." Kyle confessed. "In fact, my exact words were, 'Compaired to Phineas, I'm not really that interesting' but she said that she has enough interesting stuff in her life that that alone isn't enough."

"So, I'm too interesting? How does that make sense?"

Kyle shrugged honestly. "It doesn't, it's girl logic, but it's her decision."

"I don't get it why should she choose you over me?"

"Well, it makes since with how you've been acting recently: when I said that it's being modest and complimentary; when you say that it's being arrogant, selfish, and inconsiderate." Kyle said through narrowed eyes.

"I am not!" Phineas said glaring

"Well, that's certainly how you're coming off." Kyle said glaring back. "Whether you intended to or not."

"Listen to me. Isabella is my girl that's jhow it's always been."

"And that's another one of your problems, Isabella is a person, you can't just talk about her like she's your property." Kyle said having a lot of trouble controling his anger but still doing it.

"Sh'e my girl that does not mean she's my property." Phineas argued.

"This isn't the 1700s or India, she has the right to choose who's boy she is herself."

"Kyle you're right so I know exactly what has to happen." Phineas said in his idea voice.

That made Kyle nervous for Isabella considering his last theory on this. "Which is?"

"If you break up with then she'll see sense and come to me. Then I can help you find a new girlfriend."

Kyle's jaw practically hit the ground. "Who on earth would agree to that?! For one, Adam KILL me! For two, it still probably wouldn't work because of how she see you right now! For three, I love Isabella I'm not just going to break up with her because you had too much pride to go for it when you had the opertunity!"

"Oh come on that plan works! If you break up she'll come to me as the shoulder to cry on." Phineas said clearly having not heard Kyle

"There is NOTHING you could say to ge me to agree to that!" Kyle hissed clenching his fists.

Before Phineas could speak any more Kyle stomped over to the Garcia Shapiro home went inside and shut the door.

Isabella found him breathing slowly trying to calm down.

"How bad was it?" She asked worriedly.

"Very." He grumbled

Isabella hugged him. "Sorry, I told you it was a dangerous game though."

"I know this was bad though."

"What did he do?" Isabella asked sounding really worried.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked

Isabella hesitated but nodded, it could help her be more prepared for what to expect later on.

Kyle sighed and told her the whole conversation.

Isabella grunted, "At what point am I allowed to KILL HIM?"

"Calm down Isa." Kyle said

Isabella took a deep breath to calm herself down when Adam came in having heard his sister's question.

"What's wrong?

"You really don't want to know, Adam." Isabella told him.

"Now I have to know."

Isabella sighed and told him everything that Kyle had told her.

"I'm going to KILL HIM!"

"But I wanted to do that." Isabella whined.

"Adam no killing," Kyle said.

"Well what am I suppose to do? This is my sister he's trating like this." Adam said angrily.

"We go the diplomatic route...we tell his parents." Kyle said shrugging

"His parents aren't exactly the easiest to convince though, they need proof of some kind." Isabella said thinking about with Candace.

"Like Ferb backing us up?" Adam suggested

"Well, he probably would but it might not be enough." Isabella said.

"Why not Ferbs their son too?" Kyle said

"And Candace is their daughter." Isabella said with no need to say anymore.

"Point taken, but Candace never had this many people, plus one of her brothers to help her." Adam said

"You're right, I guess it's worth a shot." Isabella agreed seeing nothing they have to lose by trying.

"Good I'll go get Katie and mom then we can go." Adam said

"Alright." Isabella said as he headed back into the kitchen.

As Adam left Kyle turned to Isabella.

"Are you going to be okay?"

To that, all Isabella could honestly say is, "Hopefully."

"Isabella he won't hurt you I won't let him," Kyle said

"It's not the physical threat that has me worried." Isabella said looking down. "And the fact that this stuff is coming from Phineas, who I used to think I could trust with my life, only makes it a million and six times worse."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kyle asked

"Well, this should hopefully help, then we can go with your plan."

Kyle hugged her. "I hope this helps I really do."

"We all do." Isabella said simply as she held him tight.

Adam, Vivian and Katie came around the corner and found them that way.

"You guys ok?" Adam asked them.

"I'm fine Isabella's really worried though." Kyle said holding her close.

"It's gonna be ok, Isa. We'll handle it." Adam told his sister but was a little uncertain himself. When someone's already this far off from their norm, there's far too many unknowns to know anything.

"You really think so?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." Adam forced himself to say not wanting to worry her more.

"Okay, let's go," she said in a determined tone.

The five of them headed across the street.

They knocked on the door and waited.

Luckily, Phineas wasn't the one to open the door, it was Ferb.

"Hey, Ferb we were wondering if you would help us talk to your parents about Phineas." Adam said

"Definitely, the way he's been acting needs to stop but they aren't home." Ferb said predictably. Linda and Lawrence are rarely home during the day.

"Oh, well when will they be home?" Vivian asked.

"Probably this afternoon like always, we could try to get her Candace's way though." Ferb suggested.

"Candace's way?" Kyle asked confused.

"She'd keep calling her mom trying to get her to come home and see what we're doing, if that didn't work she'd go over there and drag her home." Isabella explained.

"Did it ever work?" Kyle asked.

"Depends on your definition of 'work', she'd pretty much always get her home but the project would already be gone. So, it kind of half worked," Isabella explained.

"Then I say we wait it out," Kyle said

"Then should we go on with our original plan till then?" Isabella asked Kyle hoping Phineas won't get in the way of that.

"Sure, lets go." Kyle said smiling

Isabella took Kyle's hand. "Then I'll see you guys later," She said to the rest.

"You two have fun," Adam said smiling

"We will," Isabella said with a smile before heading out.

"So, where to first?" Kyle asked

"Didn't you say a movie?" Isabella asked.

"Right then lets go. You better lead the way I'm not sure where everything is," Kyle said

"Of course." Isabella said leading the way.

When they got there Kyle paid for the tickets and was about to go for snacks when Isabella noticed that he had alot more money than most people their age.

"Where's all this money coming from?" Isabella asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked

"You just seem to have a lot of money immediately available for someone our age."

"Oh that, well dad has a good job I have a high allowance for doing chores and over the years I have not had a reason to spend much money other than on art supplies."

"Cool, I guess that makes sense." Isabella observed as they waited in line. "What does you're dad do?"

"He's a video game designer and computer programmer." Kyle said

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"No, you have to come over when he brings home games to test. That's fun." Kyle said

Isabella smiled. "I'll have to take you up on that."

"I hope you do." Kyle said wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked to their theater.

They took seats right next to each other towards the middle of the theater.

The movie: Esacape from Planet Earth was very funny.

After the movie that we won't give away for spoilers and that I haven't seen it, they went over to the hopefully familiar 'Sandwich Town'.

"A restaurant devoted to sandwiches?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird but it's actually really good sandwiches." Isabella said.

"Still weird though," Kyle said

"Come on, just give it a shot." Isabella half-begged.

"Well okay, but only because it's you." Kyle said

They went up to the counter and put in their orders.

The meal was great.

"Wow! I never thought a sandwich could be so good," Kyle said.

"What did I tell you?" Isabella asked finishing up her lunch. "I usually eat either here or at home because Danville doesn't really have any other good food choices."

"Really none?"

"Well, Toco Teepee isn't terribly bad I guess. Though strong warning, avoid ANYTHING with Slushy in the name, I swear they call them that because it's all Slushy when you throw it back up." Isabella warned.

"Really that bad?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but you're a good cook so you don't have to worry about that," Isabella said simply.

"Still is anything really that bad?"

"Mostly just Mr. Slushee Dawg and Mr. Slushee Burger," Isabella said in disgust.

"Really other people told mom and dad it was good."

"Wow." Isabella said in surprise. "I truely find that hard to believe."

"He was big with a buzz cut," Kyle said.

"Oh, that's Buford, he eats brains and grubs for dinner, NEVER listen to him about food." Isabella warned with a shiver.

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"No, just common sense from observation and his comments." Isabella said.

"Well I'll keep that in mind. So are you want to go to the mall or head back?"

Isabella checked the time, "Sure, we have time to do some shopping before Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher returns."

"May I?" He said offering his arm.

Isabella accepted the arm. "You may."

They left to the mall which was about a block away.

"Just like back in Paris." Kyle said simply. "Anything you like."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kyle said without hesitation.

"This is not like Paris I could find plenty here." She warned him.

"The limit still stands though," Kyle added.

"Is there anyway the limit could go up?" She asked with her best cute face.

Kyle had a LOT of trouble figuring out how that much cuteness is even possible. "How about three-hundred?"

"Thank you!" She said said hugging him close and kissing him at the same time.

_'I am so screwed with that face.'_ Kyle thought but didn't resist and returned both of them.

"Come on lets go." She said

They headed into the nearest store she was interested in.

Kyle was very uncomfortable with this store, because there was a lot of pink and purple which would not have been so bad if it were not for the man in shorts so short and pink no man should ever wear them and feel proud.

'Definitely, gay.' Kyle thought towards that guy as Isabella looked around.

"Kyle what do you think shirt or tank top?" Isabella asked holding up a purple version of each.

"Tank top." Kyle said turning his attention back to her.

"Okay pants or skirt?" She asked holding white versions of each.

"Skirt."

"Thanks I'll be right back I'm gonna go try them on."

"Alright, I'll be here." Kyle said though slightly hesitant.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just go try them on." Kyle said… at least that 'man' had left.

"Okay I'll be right out." She said going into the changing rooms.

Not very long at all later, but what felt like forever, Isabella came back out in the outfit. "What do you think?"

Kyle's jaw almost hit the ground it was like just when he thought she could get no cuter she did.

Isabella giggled, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"I...I...yeah." Kyle stammered out

She leaned in and kissed him since she had obviously inadvertently broke him.

Kyle kissed her back for a moment before they broke apart.

"Are you going to wear those out?" He asked.

"Of course not, I'll be right back." Isabella said before heading back into the fitting room to get her clothes back on.

Kyle waited patiently again and noticed polka dots on the ceiling.

"That is weird." He said outloud.

Isabella came back in the clothes she came in and looked up where he was looking. "Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked in the same tone and rhythm of 'whatcha doin'?'.

"Oh, the polka dots on the ceiling." Kyle said.

"Oh yeah, they are kind of weird."

"Yes, yes they are."

"How about we just pay for these and get out." Isabella suggested.

"Yes, lets please," Kyle said heading to the counter.

He paid for them and they left the store.

"Well that was painless mostly. Where to now?" Kyle asked

She looked around and found another store and that went on for a while and tihis part is boring.

After a few hours of shopping in several different shops Isabella and Kyle headed back to the Flynn-Fletcher home.

They went up to the door and knocked again.

Ferb answered again this time Katie and Adam stood behind him.

"Are they home yet?" Kyle asked.

"They are on the way. Come in." Ferb said

They came in closing the door behind them. "So, what's the plan?" Isabella asked.

"We wait and when they get home we all sit down and talk." Ferb said

"Alright, but what exactly do we say?" Isabella asked.

"We tell them everything that's happened," Ferb said

"Alright, that make sense," Isabella agreed.

"I hope it works." Adam said

Isabella looked down. "Hopefully it will, but if not we'll just kill him, so." She shrugged

"No killing Phineas." Ferb said

"But it's not really Phineas." Isabella reminded before looking around worriedly. "Where is he by the way?"

"He's with mom and dad."

"Oh, that explains why we haven't seen him since this morning." Kyle observed.

"Yeah he was in a mood when he came home."

"Probably, I kind of walked out on him to stop myself from cleaning his clock. He was trying to get me to break up with Isabella." Kyle explained.

"What!?" Ferb asked.

Kyle sighed and went through the conversation to him.

"What is wrong with him?" Ferb asked

"What I'd give to know." Isabella mumbled.

"Has he always been this way?" Kyle asked

"Definitely not, when you came it's like he suddenly turned into his exact opposite." Katie told him.

"So this is my fault?"

Katie realized her mistake, "No, no, that's not what I meant."

"That's what it sounded like." Kyle said

"That was bad wording just don't blame yourself for this."

"Alright sorry for overacting."

"It's alright, it's just all very confusing for all of us." Isabella said.

"Yeah I can imagine." Kyle said

At that time, there was a click of the lock and the door opened.

A red headed women walked in followed by a brown haired man in glasses and then Phineas.

"Mum, Dad, Phineas we need to talk to you about something important." Ferb said.

"Okay, Ferb dear what do you all want to talk about?" Mrs. FLynn-Fletcher asked them all as the three of them sat down

"About Phineas." Ferb said simply.

"Yeah, recently he hasn't been… well… Phineas." Isabella said avoiding eye contact with the triangle-headed boy.

"What do you mean?" Linda asked.

So they told her all about what had happened since Kyle and Isabella had gotten together leaving out the part about them being in Paris.

Linda and Lawrence looked at him in disbelief. "Phineas, is that true?" Linda asked in loosely conceal anger.

"Well yeah mom, but he stole Isabella from me." Phineas said

"Isabella wasn't yours to begin with." Lawrence said. "If she likes Kyle she has the right to choose him instead."

"Dad you don't understand."

"No, Phineas, he understands, you're the one who doesn't." Isabella said.

"What do I not understand, other than why you keep leading Kyle on?"

"Because I really DO like him Phineas." Isabella said holding Kyle close.

Phineas seemed to falter a little You..but that can't be." He stammered a little.

"That's what everyone else had said at first but it's the truth and you just, have to accept that." Isabella said sounding kind of scared with the nightmare permanently burned into her brain.

"But Isabella I mean...why?" Phineas asked

"Because, he did not ignore me he pays attention to me. He listens to me and respects me, plus he's smart and artistic…" She listed before hesitantely adding. "and as an added bonus, he's really hot."

Kyle blushed down at the girl snuggled into his side

"Oh,,,well okay I don't know what else to say." Phineas said sounding a bit lost.

"Can you please just let us be, Phineas?" Isabella asked holding her boyfriend closer still looking scared. "That's all I asked for. You can find someone else."

"I..I guess it's just...I always thought we would end up together is all." Phineas said somewhat dejectedly

"So did I, so did pretty much everyone that knew us but things change and so do people." Isabella said.

"I guess I should have acted sooner huh?" He asked

"Then I would have had absolutely no reason not to say yes." Isabella said honestly, it's not like it's news to anyone though.

"But now Kyle beat me to the punch."

Isabella gulped slightly. "Y-yes."

"I see, well then I'm sorry for being so thick headed." Phineas said

"Apology accepted." Isabella said slightly hesitantly.

Phineas stood and left the room without another word.

"It can't be over." Isabella concluded in paranoia. "It can't be that easy."

"No, your right it's not Phineas never gives up that easy terrific acting though!" Ferb shouted stopping Phineas in place.

Phineas turned around, "Who said I was acting?"

"I do because I know you." Ferb said

"Well I'm not, Ferb. Stop assuming you know everything about me. I've given up before"

"For about five minutes yeah, not this time though."

"And what make you so sure?" Phineas asked.

"You have a tell when you lie."

Phineas took his have away from his ear awkwardly. He needs to figure out how to stop doing that. "My ear just itches." He said scratching it again.

"Liar."

"I am not!" Phineas defended.

"Look me in the eyes and say that." Linda said.

Phineas looked his mother in the eyes gripping his wrists behind his back. "I'm not acting, and I'm not lying."

"Oh he's lying." Linda said

Phineas was shocked and didn't say anything, just headed up to his and Ferb's room locking the door.

Kyle sighed. "It's not over."

"Far from it." Isabella said without doubt. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah, want to come to my house?"

"Sure, I could meet your parents." Isabella agreed.

"Then lets go." Kyle said smiling at her.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you liked the chapter! See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Prepare for an emotional chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ready to meet my parents?" Kyle asked as they stood outside his house.

"Is there anything I should know before hand?" Isabella asked looking at the door.

"Yes they are very energetic and a bit overprotective."

Isabella nodded. "Good to know. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of other than the decoration," Kyle said

"Decoration?" She asked confused.

"The way the inside of the house is decorated. It's like a ranch house...you'll see." Kyle said.

"Alright, I'm ready." Isabella said now knowing what to expect.

"Okay," Kyle said pushing open the door.

Inside she saw polished red wood floors and plane white walls that had several odd object hanging on them as well as pictures. The couch was large black and stretched from one wall almost across the whole living room. Behind that there was a large plasma screen T.V and that was all just in the one room she could see.

"Wow, you sure you just moved here?" Isabella asked as she looked around.

"Yeah as I said we're all a bit energetic." Kyle said closing the door.

"Well, I must say, you definitely work fast. Where are they?" Isabella asked.

"Probably out back putting the trampoline up."

"And you still say you're not very interesting compared to Phineas?" Isabella asked seriously.

"Yes, yes I do why?"

"Because, I must say that this is **VERY** interesting, in your own way." Isabella countered.

"I don't see it, but I grew up around this sort of thing," Kyle shrugged.

"And I grew up around Phineas and Ferb's projects. It's true what they say, all things are relative and all relatives are things."

"Well want to go meet them?" Kyle asked.

Isabella nodded and they headed outside.

Outside they found a man with dark red hair and green eyes and a woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mom, dad." Kyle said getting their attention.

"Kyle there you are! How was your day?" Mrs. Smith asked hugging her son

"It was good." Kyle said not wanting to worry them by going though the negative details. "But there's someone I would like you to meet."

"I assume it's the pretty young lady behind you?" Mrs. Smith asked.

Kyle nodded and stepped to the side. "Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Isabella. The girl I was telling you about."

"Oh, so your the stunningly beautiful intelligent girl my son in head over heels for," Mr. Smith said.

Isabella blushed, "Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you guys."

"Kyle speaks very highly of you." Mrs, Smith said.

"Yeah, it's great to get to meet you." Mr. Smith told her.

"I'm a little nervous meeting you." Isabella said.

"Well, that's understandable but you don't need to be." Mrs. Smith told her.

"I still am a bit."

"Well, hopefully that'll change soon." She said simply.

"I just don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Most people are actually when meeting their boyfriend or girlfriends parents." Mr. Smith reassured.

"Kyle seemed so calm though," Isabella said.

"He was probably just good at hiding it." He pointed out. "He usually is with most things."

"He came home once to tell us he was suspended from school and did not seem nervous at all." Mrs. Smith said

"Wow! That's really impressive." Isabella said turning to Kyle.

"Yeah I just don't often show nerves," Kyle said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, that's a very impressive quality to have."

"Makes him hard to scare," Mr. Smith said.

"Yeah, I guess everything has it's pros and cons." Isabella agreed.

"No we get him on Halloween."

"That's a relief then." Isabella said with a giggle.

"You can help us now." Mrs. Smith said.

"Sounds fun." Isabella said in a creepy voice.

"Now I'm afraid. you can't use Isabella she already has cute to use against me."

Isabella gave him her cute face. "Come on, it sounds fun."

"I...alright." Kyle sighed

"Wow." Mr. Smith said quite impressed with what he saw.

"He's as weak against her as you are against me," Mrs. Smith whispered to her husband

"I'm not that weak against you." He whispered back to his wife.

"Oh yes you are." She said.

Mr. Smith sighed, "Ok, fine, I am."

"See only a very special girl could do that to our son," She whispered watching as Isabella hugged Kyle

"Yeah, you think we can trust her?" Mr. Smith asked.

"I like her so far," Mrs. Smith said.

"Me too, but we should still keep an eye on her." He said.

"Of course dear, but she seems perfect for Kyle to balance him out," Mrs. Smith said.

Kyle heard his mom and thought about the price that Isabella comes with in the form of her psycho ex-crush that they don't know anything about. He's not sure what they would think if they did know about him.

"Isa, do you think we should tell them about Phineas?"

Isabella shook her head and whispered. "It would probably just worry them."

"I guess so," Kyle sighed.

"The parents that need to know already do, no one else does." Isabella said.

"Don't my parents need to know?" Kyle asked.

Isabella hesitated. "Not really."

"Not really?" Kyle asked.

"His parents needed to know because they can do something about it. My mom needed to know because she's use to me going over there every day, she'd worry more if she didn't know." Isabella explained.

"Well, alright," Kyle said hesitantly.

"Well, unless you think they need to…" Isabella said.

"Well not yet they don't," Kyle admitted.

"Then it's best they don't until either of us conclude that they do." Isabella told him simply.

"Okay lts hope it does not come to that," Kyle said.

"That's really all we can do at this point since everyone forbade me and Adam from killing him."

"Yeah, killing is illegal Isa."

Isabella shrugged, "Only if you get caught."

"Isa, no killing."

Isabella sighed, "Fine."

"I'm serious," Kyle said.

"Well, that's ok because I wasn't." Isabella said simply then said after a pause. "Unless it get to the point of what happened in my nightmare."

"Izzy, that will never happen," Kyle said hugging her close.

"It's just, I don't know what to expect from him anymore, anything could happen." Isabella said.

"I know, but I'll be here."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." Isabella said hugging him.

"Are we interrupting?" Mr. Smith asked.

They broke apart and Isabella was blushing. "A little."

"Well no kissing here." Mrs. Smith said.

"We didn't, Mom." Kyle said.

"You both thought about it," She said

"Well, yeah but we didn't." Kyle pointed out.

"You were about too."

Kyle blushed a little bit. "Maybe."

"Never lie to a mother," Mrs. Smith said.

"Ok, yes." Kyle admitted.

"Good now Isabella are you staying for dinner?"

"I'd have to check up with my mom on that but I'd love to." Isabella said with a smile.

"I'm sure she could come too if she wants too."

"I'll make sure to ask." Isabella said before giving Kyle a quick hug and heading off to her house.

* * *

"So, that's Isabella hm?" Mr. Smith asked when she had left.

Kyle nodded, "Isn't she great?"

"She is very nice," Mrs. Smith said.

"Is she as beautiful as I said she was?" Kyle asked.

"Yes she is extremely pretty and you seem to be smitten," Mrs. Smith said

"Yeah, I was surprised that she likes me back though, almost all the boys at school are crazy for her but she never showed any interest." Kyle said.

"Really?" Mrs. Smith asked suspicious.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's anything we need to worry about." Kyle said realizing that it wasn't a smart thing for him to have told them.

Mrs. Smith nodded making a note to ask Isabella about that.

* * *

Speaking of Isabella, she just walked in alone.

"Mom can't come she has poker tonight." Isabella said having changed into the outfit Kyle bought her at the mall.

"Alright, well, it's good that you could come." Mrs. Smith said.

"Well I really wanted to get to know you guys," Isabella said

"That's good, but can I talk to you alone for a second?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Oh okay," Isabella said nervous.

They went in side while Kyle and his dad stayed outside.

"Now then Isabella I have something I wanted to ask you," Mrs. Smith said carefully.

Isabella gulped. "What is it?"

"Kyle said that boys have been after you at that school for years and yet you showed no interest until Kyle. So my question is; Why?"

"Well, I didn't want to end up with just anyone. I wanted it to be someone I really like." Isabella said carefully side stepping mentioning Phineas.

"And Kyle caught your attention out of all the boys? No one else?" She asked carefully.

"No one else." Isabella heard herself say without hesitation.

"Well, alright then as long as you don't hurt my son," She said.

"I swear, I wouldn't even think about it." Isabella said seriously.

"Alright then lets go I think Kyle wants to show you around," She smiled.

"Alright," Isabella said as they headed back to the boys.

"Izzy, your back!" Kyle said hugging her.

"Yeah, your mom just wanted to check up on some things with me." Isabella said hugging him back.

"Oh, she didn't give you to hard of a time did she?"

Isabella shook her head. "It wasn't too bad."

"Good, I don't want her to scare you off." Kyle said.

"That would be very hard for her to do." Isabella said simply.

"I hope so, but she can be scary when she wants," Kyle said glancing at his mom

"Trust me, I'm never going anywhere." Isabella said.

"Go to know so want to see the rest of the house?" He asked

"Sure, I would love to." Isabella said with a smile.

"Well then follow me," Kyle said taking her hand.

* * *

He lead her back into the house and into the next room in close proximity.

She saw what she could only be described as a futuristic kitchen. It all seemed to be made of smooth black metal and there were no handles visible

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Isabella said looking around at it.

"This is a kitchen modified by dad," Kyle said.

"I can't believe it, all the possibilities to cook in here!"

"Yes plus you may have noticed the lack of handles?" Kyle asked.

"Of course I did, so, how does everything work?" Isabella asked.

"Watch," Kyle walked over to the fridge ad pressed his hand to the door. A hole opened and out slid a soda.

Isabella couldn't believe her eyes, "That has to be one of the coolest things I've ever seen." She said and that means a **LOT** more coming from her.

"It's a pretty cool thing the fridge detects what you want by scanning your taste buds and gives it to you."

"Pretty cool, it's absolutely amazing." Isabella said and walked up to it. "May I try it?"

"Go ahead," Kyle said stepping aside.

Isabella placed her hand on the fridge and out came a bottle of apple juice, she's always liked apple juice for some reason. Well, duh, it's delicious.

"That is so cool!" She said.

"Well, I guess it is cool but I thought you'd be harder to impress." Kyle said honestly.

"I'm unpredictable," Isabella shrugged.

"I can tell." Kyle said simply. "You never do what people expect."

"I am proud of that." Isabella said.

"Well, that's good, predictability can get boring." Kyle said putting his arm around her.

"Exactly so do the cupboards work the same way?" Isabella asked.

Kyle nodded, "So do the closets in the bedrooms."

"That is so cool could you guys put those in other houses?" She asked.

Kyle shrugged, "I guess we could. Why, you want some?"

"Well I would like some yeah," Isabella said blushing as they left the room.

"Well, I could talk to my parents about that, see if we can't get that arranged."

"Thank you Kyle!" She said quickly kissing him.

"Hey, we said no kissing." Mrs. Smith said from behind them.

Kyle and Isabella jumped apart blushing.

"Sorry, Mom," Kyle apologized.

"Just not in the house, please?" She asked.

"Alright, we promise we won't do it again." Isabella said.

_"At least not in front of you,"_ She thought.

"Well, let's hope we don't catch you doing so again." Mrs. Smith said seriously.

"What happens then?" Kyle asked

"Then you're grounded." Mr. Smith told Kyle. "Which of course includes no girlfriend."

"You wouldn't!" Kyle gasped.

"You know full well we would." He told his soon.

"But dad," He sputtered.

"You don't want it, then don't do it." Mr. Smith said simply.

"Outside the house we can?" Isabella asked

"Outside the house and backyard, yes." Mrs. Smith said.

"Yes ma'am," They said.

"Now, how about you show her the rest of the house?" She suggested.

"Right where to next Izzy the garage, bathroom, or the bedrooms?" Kyle asked.

Isabella thought about it, "Garage."

* * *

So, Kyle took her hand an lead her to the garage all the lights in there were out.

"You ready, Izzy?" Kyle asked her.

"Yes," She said carefully.

Kyle place his hand against the wall and all the lights turned on.

She found a room filled with hobbies of sorts from vintage cards to models of cars.

"This is basically where I do the none paper art," Kyle said

"Wow! They're amazing, Kyle!" Isabella said wondering if he'll ever **STOP** becoming more and more amazing… and concluding not.

"Thanks they are really fun," Kyle said.

"I can imagine. Is there anything you **CAN'T** do?" Isabella asked.

"I can't play basketball," Kyle said.

Isabella shrugged. "Neither can I. Should we check out the bedrooms?"

"Of course, which do you want to start with mine, mom and dads, or the guests rooms?"

Isabella shrugged, "Any one."

"Guest room it is," Kyle said

He lead her upstairs and into the guest room.

* * *

It was fairly ordinary which surprised her.

"Anything special?" Isabella asked expectantly.

"Not here other than the closet," Kyle said.

"Which works like the fridge does right?" Isabella asked.

"Exactly! Just with clothes you put in it," Kyle said.

"Alright, so, what's your room like?" Isabella asked.

Kyle grinned, "follow me."

Isabella took Kyle's hand and he lead her to his room.

* * *

The first thing she saw his door had no handle.

"Like everything else?" Isabella asked.

"Yes," Kyle said opening the door by pressing his hand to it.

Isabella walked in to find a room of carefully painted maroon and gold walls and the same hardwood floors. Against one wall was a loft bed with a desk and laptop on it. beside that was panting and drawing supplies, paper, and canvases. The was also a few bean bag chairs beside the desk chair. On the opposite wall was the closet and a T.V in the wall beside it with a game system plugged into it.

"Sweet man cave you got here." Isabella said looking around.

"Thanks, I like it," Kyle said.

"I bet, it seems to have all your favorite things." She observed looking around.

"No, with you here now it does," Kyle said.

Isabella blushed deeply, "A little corny there."

"Sorry, could not help it," Kyle said.

"It's ok, I kind of liked it." Isabella said still blushing.

Kyle smiled, "So what do you think so far?"

"I think I am very very jealous." Isabella said simply.

"Why?" Kyle asked confused

"Because your whole house is so awesome." Isabella said simply.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, it's pretty much undeniable," Isabella said amazed.

"I'm glad you like it. if you want we could redo your home," Kyle offered

"I would like that, and I'm sure mom and Adam would too."

"Good, Dad would love that," Kyle said.

"I'll talk to them about it when I get back and get back to you on that." Isabella told him.

"Good, so now what's left?" Kyle asked.

"Your parents room and the bathroom." Isabella answered.

"Okay where to Madame?" He asked in a fake french accent.

Isabella giggled at the accent, "Might as well finish the bedrooms while we're at it."

"Okay right this way," He said leading her down the hall.

* * *

They stepped into a room that was overdone to say the least, the while room was pretty much set up like a jungle hut. Instead of the wood floors it had what looked like a dirt floor but luckly wasn't, the wall were covering in what looks like straw, the large bed basically has a burlap sheet with a blanket underneath. The bed posts and handless dressers looked deceivingly like rotting wood.

"Uh..wow!" Isabella said.

"Yeah, they're kind of… I don't think there's a word for it exactly." Kyle said.

"Eccentric?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, I guess that works, they're eccentric."

"There my parents though," Kyle said fondly.

"True you have to love them." Isabella agreed.

"I do," Kyle said.

"So, what about the bathrooms?" Isabella asked that being last.

"Right follow me," Kyle said

He lead her to the nearest bathroom, which the door to it also had no handle.

He opened the door and she found a white room there was a cube shower with shower heads sticking out of each wall  
2 days ago

"Impressive, anything of note?" Isabella asked.

"We never run out of hot water," Kyle said.

"Now that must be nice. It gets **REALLY** annoying when you do." Isabella commented.

"Yeah, we like it," Kyle said

"And you'd be able to get that in our house?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"Oh easily," Kyle said.

"Thank you." Isabella said hugging him..

"It's no trouble," He said hugging her back.

"Still, it really means a lot."

"It is my pleasure," Kyle said.

"So, is there anything else to show me?" Isabella asked.

"No not really," Kyle said

"Then what should we do?" Isabella asked.

"Well it's an hour to dinner so...we could go jump on the trampoline?"

"Sure." Isabella said letting go of him and holding out her hand for him to take.

He took it and they left. Unknown to them there was someone watching them through the windows.

Kyle double-checked that it was done before climbing onto it.

"Come on," He said climbing up.

Isabella smiled and climbed up onto the trampoline herself.

"You look nervous," Kyle said.

"It feels like someone's watching us." Isabella said flatly.

"It does doesn't it?" Kyle asked.

Isabella looked around hastily to spot the spy.

"I can't see them," Kyle said.

"I don't either but they're definitely is someone."

"I know, but who?"

Isabella gulped, "Well, I have one theory."

"Him?" Kyle asked.

Isabella nodded, biting her lip till she tasted blood.

"Calm down Izzy he can't hurt you," Kyle said.

"I guess you're right, as long as you and/or Adam are there to protect me." Isabella said taking a deep breathe.

"See? So calm down," Kyle said soothingly.

"You're right, but it's just hard to think straight." Isabella said.

"It'll be okay," Kyle said.

"Let's just bounce." Isabella said simply. "Ignore him."

So they and it was fun up until Kyle fell and landed awkwardly on his butt and back.

"Ah!" He screamed.

"You ok?" Isabella asked urgently. SHe tried to help him up, but he wince d and she at him back down

"Uh, sort of," Kyle said.

"What hurts?" She asked instantly in Fireside mode.

"The base of my spine," He said

"Lumbar region, sternum, or coccyx?" Isabella asked lifting up the back of his shirt carefully.

"Lumbar region and sternum," He said.

Isabella did a quick check through the BP-DOC and thankfully didn't find anything but the pain. "Do you think I should get your parents?" She asked.

"Yeah probably," Kyle said.

"Alright, I promise I'll be right back," Isabella promised before heading back inside.

* * *

Kyle lay flat on his back and waited.

Isabella sprinted into the kitchen in a hurry. "Kyle fell off the trap and hurt the base of his spine." she said wasting no time.

"What!" They both said running out of the room.

The three of them ran outside and found Kyle still laying there.

He hissed as he tried to roll over

His mom stopped him. "Don't do that, you'll probably just make it worse."

"So what do I do then?" Kyle asked.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." Mrs. Smith said leaving the yard and pulling ou her cell phone in a complete mother reaction.

"Mom what are you doing?" Kyle asked.

But she was already out of earshot dialing those three unnecessary in this situation numbers.

"She's not doing what I think she is right?" Kyle asked

"Well, I hope she's not." Isabella said looking over in that direction.

"I called an ambulance," Mrs. Smith said.

Kyle groaned still on his back on the floor. "Seriously, Mom? It's not THAT big of a deal."

"Really then sit up straight," She challenged.

"I can't," Kyle said.

"Then it was necessary." She said simple as that.

"Fine, but I say I'll be fine I still feel my legs and all," Kyle said.

"Can you move them?" Mrs. Smith asked seriously as they started to hear sirens in the distance.

"Yeah," Kyle said bending his legs and feet.

"It just hurts to do it," Kyle said.

She was relieved at that and was about to say something when the ambulance pulled in front of the house.

"Dear go and tell them where we are," Mrs. Smith said.

Mr. Smith headed to the front yard to told to the EMTs and Paramedics.

They wheeled a strecher into the back yard.

"Lay straight please," One of them asked.

Grimacing, Kyle straightened his legs back out.

They lifted him and placed him on the stretcher.

The medical director told his parents where they'll be taking him as the others moved him back to the ambulance.

"Can we go with him?" Isabella asked worried.

"I suppose that will be ok." He said and lead them over to the ambulance.

"Alright, we'll get to the hospital and have you checked out," The medic said.

"Alright, thank you, Sir." Kyle said from on the stretcher.

"Lets go!" He said and the sirens became active.

Do to the important nature of an ambulance, they were at the hospital in almost no time.

"Alright be careful getting him off," The medic said.

They carefully got him off the ambulance and wheeled him into the hospital, Isabella and the Smiths followed close behind.

The doctors inspected him for just over an hour and then came out.

* * *

Where is the Smith family?" She asked

Mr. and Mrs. Smith stood up worriedly. "Here."

"Well I have good news and bad news," she said.

"What's the good news?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"He'll be alright, that is the good news," She said hesitantly.

"What's the bad news then?" Mr. Smith asked warily.

"That fall hurt your son more than you all may have realized. He has two herniated discs and one almost shattered all near the base of his spine. It will require surgery if you ever want him to walk without pain," She said.

They gulped, as Isabella just got up and left outside for a second without a word. "Then do the surgery, whatever it takes." His mom told the doctor.

"Of course it'll be about five hours prep time he'll be in room 412," She said before heading away for prep.

Outside Mr. Smith walked up to Isabella, "Are you okay?" He asked.

* * *

She was sitting on a bench outside with her face in her hands. "No, this is my fault."

"It is not, it was an accident that Kyle fell, but he'll be alright after the surgery," Mr. Smith said

"I was suppose to look out for him though." Isabella said not looking up.

"Isabella it could have happened to anyone it's not your fault," He said

"I was suppose to make sure nothing happened to him, I promised I would."

"When something did happen though you made sure he got the proper help, and I know Kyle does not blame you," Mr. Smith said.

Isabella had finally looked up with a weak smile. "I suppose you're right."

"There's a smile now how about we go see Kyle?"

Isabella nodded slowly before standing up.

"Alright and calm down it'll be okay," Mr. Smith said

Isabella took a deep breath calming herself down. "Alright, I'm ready."

They entered met with Mrs. Smith and all headed to Kyle's room

Kyle was lain on the hospital bed thingy that I don't want to call a table as the doctors scattered around him to prep.

"Alright, it'll be a while so try to relax, until then," One of the Doctors said.

"Alright, we understand." Mrs. Smith said.

"Good, but I was talking to him," The doctor said smiling as she left the room.

* * *

For the first time Isabella saw Kyle looking extremely worried and it was an odd expression on him.

Isabella gulped and walked up to him. "What is it, Kyle?"

"It's this surgery," Kyle said looking at her.

"The doctor said you'll fine afterwards though." Isabella said.

"I know, but this is major surgery," Kyle said.

"I know." Isabella said looking down still feeling like it's her fault despite what Mr. Smitt said.

"Hey Izzy this is not your fault," Kyle said.

"I was suppose to protect you." Isabella countered.

"It was an accident you can't protect against that," Kyle said

"I suppose you're right." Isabella said looking at her incapacitated boyfriend.

"There, now please stop feeling guilty."

Isabella nodded, "I'll try."

"Good," Kyle said still sounding nervous.

"Listen, it's going to be ok, Ky." Isabella told him soothingly. "Trust me."

"I do, I'm just really nervous."

"I can understand that, and I'm going to be here for you the whole time, I promise," Isabella swore.

"That actually helps quiet a bit," Kyle said

"I figured it would, and it's true, I'm sure your parents will be, too." Isabella told him.

"Okay," Kyle breathed.

"Does that help, too?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah a bit," He said.

Isabella realized how this must have looked next door and pulled out her phone, which was on silent, realizing that she had about twenty missed calls.

"Oops," She said blushing.

* * *

She scrolled through them seeing that they were pretty much all from Adam but while she was looking she received another one which she obviously answered.

"Isa! Are you okay?" Adam asked clearly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Kyle had injured his spine, hence the ambulance." Isabella explained realizing that she more than likely nearly giving him a heart attack with an ambulance showing up where she was and then not answering her phone.

"What happened is he okay?" Adam asked.

"He fell off a tramp in his yard. The doctor said he has two herniated discs and one almost shattered all near the base of his spine which will require surgury but he should be fine afterwards. I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't realize my phone was on silent and it didn't really register until right before you called this time." Isabella explained.

"Do you want us to come get you?"

"No, I promised I'll be here for him. He's really nervous about the surgery," Isabella told him.

"How major is the surgery?" Adam asked

"I'm not sure, they didn't exactly go into detail." Isabella admitted.

"They did with me," Kyle said.

"Just a second, Adam," Isabella said putting her hand against the receiver and turning to Kyle, "What is it then?"

"Very, major." Kyle said

Isabella but looked very worried as she put the receiver back to her lips. "Very major.'

"We'll be there in a minute," Adam said

"Alright. See you then, Bro." Isabella said not taking her eyes off Kyle.

"I didn't want to worry you," Kyle said when she hung up.

"I can understand that but it still would have been nice to know. That way I'd know what to expect."

"Sorry," Kyle muttered.

"It's ok, like I said, I can understand where you were coming from with that." Isabella said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"So now we wait?" He asked.

"Well, we have nothing else to do." Isabella said simply.

He offered his hand out to all of them.

Isabella took the hand gently still locked on his eyes.

"I'm scared," He admitted which were two words the Smiths had never heard from their son.

"I know you are, but it's going to be ok. We'll make sure of it and so will the doctors." Isabella promised.

"Are you sure?" He asked them.

The Smiths had never seen their son so afraid.

"We're sure." Mrs. Smith said walking up to him. "They'll take good care of you."

"Okay," He muttered

"You're gonna be okay," Isabella repeated in barely a breath.

"Okay I'll calm down or try to," Kyle said

"Thank you, I know it's going to be hard though," Isabella said.

"I hope I just sleep through it all," He said.

"You more than likely will." She told him.

"I hope so, I just don't know what to think," Kyle said.

"Then think positive, that's what you told me to do." Isabella told him hoping his parent wont ask.

"I will, thanks." He said still nervous.

"Harder then it sounds, isn't it?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah it is," Kyle sighed.

"But the doctors are sure you'll be fine, so, shouldn't you be?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, but major surgery tends to make you nervous," Kyle said.

"What exactly is the surgery?" Isabella asked.

"It's a newer type of surgery they go in and basically replace the discs in my spine with metal ones, it's risky though one wrong move by the surgeon and I may never walk again," Kyle said holding up one of the metal discs they were going to put in his back which looked the same as the bone except a shining silver.

Isabella just froze speechless ruining any chances of relieving his nerves. That's risky as hell. Was it even worth it at that point?

"Yes it's worth it," Kyle said.

"If you're sure, but it just seems so risky." Isabella said wondering how he know she was wondering that.

"It is, but all the options they gave were risky," Kyle said

"I guess that's true. Besides, the doctors know what they're doing." Isabella said realizing that she has to think positively or he never will.

"Exactly," Kyle said.

"When did these roles suddenly switch?" She asked thinking about how she was trying to convince him to calm down.

"I'm not sure," Kyle said.

* * *

Adam and Vivian had just gotten to the hospital.

"Hello?" Adam asked knocking at the door

"Come in." Isabella's voice said from inside.

They walked in and found Kyle laying in his hospital bed looking relaxed, but nervous.

Adam walked up next to the bed. "You doing okay?" He asked meaning mentally since he's obviously not physically.

"Mostly, yeah" Kyle said.

"Well, that's good. What is the surgery they're gonna do anyways?" Adam asked.

"It's a newer type of surgery they go in and basically replace the discs in his spine with metal ones, it's risky though one wrong move by the surgeon and he may never walk again," Isabella repeated what Kyle had told her.

"Well, that's probably never going to happen. The surgeon know what they're doing so you'll be just fine." Adam told Kyle confidently.

"I know," Kyle said.

Adam nodded, "Good, then you have nothing to worry about, you'll be just fine."

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Kyle said from the bed.

The doctor walked in, "It's time." She said

"So we have to leave?" Isabella asked more knowingly.

"Yes we have to wheel him to the operating room," She said. Kyle started to shake a little

"Everything's going to be okay, Kyle." Isabella promised letting go of his hand as they wheeled him off.

For the first time they could remember Mr. and Mrs. Smith saw their son looking truly terrified.

"Everything's going to be ok," Isabella repeated to just herself.

"If it helps you can wait in either the waiting room or the observation room," One of the Doctors said

"Where's the observation room?" Isabella asked.

"Down the hall to the right up the stairs then all the way to you left," She said.

* * *

The doctor left to the operation room leaving them to decide for themselves.

"I don't know if I want observe," Mrs. Smith said.

"Then you don't have to, I'm going to though." Isabella said not wanting to change that.

"Are you sure Isa?" Adam asked worried.

Isabella nodded, "I'm sure."

"I'm going with Isa," Adam said.

"Alright, anyone else?" She asked.

The adults all shook there heads none of them having the stomach for blood.

"Alright then, we'll see you guys after the surgery's done." Isabella said as her and Adam headed over to the observation room.

"Be careful!" Vivian called out.

"We will!" Isabella called back.

* * *

They got to the observation room just as they were putting Kyle under.

"Are you sure you want to be here, Adam?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, I can't let you be alone and he's my friend," Adam said.

"Alright, just making sure," Isabella agreed.

"Good, but are you sure?"

Isabella nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright, because their cutting his back open," Adam said.

"I can see that." Isabella said as she watched intently silently praying that Kyle and Adam were right and nothing bad's going to happen.

She flinched a little when they pulled his original bones out.

Adam noticed her flinch, "You know, you can change your mind and go back to the waiting room at anytime."

"No, I want to know he's alright," She said.

"I figured, just wanted to make sure you knew." Adam said watching as they started put in the replacements. 'They're moving so fast.' He thought but didn't say it out loud.

"Why are they moving so fast?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"Maybe it has to do with the nerves," Adam said.

"I guess, but it just seems like it would raise the risk exponentially." Isabella said biting her lip.

"I know, but he's alright," Adam said.

"Yeah, and hopefully it stays that way." Isabella said.

"It will so calm down," Adam assured

Isabella took a deep breath. "Alright, I will."

"Good," Adam said.

"Oh my god, they're almost done." Isabella observed in disbelief.

"Isa, you may not have noticed, but they have been working on him for about two and a half hours now," Adam said pointing to the clock.

Isabella looked over at the clock. "Oh, wow, time really flew then."

"Time flies when your worried," Adam said.

"That's not how that saying goes but ok." Isabella said with a shrug.

"It works here though," Adam said hugging her.

"You sure he's okay down there?" Isabella asked still worried. "Nothing went wrong that we didn't notice?"

"He's alright Isa," Adam said soothingly.

"I really hope you're right." Isabella said with a sigh.

"I think I am," Adam said.

"What are we going to do if you aren't? He can't really defend yourself against an unpredictable psychopath if he's in a wheelchair." Isabella reminded referring to Phineas.

"I can handle him and Kyle be walking again before you know it," Adam said.

"You're right, I guess I just worry too much." Isabella said. "But I do have one question."

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"Would you be saying the same thing if Kyle and I's roles were reversed?" Isabella asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"If I was down there having to have to surgery and Kyle was up here really worried about me would you be telling him the same thing that you're telling me?"

"Maybe, but he would not get a hug," Adam said.

Isabella chuckled, "That's why I said say, not do."

"Well, maybe unless it was his fault," Adam said

"Yeah, then you'd beat the crap out of him but what if he just thought it was his fault, but it really wasn't?" Isabella asked.

"Then we would talk about it," Adam said.

"Looks like they're done," Isabella observed.

"Yeah, I think they are," Adam said.

"Should we head back down then?" She asked.

"Yeah, they'll put him back in his room now," Isabella said.

The two of them headed back down to where the adults are.

* * *

"So?" Mrs. Smith asked as they and the doctors who had gloves covered in Kyle's blood.

"He'll be fine." The main surgeon said, "He'll need some physical therapy for a while to be able to walk normally again but he'll be fine."

"Oh thank goodness," Mrs. Smith said.

"He's back in the same room you guys were in earlier if you want to see him. He hasn't woken up yet though." She explained.

"Okay," They said

They all headed into Kyle's room, still a little nervous.

* * *

Kyle lay asleep almost peacefully though the bandages on his back were almost completely red there was an I.V in his arm and a heart monitor kept beeping

"When do you think he'll wake up." Isabella asked one of the doctors as she walked up to him.

"Not for a few hours we had so put him in a deep sleep," The doctor said.

Isabella took the hand the didn't have the iv turning to her mom knowing it was already getting late. "Is it ok if I stay here for the night? I promised I'd be here for him so I have to be here when he wakes up."

"Well, you are on break so, yes you can," Vivian sighed

"We'll go get Kyle's laptop and ipod he'll go mad here without those," Mr. Smith said.

"Alright." Isabella said not letting go of his hand.

"I'll stay here unless you don't want me too?" Adam asked his sister.

"You can stay, besides, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too when he wakes up." Isabella said.

Adam smiled. "Get our laptops and chargers too?" He asked.

"Will do," They promised.

"Thank you!" They said.

"He's going to be okay." Isabella breathed as the adults left.

"He'll be just fine," Adam said.

* * *

**A/N: Tense huh? Leave a review please, see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Emily Kinney does not belong to us we are just using her. Kyle, The Smith, and Adam do belong to us though. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

What felt like eternities later, Kyle's eyes finally opened and his smiled when he saw his girlfriend right in front of him. "Hey Izzy." He said though his voice sounded weak.

"Hey there," she said quietly since Adam was asleep.

Kyle noticed that Adam was asleep. "What time is it?" He asked worried about his girlfriend.

"About two thirty in the morning," Isabella said.

"Had you gotten any sleep?" Kyle asked quietly worried about her well being.

"Of course I did, but we sleep in shifts waiting for you to wake up," She said

"Alright, just making sure." Kyle said relieved.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Pretty sore, but it'll probably be like that for a while."

"Yeah, but your okay right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll just need some time to recover." Kyle said.

"The doctors say it'll take a year of help," She said.

"That makes sense. It was a really major surgury." Kyle sais looking down.

"Yes and it was really bloody," Isabella said.

"I can imagine." Kyle said looking over at the IV bag. "But blood cells go through mitosis very quickly and easily. So that shoudn't be a problem."

"I know that, but still I was worried," Isabella said.

"Don't be, I'm going to be fine." Kyle told her.

"Yeah, so should be able to walk and run two weeks after they let you out," Isabella said.

"How long would I have to be here?" Kyle asked.

"Three to four days," She said.

"Well, I guess that won't be too bad, and after that I'll have to be in a wheelchair for two weeks or what?"

"Yes, a wheelchair for a while," She said.

"Well, I guess it could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, it really could have," Kyle said. Adam was starting to wake up. "Hey Adam," Kyle said.

"Kyle! You're up." Adam said getting up and going over to him.

"Yeah," Kyle said still weak.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Exhuasted," Kyle said.

"Understandable but how's your back?" Adam asked.

"Sore and bleeding," Kyle said.

"Well, that was expected." Adam said feeling stupid for asking. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kyle shrugged.

"Your parents brought you laptop and iPod by the way." Adam told him. "Said you'd grt bored without them."

"I would have," Kyle said.

"You want one of them?" Isabella asked..

"Maybe later," Kyle said.

Isabella hesitantly and gently took his hand. "Alright."

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"I was just so worried." Isabella told him.

"It's okay, I'm okay" Kyle said.

Isabella nodded, "I know."

"Good, so you won't worry?" Kyle asked.

Isabella nodded. "I'll try not to."

"Okay, so what did I miss?" Kyle asked.

"Not much at all. Luckily Phineas apparently has one line he wont cross." Isabella said.

"Which one?" Adam asked.

"Apparently, a hospital during emergency surgery." Isabella said since Phineas didn't show up in anyway.

"Good," Kyle muttered.

"That would have been terrible." Isabella said looking down.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"Hopefully, he'll just avoid the hospital in general." Isabella said looking around.

"I hope," Kyle said.

"Wait, isn't there a way that if he tried we could just flat out have the doctors not let him in?" Isabella asked her brother.

"Yeah, we could." Adam said.

"Do you think we should?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe," Adam said.

"I think it would probably be best. Better safe than sorry right?" Isabella said.

"Yeah," Kyle answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back, Kyle." Isabella said leaving the room.

"She is really worried," Adam said.

"I don't blame her, I'd just prefer she not be." Kyle said

"I know, but she's worried for you," Adam said.

* * *

Isabella walked up to the graveyard shift lady at the front desk. "Excuse me," She said.

"What could I do for you?" The lady asked.

"There is a boy with red hair and a triangle head who we do not want allowed in," Isabella said.

"Alright, what room is this for." She asked putting it in.

"412 and the boys name is Phineas Flynn the rest of his family is welcome," She said.

"Alright, we'll make sure to keep him out." The lady said putting it in not havig to ask why according to protocol.

"He's sort of a stalker in a way," She said.

"Alright, well, like I said, we'll make sure he doesn't get in." The lady told her.

"Thank you very much," Isabella said.

"No problem, and I'll make sure that Darren knows, he's the guy taking the next shift."

"Thanks," She said.

"You're welcome." The lady said as Isabella left back to the room.

* * *

She got back and found Kyle on his laptop. "Aw, did you get bored without me?" Isabella asked him.

"Yes, I did." Kyle said smiling at her.

"That's so sweet." She said going up to him. "By the way. They'll make sure that Phineas doesn't make it in here."

"Good," Both boys said.

Isabella sat down. "Will that ever stop feeling extremely weird?"

"What?" Adam asked.

"Phineas being filed under 'to be avoided and all costs. I obviously know why it has to be that way but it just feels really weird." Isabella admited.

"I can imagine," Kyle said.

"So, that brings us back to my original question."

"What?" Kyle asked

"Will it ever stop feeling extrememly weird?" Isabella repeated.

"Maybe one day," Adam said.

'If we're still alive long enough.' Isabella thought then mentally lectured her mind, 'What no! Go away! Bad thought!'

"Izzy, are you okay?" Kyle asked.

Isabella opened the eyes that she didn't even realize were closed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Adam asked. Isabella nodded.

"Okay," Kyle yawned.

Isabella stood up and went over to him taking his laptop away. "You should get some sleep."

"I don't need to sleep," He yawned.

"Yes you do, besides, it helps your body's natural mitosis work faster at repairing the tissue." Isabella pointed out.

"Do you know everything?" Kyle asked.

"The stuff from Fireside when I was younger really helps a lot." Isabella said simply. "Now sleep."

Kyle looked ready to argue, but his eyelids dropped and he fell asleep

Isabella sat back down and fell asleep as well. She was shaken gently awake by Mrs. Smith. She opened her eyes and looked up at her. "Hello, Mrs. Smith." She said softly.

"Hello, did he wake?" She asked

"Oh, yeah." Isabella said and explained what happened dodging the parts about Phineas.

"How was he?" She whispered as the boy in question slept on.

"Pretty well all things concidered actually." Isabella whispered.

"Good, I had a hard time sleeping last night," She said

"So did I." Isabella whispered looking over at him listening to the steady beep of the heart rate monitor.

"Do you love my son?" She asked.

Isabella nodded. "More than anything."

"I mean it, Isabella. Do you? Your protective beyond any crush," She said

"I do love him Mrs. Smith," Isabella said truthfully. "and when I love, I give it all I've got."

Mrs. Smith smiled, "Good I don't want to see his heart broken and you make him happier than I've ever seen him," She said.

"I understand that. He's your son and you just want to protect family more than anything." Isabella whispered knowingly. "My brother had recently got in a new relationship and if she breaks his heart, she wont live to tell the story."

"Well, then I know he made a great choice," Mrs. Smith said

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith." Isabella said.

"Thank you," She said. Isabella just stared at the sleeping incapacitated boy.

* * *

Kyle began to wake about two hours later, that was expected they said he would be very tired for about a week.

"Hey, Kyle." His mom said walking up to the bed.

"Hey mom," He said in a voice that said he needed a drink.

She handed him the water cup they had for him. "How you feeling?"

He drank all the water then said, "Tired, but better." Kyle said

"That's a relief." She said taking the empty cup and set it down.

"Yeah, but how are you, mom?" He asked.

"Better now that I know that you are." She said.

"Glad to help," He said.

"Yet you said you don't need an ambulance."

"Sorry, I did not think it was so bad," Kyle said.

"Never question a mother's intuition." Mrs. Smith said simply.

"I never will again," Kyle said.

"I guess I shouldn't have either." Isabella said going up to him.

"What do you men?" Kyle asked.

"I shouldn't have assumed that it wasn't that bad." Isabella said.

"Well, I made the same mistake," Kyle said.

"Neither of us should have though." Isabella said.

"True," Kyle said.

Isabella sighed, "Well, at least you're mom did anyways."

"Yeah, good thing too," Kyle said.

Isabella nodded. "Or who knows what could have happened."

"I would not be walking," Kyle said.

Isabella looked down. "That would be terrible."

"Yes it would," Mrs. Smith said.

"I would still love you though." Isabella said taking his hand with a smile.

"Really?" Kyle asked smiling at her.

"Of course, I would. Do you really think I'm that shallow?" Isabella asked still smiling.

"No," Kyle said smiling.

"Than you don't have anything to worry about. I'll love you no matter what happenes." Isabella said soothingly.

"I love you, too," Kyle said blushing. Mrs. Smith smiled at the words. She really is right for him.

"Hey," Adam said getting their attention.

"What?" Isabella asked turning to her brother.

"The others are on their way," Adam said.

Isabella nodded, "Okay, thanks for letting us know."

"And they're bringing Phineas," Adam said.

"They won't let him in." Isabella pointed out hoping they follow up on that.

"Um… who's Phineas?" Mrs. Smith asked confused.

"He's an ex-friend of ours," Adm said.

"Then what happened?" Mrs. Smith asked worriedly.

"He became rude..." Isabella said carefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest had made it to the hospital. Darren was working the front desk and saw Phineas, 'red hair, triangle head, I seriously thought she was making that up.' "Excuse me young man, what's your name?"

"Phineas Flynn, why?" He asked.

"Are you here to see Kyle Smith?" Darren asked.

"Yes we are why?" Linda asked.

"Kyle had specifically requested to keep you away from him under all circumstances." Darren informed. "We can't let him go in there."

"He did?" Linda asked though with Phineas' recent behavior she could not blame him.

Darren nodded, "We have the report right here." He said turning the computer screen to face them.

"I do not have an unhealthy obsession," Phineas said.

"Yes you do." Ferb said bluntly.

"I do not," Phineas said glaring at him.

"Yes, yes do, Phineas." Ferb said glaring back "With you're recent behavior, I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow had something to do with the accident. In fact, I'd be surprised if you didn't."

"What I did not," Phineas said looking away from him.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye when you say that?" Ferb asked.

"Why do I have to?" Phineas asked.

"Because, refusing to make eye contact is one of the main signs that someone is lying." Ferb said dead serious givin the situation.

"Phineas did you cause this?" Linda asked.

"No." Phineas said he still didn't look at her or anyone.

"Phineas," She said in a warning tone.

Phineas gulped looking her in the eyes and unknown to everyone, Darren's finger went near a silent alarm under the desk but didn't activate it quite yet. "No, I did not." Phineas said.

"You're lying to me," She said dangerously.

Phineas gulped and backed up. "Phineas, what did you do?" Ferb asked angrier than anyone has ever seen him.

"I manipulated sonic waves to adjust the trampoline to over bounce him," Phineas said. Everyone was speechless as some cops came in since Darren had hit the alarm.

"Phineas, how could you?" Linda asked

"I did what I had to do, ok?" Phineas said as the cops put the handcuffs on him having caught the confession.

"No, it's not," Ferb spat.

"Phineas Flynn you are under arrest for assault and possibly attempted murder," The police officer said.

* * *

As the cops dragged off a shocked Phineas. Ferb stormed off to the room that Adam said they were in. "Well, I have good news and predictable news. Anyone care to guess the predictable news?" Ferb asked once he was in the room.

"Do any of us want to?" Adam asked wearily

"Well, it will probably make you want to kill Phineas even more than you already do and just might make me let you." Ferb said making Isabella paper-pale.

"He didn't." She said in disbelief.

"He did," Ferb said.

"Who even DOES that?!" Isabella asked angrily but took a deep breath. "What's the good news?"

"He's been taken away," Ferb said a bit sadly.

"Away? You mean like, by the police?" Isabella asked not knowing anything else that could be.

"Yes," Ferb sighed.

Isabella sighed looking down. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about him anymore."

"What's going on?" Mrs Smith asked.

"Phineas caused the 'accident' that got him here so he got arrested." Ferb said not knowing that she's not suppose to know about the issuses with Phineas.

"Why?" Mrs. Smith asked.

Isabella bit her lip. "He's insane, apperently."

"Yes, he is and he has an unhealthy obsession with Isabella," Ferb said

"So, he's jealous?" Mrs. Smith concluded anger notable in her voice. "Because Kyle got her and he didn't."

"Yes that's basically it," Ferb said.

"That's aweful, how come no one told me of this before." Mrs. Smith said in shock.

"I asked them not to I didn't want you to worry or make me leave Isabella," Kyle said

"I would and will never make you leave Isabella and of course I'd worry but you still should have told me." She said.

"I'm sorry mom," Kyle said.

She sighed. "Apology accepted. I guess I can understand why you didn't."

"Still sorry," Kyle said.

"It's alright but I agree with Isabella, at least he's out of the way now." Mrs. Smith said.

"For how long?" Adam asked as the rest of the Flynn Fletchers entered with a red haired girl Kyle had never met before.

"They didn't say," Ferb said, "I assume they're going to figure that out in court." Linda nodded sadly "But his reputation works to his advantage." Ferb added. "The whole Tri-State-Area know him as the perfect sweet little inventor who would never do anything wrong. It'll be difficult for a jury to find him guilty of assault and attempted murder."

"Not with that confession in front of that many witnesses," Linda said.

"True, but it's not impossible that they won't." Isabella said not looking up.

"I guess we'll see," Kyle sighed.

"You realize you'll have to go up, in court as the victum, right?" Isabella asked.

"I know," Kyle sighed.

"Have you ever seen a court case before?" Isabella asked.

"No," Kyle said.

"Neither have I." Isabella admitted. "Are you nervous?"

"A bit, but mom will be a huge help," Kyle said.

Isabella nodded, "Plus, you'll have a crown lawyer. He or she will know what to do."

"Yes, I will," Mrs. Smith said.

"Oh." Isabella said feeling stupid now.

"Yeah, mom's a lawyer I never told you that?" Kyle asked.

"...I don't think so actually." Isabella said after some thought.

"Huh, weird." Kyle said.

Isabella shrugged. "A little, but it's ok."

"So, what now?" Ferb asked looking lost.

"I don't know." Isabella admitted.

"We get you better," Mrs. Smith said Ferb's phone rang.

"Hello." Ferb answered.

"Ferb, why aren't you home?"

"Emily." Ferb said in surprise. "You're at my house?"

"Where else would I be?" She asked.

"Well, Britten probably." Ferb said in surprise. "I'm happy to know that you're here in the states but you have the worst possible timing."

"Why? You usally like it when I'm here," She said.

"Em, it's just, things have really chanced since you were last here, people have really changed as well." Ferb said.

"Really? How so?" Emily asked sounding worried, so Ferb breifly recapped the last few days. "Oh wow! SO Phineas went crazy?" SHe asked

"Put in the simplist way, yes. So now, Phineas was arrested and the rest of us are in the hospital for Kyle." Ferb said having obviously mentioned who Kyle is in the story.

"Oh, well I'm on my way then," She said.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Ferb said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Isabella asked.

"Emily Kinney." Ferb answered. "You remember her right?"

"Oh, I love when she visits!" Isabella said.

"Who's Emily?" Adam asked having not yet been acquainted with her yet.

"Oh yeah, you always seem to be away when she comes," Isabella said

"She was my best friend back when I lived in Britain." Ferb answered him.

"Cool!" Adam said.

"She's on her way over to the hospital. You can finally meet her inaddition to Kyle.

"Sounds fun," Kyle said.

"But quick warning, she can be a little ethnicist at times. It's not too bad, she just doesn't quite understand 'the American way' as she calls it and would somethimes make a casual comment about it." Ferb warned.

"Good to know," Kyle said.

"Also, she could be a little shy when you first meet her and that's about it." Ferb said.

"Fair enough," Adam said.

"Other than those I'm sure you'll love her, as a friend obviously." Ferb said confidently.

"I'm sure we will," Kyle said.

Meanwhile, Emily just arrived at the hospital and walked up to Darren. "Excuse me, sir." She said in her heavy British accent, "What room is Kyle Smith in?"

"Oh, room 412," Darren said making sure she was not on the do not allow list.

"Alright, thank you." She said before heading to that room.

* * *

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Isabella asked as a general practice.

"Emily." Emily answered.

"Emily! Come in!" Isabella said.

Emily gave a half forced smile as she came in.

She walked in looking nervous. She had long, wavy, shoulder-length blonde hair, with a tint of brown in it, and deep blue eyes. She wore a Navy-blue bow in her hair, a yellow v-neck shirt with light blue stripes around the neck, sleeves, and the bottom. She also wore a brown skirt, and brown sneakers with white socks.

"Hey Emily," Ferb said getting up and coming over to her

"Hey Ferb." Emily said blushing. "I actually had some news but it looks like the yanks have me beat in terms of surprises."

"None sense, I could use some good news," Ferb said honestly.

"In that case, I'm not just visiting! My family's moving here!"

"What? Really?" Ferb asked excitedly.

Emily nodded excitedly to be living near Ferb again, not to mention Isabella, she's pretty much her best girl friend, "Yeah! I guess I'll have to learn the American way better then though."

"Maybe, but I never mastered it either," Ferb shrugged.

Emily chuckled, "Of course not, you pretty much have to be born there to master it."

"Well you make a good point," Ferb said.

"So, are you going to introduce me to the two guys I haven't met?" Emily asked.

"Oh, right this is Isabella's brother Adam and the red head in the bed there is Isabella's boyfriend, Kyle Smith," Ferb said pointing to each of them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys." Emily said notably more quite than she was talking to Ferb.

"Nice to meet you too," Adam said offering his hand to shake. Emily hesitently took the shake. "Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine, just a little shy." Emily said honestly.

"Well, that's okay, I think we'll get along great," Adam said

Emily gave a small smile. "I think so, too."

"This is Kyle," Isabella said smiling at Kyle the way she used to at Phineas.

Emily let go of Adam's hand and turned to Kyle. "It's nice to meet you, as well, Kyle. If only the circumstances were better."

"Yeah, but still it's always nice to meet new people," Kyle said.

"I'm realy so that this happened though." Emily said looking down. "I can't believe Phineas would do something like that, like any of that."

"We couldn't either," Isabella said.

"I can imagine this was really hard for you guys." Emily said.

"Yeah it was," Isabella sighed.

Emily shrugged, "Guess we just have to adapt to the idea."

"I guess so," Ferb said sadly.

Emily sighed. "I never said it was going to be easy at all though."

"It won't no," Isabella said.

"Doesn't mean it's impossible though, we just have to work at it." Emily said tryig to be optimistic.

"I suppose," Ferb said still sounding down.

Emily saw this walked back up to her best friend. "It'll be ok, Ferb." She said trying to convince herself as well.

"I just never thought he would be like this," Ferb said.

"None of did. There weren't even any warning signs." Emily reminded. "You couldn't have known."

"Still, it's shocking," Ferb said.

Emily nodded with a frown. "I know."

"I'm sorry," Kyle said from his bed.

"It's not your fault." Everyone said at the same time.

"If I was not here, he wouldn't be like this," Kyle pointed out.

"If you weren't here then I'd be with completely the wrong guy and wouldn't even realize it." Isabella reminded seriously.

"Well, that's true," Kyle said.

"Just remember that. You didn't change him, you just brought him out to where we know and can do something about it." Isabella said gently.

"I guess so," Kyle said feeling guilty.

"Then stop feeling guilty." Isabella said simply.

"Okay," Kyle said.

'Besides, if anyone's to blame besides Phineas, it's me.' Isabella thought guilitly.

"If you stop feeling guilty," Kyle said.

Isabella was surprised but sighed. "Fine I'll try."

"Good," Kyle said smiling.

"They really are good for each other," Emily whispered to Ferb.

Ferb nodded. "They make a great couple."

"What about you? Any girls?" Emily asked.

"Adam and Katie are dating but that's it." Ferb answered blushing slightly.

"You aren't dating anyone?" She asked surprised. Ferb shook his head. "Why not?" She asked carefully.

"I guess I've been waiting for the right person." Ferb said scootching closer to her.

"Oh, really? Any idea what you want in a girl?" She asked still watching Isabella and Kyle.

"I have one idea." He said moving to where he's right up against her. "Someone I've known for a REALLY long time. Since Preschool maybe."

"Oh really?" She asked blushing a little, but not yet looking at him.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if she feels the same." Ferb said seriously.

"Why not ask her?" Emily offered.

"Alright, Emily Kinney, will you be my girlfriend?" Ferb asked.

"That depends," She said.

"On what?" Ferb asked nervousely.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She asked smiling and blushing. Ferb kissed her not wasting time. She kissed him back, sliding so she was in his lap, "I would love to," She said when they broke apart.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah Phineas is sort of evil huh?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 7

"You have no idea how long that girl has been waiting for that," Isabella whispe red to Kyle as she looked at Emily and F erb.

"Looks like it's been a really long time ." Kyle whispered back concluding from t he look on Emily's face.

"It has," Isabella said.

"Well, they do make a really cute couple ." Kyle said.

"Yeah, they do and Ferb actually talks w hen she's around," Isabella chuckled.

"You know, even though I'm injured, we'r e not in my house." Kyle said with a smi rk. "Just have to be careful."

"You haven't gotten a kiss in a while ha ve you?" She asked

"No I haven't." Kyle said simply.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly at first and then upped the passion.

"That's better." Kyle said with a smile when they had to separate.

"Don't worry, there will be more," She s aid

"I have no doubts about that." Kyle said .

"Good," She said laying her head on his chest smiling.

* * *

Three days later, Isabella carefully whe eled her boyfriend out of the hospital.

"Ah, fresh air!" Kyle said.

Isabella smiled down at him. "It's amazi ng how wonderful it feels after you have n't felt it in a while. Isn't it?"

"Yeah," He said happily.

"Makes you feel sorry for the cancer pat ients that are stuck in the hospital for months on end."

"Yeah it does," Kyle said.

"But at least **YOU'RE** out now, even though your stuck in this wheelchair for a while." Isabella said bending down towards him.

"Yeah, but I have you," He said as she k issed him.

"Yeah, and I'm never going anywhere." Sh e said with a smile.

"Good to know," Kyle said as his parents pulled up in a van.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." Kyle said with a smi le as Isabella was just trying to figure out how to do this.

"Hay son, Isabella we have a ramp just g ive us a moment," Mr. Smith said.

"Alright." Isabella said patiently.

They took the ramp out and set it up car efully.

Once the ramp was set, they got Kyle up it.

"So, happy to be out?" Mr. Smith asked a s Isabella took a seat beside Kyle.

"Definately." Kyle said as his mom looke d the wheels on the chair.

"Good, we equped the house for you," He said.

"That's a relief." Kyle said with a smil e. "Not that I expected differently."

"So, the court date is set," Mrs. Smith said.

"When is it?" Isabella asked.

"About a week and a half from now at the beginning of next month,"She said.

"Well, I guess that works." Kyle said un noticeably worried about it.

"Yes, we'll be ready," She said in a det ermined voice.

"At least I have you as my lawyer." Kyle said confidently.

"Exactly, you have the best," She said.

"God knows you'll need it to go up again st Phineas." Isabella muttered looking d own.

"I can do it," She said.

"I sure hope so. It'll be really difficu lt simply going up against his reputatio n." Isabella reminded.

"Oh I have that handled," She said.

"What's your plan, Mom?" Kyle asked.

"I have a few witnesses who will turn th e tide to our favor," She said.

Isabella nodded understanding, "Hopfully it will work."

"It will," She said confidently.

However, though she tried not to show it , she wasn't exactly sure if she actuall y wanted it to work. A small part of her still didn't want to see Phineas go to jail.

"Isa, are you okay?" Kyle asked.

Isabella snapped back into reality. "Yea h, I'm fine."

"Do you, still like him?" Kyle asked sou nding a bit down.

Isabella shook her head. "Of course not, Ky."

"Are you sure Izzy?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure. There's absolutely noth ing left of that Phineas for me to still like." Isabella said.

"Good to know," He said looking relieved .

"See, you don't have anything to worry a bout." Isabella asked gently placing a h and on Kyle's thigh.

"Alright," He said relaxing.

* * *

They stopped in from the Smith household .

"Alright careful, now." Mrs. Smith said.

Mr. and Mrs. Smith got down the ramp as Isabella unlocked his wheelchair and car efully helped him down.

"Sorry, I'm such a hinderence," Kyle sai d.

"Kyle, don't talk like that." Isabella s aid seriously.

"I feel so useless in this chair," He sa id.

"I know it's gonna be hard but you'll be out of it before you know it." Isabella told him.

"I suppose so," He sighed.

Isabella looked up at Mrs. Smith non-ver bally asking if she could kiss him.

She thought about it and nodded.

Isabella bent down and kissed him.

He gave in to it after a few seconds and kissed her back

"I'll make sure it goes by smoothly." Is abella promised once they separated.

"Thank you," He said.

"It's my pleasure." Isabella said honest ly.

Kyle just smiled as he was wheeled into his home.

Let me tell you, they definitely weren't kidding when they said the equipped the house for him.

Everything was a bit lower and the stair seem to have an escalator function adde d.

"You know, I never thought I'd meet two people who work faster than Phineas and Ferb did but you guys take the cake." Is abella observed looking around.

"We try," They said.

"Anywhere you want to go, Kyle?" Isabell a asked holding the handles of his wheel chair.

"I could use some juice, but you don't h ave to wheel me everywhere Izzy," Kyle s aid

Isabella let go of the wheelchair blushi ng. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I just don't want to be lazy is all," He said.

"You know how to work the wheelchair?" I sabella asked since its not electric.

"Basically yeah," Kyle said.

"Then lets head over to the kitchen and get you some juice." Isabella said with a smile.

Kyle attempted to wheel himself forward and bumped into a wall.

Isabella was immediately by his side jus t like she was when the incident happene d. "You ok?"

"Yeah just embarrassed," He said.

"It's ok, it'll take a while to get use to steering it." Isabella said trying to be reassuring.

"I guess I do need the help," Kyle sighe d.

"How about you try for yourself and I'll be here to guide you if you start to go astray?" Isabella suggested.

"Okay," He said wheeling himself backwar d.

Isabella backed up with him, her hands r eady to catch him it needed.

It took a few tries, but he did make it to the kitchen.

"See you did it!" Isabella said with a s mile.

"Yeah, it took a while though," Kyle sai d.

"Still, you made it, so you're making pr ogress." Isabella told him.

"Well yeah," He said with a smile.

Isabella helped him to the handle-less f ridge to get his own juice.

The cranberry juice came out and Kyle to ok it happily.

Isabella smiled, "You know, cranberry ju ice can help prevent and/or treat UTIs. It prevents an invection from attaching to the urinary organs."

"Wow, you really do know everything," Ky le said smiling.

"Not everything, just a lot of stuff." I sabella said with a shrug.

"Ah, what would I do without you?" Kyle said fondly.

"You wouldn't be stuck in this wheelchai r because you wouldn't be with me so Phi neas wouldn't have attaked you." Isabell a said seriously.

"Not what I meant," Kyle said.

"Well, it is the truth though." Isabella said.

"We don't know that for sure," Kyle said.

"No, it's pretty much certain." Isabella said.

"It's alright though, I would not have you either," He said.

"I find in hard to believe that I would actually make this alright." Isabella said doubtfully.

Believe me you do," Kyle said.

"Well, you do, too."

"Thanks," Kyle said smiling.

Isabella smiled getting an apple juice for herself. "That's why we're the perfect couple."

"It does huh?" Kyle asked smiling.

"Yeah, if only we weren't in your house. " Isabella said opening her juice.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because, your parents have that annoying rule." Isabella commented. "I don't want to risk it."

"I guess so," Kyle said.

"I'm gonna call Adam real quick, make su re he knows your out." Isabella said pulling out her cell phone.

"Okay," Kyle said.

Isabella hit the speed dial and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Adam said.

"Hey Adam, Kyle's out and back in his ho use." Isabella said happily.

"Cool, we'll all be right over with the party stuff," Adam said.

"Alright, she you in a second." Isabella said smiling widely.

"Got it!" He said hanging up.

"The others will be right over." Isabella told Kyle putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Nice," Kyle said

"You excited?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes I am," He said

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Smith said.

She opened the door and found Adam and ' the others' there with the stuff.

"Hey just go to the living room," She said as they all starred with awe at the house.

They went into the living room, still staring around in awe.

"Impressive right?" She whispered.

"Yeah,"Adam said.

"Wait until you see the rest," She said.

"I bet, how'd you get it done so fast?" Adam asked.

"I didn't," Isabella said.

"I meant them." Adam said.

"I am not sure really," She said.

"Their a bit energetic." Kyle said attempting to wheel in.

He bumped into a wall.

Isabella went of to him. "Sorry, I guess I should have just left you in there." She said guiltily.

"I'm okay," He shrugged.

"On the bright side, you're getting bett er at that." Isabella said helping him a way from the wall.

Yeah," Kyle said.

Adam walked over to them. "Hey Kyle, is that wall giving you grief?"

"A bit," He sighed.

Adam hit the wall with his hand. "Bad wall, leave him alone."

Kyle laughed

"So, glad to be out of the hospital?" Adam asked.

"You have no idea," Kyle said.

"No I don't," Adam said honestly. "but I can imagine."

"How was everybody while I was down?" Kyle asked

"A little worried, but fine." Adam said.

"Why worried?"

Adam shrugged, "It's just natural to worry."

"True," Kyle shrugged.

"But we were sure you'd make it out when they said you would." Isabella said with a smile.

"I'm surprised you all care so much you've known me for a weeks now,"

"It's just who they are." Emily said walking up with her boyfriend on tail.

"Is it?" Kyle asked

Emily nodded, "They're just really caring to everyone."

"That's good," Kyle said.

"So, how about we get this party under way?" Adam asked.

"Sure any way I can help?" Kyle asked.

Adam smiled knowing no is the **LAST** thing he want to hear right now. "Sure, I know just the thing you could still do in the chair."

"What?" He asked.

"I'll show you, think you can make it yo urself? It's not far at all." Adam asked.

"All you have to is cook," Adam said.

"Alright, I could do that." Kyle said since everything was lowered for him. He tried to wheel himself back to the kitchen. This time he made it.

"Great job, Kyle!" Isabella called from the living room have saw.

"Thanks!" He called back.

Kyle wheel to a handle-less cabinet accidentally bumping into it.

"Ow," He said.

Isabella was immediately by his side hav ing heard the ow. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," He said.

Isabella let out a sigh of relief. "Good , think you got it from here?"

"I think so," Kyle said.

"Just, be careful, ok?" Isabella said worriedly.

"I will I just got out of the hospital," Kyle said

"Which is exactly why I reminded you." Isabella said simply.

"I'll be okay," He said.

Isabella nodded hoping he was right.

Not long after food began to come out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Ky." Isabella said with a grateful smile.

"No problem," Kyle said wheeling himself out.

Everyone else gave their thank yous.

"No trouble," Kyle said.

"You're a fighter, Kyle." Adam said simply.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"It's really hard for most people to get use to the idea of being in a wheelchai r, whether permanent or temporary, but y ou're getting the hang of it really fast ." Adam explained.

"Oh yeah I guess," Kyle shrugged.

"I think he's also a lover," Isabella said blushing

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being both." Adam said simply before pulling i n his own girlfriend. "After all, I'm both, Isabella's both."

"True," Katie said happily.

"Well, that's a relief." Kyle said simply.

"Worried?' Emily asked.

"Yeah," Kyle admitted hesitantly.

"About what?" Ferb asked.

Kyle sighed, "I don't know."

"It's stress," Isabella said.

"I guess you're right." Kyle said.

"It'll be okay," Ferb said.

"What makes you so sure?" Ferb asked.

"I just think it will," Ferb shrugged.

"If it helps, I think so, too." Isabella told him.

"Really?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Yes, really." Isabella said seriously.

"Okay, I'll chill then," Kyle yawned

"Tired?" Isabella asked noticing the yawn.

"A little," He said.

"Then maybe you should listen to your body." Isabella said seriously.

"But the part..y" He yawned.

"Can wait." Isabella said seriously.

"I can..make it.." Kyle said his eyes drooping

"Kyle, you need to sleep." Isabella said soothingly as she took a hold of his chair.

"No, I don't" He said weakly.

"Yes, you do." Isabella lectured.

"I don't want to," He said sleepily.

"Come on, please. I want you to get bett er and the sleep will help." Isabella begged.

"No fair using cute face, alright I'll go," Kyle said

"When you got it you got it." Isabella s aid simply taking Kyle over to the escalator thingy on the stairs and looking it to get him from rolling off.

"Still not fair," He yawned.

"Come on, I'm only worried about your health." Isabella said as they went up.

"I know, I just feel weak," Kyle said.

"You probably will for a while." Isabella admitted honestly.

"I know, but I don't like it," He yawned

"I can imagine, it's no fun feeling weak."

"No, but I'm glad you're here," Kyle said.

"Glad to hear it, because I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to go home," He pointed out sadly.

"Doesn't mean I'm going anywhere." Isabella said simply.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Just because I physically can't be here 24/7, doesn't mean I'm not always here for you." Isabella specified.

"Oh," Kyle said yawning again as they go to his room.

"Any idea how you're suppose to get in t he bed?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"Help me sit on the ladder," He said.

"Alright, just tell me if it hurts." Isabella said carefully helping him out of the chair locking it and onto the ladder.

He pushed a button on the ladder and it started to go up.

"Wow." Isabella said watching it go up.

"Yeah," Said lowering it so he was in front of her again.

"This place is just absolutely full of surprises, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah sort of like a fun house," Kyle said.

"Phineas and Ferb made their house into a literal fun house once." Isabella commented. "It was the second most insane thing they made behind the inexpiable object."

"The what?" Kyle asked.

"You can't explain the inexpiable object, it's the **INEXPIABLE** object." Isabella said simply.

"Why is it unexplained then?" Kyle asked.

"Because no one could explain it. It was **VERY** confusing." Isabella said simply. "Now, bed."

"No kiss?" He asked.

Isabella checked hesitantly, then risked it and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you," He said.

He raised the ladder back up to the bed.

"Goodnight," She whispered

"Good night, Izzy." Kyle said before falling asleep.

* * *

She closed the door gently behind her.

Kyle woke up about an hour later surprised to find himself alone.

"I need to use the bathroom," He muttered to himself lowering to his wheelchair.

Isabella heard the noise of the thing going down and panicked rushing up stairs. "I'm so sorry, Ky."

"It's okay, I'm surprised your still here," Kyle said.

"Of course I am." Kyle said going up to her.

"What time is it?" Kyle asked.

"5:58." Isabella answered.

"Wow I was out for almost two hours," He said.

"It's understandable, the doctors will say that'll take a while to wear off.

"I hope so," Kyle sighed.

"Hopefully sooner." Isabella corrected.

"Yeah I know right?" He asked.

Isabella chuckled and nodded.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better." Isabella replied honestly helping him into his chair.

"That's good everyone else gone?" He asked.

Isabella shook her head. "Adam's still here."

"Good, sorry for ruining the party," He said.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Isabella told him seriously. "Your body needed what your body needed."

"Still," He said.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. It was your party after all." Isabella reminded.

"True, I hope everyone got to see the rest of the house," He said.

Isabella nodded. "They did."

"Good, what did they think?" He asked.

"They were absolutely amazed." Isabella said simply.

"Really?" He asked smiling at the thought.

"Of course, it's an amazing home. Even b y Maple Drive's standards." Isabella said.

"Glad, we impress," He said wheeling to the bathroom and closing the door.

Isabella smiled taking a seat and said s arcastically, "Not all that interesting, right."

"It's not really," He said.

"Yes it is." Isabella said seriously, "How can you not see that?"

"I grew up with it," He said.

"Don't you see how other people react though?" Isabella asked.

"No, just you," Kyle said washing his hands

"Hmm, that's peculiar." Isabella comment . "Did you ever really have anyone over? "

"Not really," Kyle said.

"Well, I guess that could explain it but why not?" Isabella asked.

"Well I was always the odd kid no one wa nted to hang out with," Kyle said wheeling out.

"Ah, people can be mean sometimes."

"It was not fun," Kyle said.

"It'll be a **LOT** better here though." Isabella said truthfully.

"It already is," He said smiling at her as he exited.

"That's good." Isabella said with a smile.

"You have no idea I was alone a lot of t he time," Kyle said.

"That must have been horrible." Isabella said looking down.

"It was unpleasant yeah," Kyle said.

"I couldn't even imagine how that must have felt."

"Gave me a lot of time to think too much actually I went to a very dark place for a while," He said

Isabella gulped. "That's scary."

"Yeah, but it's okay now," Kyle said

"Even considering everything that's happened because of it?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, even with crazy," Kyle shrugged.

Isabella gulped. "It was really that bad?"

"Yeah it was lonely," Kyle shrugged.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you aren't lonely anymore." Isabella said with a small smile.

"Yeah, me too," He said smiling.

"Especially since you can't be lonely with me." Isabella pointed out.

"That is true, I am at peace with you around," Kyle said.

"Just as I am with you." Isabella said.

"Glad I can help," Kyle said

"All things considered, I'm VERY glad you moved here." Isabella said seriously.

"Even with everything that's happened?" He asked.

"Even with everything that's happened." Isabella said honestly.

He smiled and kissed her hand, "Good to know," He said.

"That's why we're the perfect couple." Isabella said happily.

"Like Ferb and Emily?"

"Or Adam and Katie." Isabella added.

"Wow everyone has someone huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much, except Buford."

"Really?" Kyle asked

"Well, or Baljeet… or crazy obviously."

"No Ginger was starring at Baljeet with hearts in her eyes," Kyle said

"True but they're not actually together. "

We should fix that," Kyle said.

Isabella smirked. "Yes, yes we should."

"Do you remember how long I'm in this chair?" Kyle asked.

"Two weeks." Isabella said sadly.

"Darn," He sighed.

"I know, it's going to suck."

"Yes, it is but I'll get through

"Yes, yes you will." She said taking his hand.

"So now what?" He asked

Isabella's breath caught her throat. "I don't know."

"We could watch a movie,"He offered

Isabella nodded. "That works."

"Downstairs or my room?" He asked

"Either works." Isabella said with a shrug.

"Downstairs or your brother might think you know.." He said

Isabella chuckled. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"With your injury, 'you know' might just make it worse."

"Maybe," He shrugged

Isabella shrugged, "Oh well, I'm not rea dy for that yet anyways."

"Neither am I" Kyle said.

"Good, then we're agreed." Isabella said taking him downstairs.

* * *

"Hey there you are Kyle," Adam said from the couch.

"Hi, Adam." Kyle said.

"Hey how are you?" He asked.

"Getting better." Kyle said.

"Good, I hope you slept well," Adam said.

Kyle nodded. "I did."

"Good," Adam said.

"Why did you guys stay?" Adam asked them both.

"We worry," He said.

"Well, I would have been fine." Kyle told them.

"Hey we have to be sure," Adam said.

Kyle sighed. "Well, I guess that's fair."

"Also Isa won't leave," He said.

Isabella shook her head.

"She is really dedicated to you," Adam said.

"Well, that's good to know." Kyle said looking over at his girlfriend.

"Hey I told you I'm here to stay," She said.

"But you don't have to go that far. Don't you have your own life?"

"Yes, but I have the time," She said.

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am,"She smiled

"Now that's devotion." Adam commented mumble.

"Oh you would do the same for Katie," Isabella said.

"Yeah, true." Adam admitted.

"So there," Isabella smirked.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Adam asked.

"Watch a movie Katie can come over if she wants," Kyle said

"Alright." Adam said pulling out his phone and calling his girlfriend.

"Where are the movies?" Isabella asked.

"Press you hand to the wall behind the c ouch," Kyle said

Isabella did just that knowing what it probably is and The Hunger Games came out.

"Nice choice," Kyle said.

Isabella smirked. "I know right?"

"What are we watching?" Mr. Daniels asked.

Adam looked. "Looks like The Hunger Games."

"It is," Isabella said helping Kyle onto the couch

There was a knock on the door, The Hunger Games takes all priority.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Smith called.

"Katie." Katie called in.

"Come in," Mrs. Smith said.

Katie came in and sat on the couch.

"Everybody comfortable?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Lets get this going then," she said as popcorn slid out of the table top.

"Wow!" Katie said looking at the table. "Is there anything this house doesn't do?"

"Help with depression," Mrs. Smith muttered to herself looking at her son.

Isabella looked down but no one else had heard that.

The movie started.

Everyone obviously **LOVED** the movie because it's the Hunger Games but in case the re's any lame people here, we won't give anything away but you lame people are **TOTALLY** missing out.

Go see it! When the movie was over Isabella and the others had to go home soon,

"Do we really have to go?" Isabella whined at her brother.

"Well I don't think we can stay," Adam said

Isabella sighed, "Alright."

"You can all stay in the guest room," Mr. Smith offered.

"Can we?" Isabella asked Adam.

"Well, I guess so it is still break after all," Adam shrugged

"Yay!" Isabella said simply.

"Good," Kyle said smiling.

Isabella smiled relaxing for the first time in the last few weeks.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you liked it leave a review we'll see you next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's trial time! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

A week and a half later, Isabella was in her room fixing her suit. "Well, this is it. Today's the day." She breathed nervously.

"Nervous?" Vivian asked in a skirt and blouse for the occasion.

Isabella nodded, her breath shaky. "Terrified, actually."

"Want to talk?" She asked sitting on Isabella's bed.

"I guess it might help."

"So tell me, Isa what is getting to you?" She asked.

"I'm just scared. What if we don't win?"

"We the parents have talked about that and I mean all the parents," Vivian said.

"What did you guys come to?" Isabella asked.

"That should he be cleared we might move off this street," Vivian said.

"Alright, that does make it better, and Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher would make sure he doesn't try to follow?"

"Yes, they would and Kyle and his family would move off this street as well," She said.

Isabella nodded, "Of course, that REALLY does help, mom." Isabella said hugging her mother with a small smile.

"Good, now be prepared to see Phineas," She said carefully.

Isabella took a deep breath and nodded, "I will be."

"It'll be okay," Vivian said.

"Should we go see Kyle before the case?" Isabella asked.

"Yes probably," Vivian said.

Isabella stood up smoothing her suit down. "Thank you for the talk, Mom. It really did help."

"I'm always here when you need me," She said.

"I know." Isabella said with a nod.

"Now go see Kyle, it'll help you both," She said soothingly.

"I will, good bye, Mom." She said heading out.

"I'll see you there," Vivian said.

"See you there." Isabella said back closing the door behind her and heading next door.

* * *

She knocked and waited. Kyle's mom/lawyer answered. "Ah Isabella," She said smiling in her black suit.

Isabella gave a small smile. "It's nice to see you Mrs. Smith, may I come in to see Kyle?"

"Yes, he's up in his room getting ready," She said

"Alright, thank you, I'll make sure to knock first." Isabella said heading upstairs and knocking on him bedroom door.

"Come in!" Kyle said from the other side. Isabella smiled as she opened the door and came in. Kyle was in a dark red suit, black undershirt and a matching dark red tie and sitting in his computer chair, "Hey Izzy," He said smiling.

"Hey Ky." She said smiling back.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Well, I was a little nervous on whether or/not we'll win but my mom had helped a lot with that so I'm not nervous anymore." Isabella said going over to him. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am, but I have faith in my mother," Kyle said.

Isabella nodded, "Lucky for that." she added what her mom had told her to see if it'll help.

"That actually helps a little," Kyle said.

"Yeah, it did with me, too." Isabella checked the time. "We should probably head down to the courthouse soon though, though its getting close."

"Right," Kyle said standing shakily as he had only been out of the chair for about a day.

Isabella instinctively took his arm to give him physical support.

"Thanks Izzy," He said smiling.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said.

Isabella carefully lead him downstairs.

"Ready?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yeah, we're ready." Kyle told her.

"Okay, lets go," She said.

* * *

They got into the Smith's car and the drive to the court house passed in silence. As they pulled into the parking lot everything got truly real. There were several reporters there. When they saw Kyle, they swarmed around that vultures asking lots of questions so quickly and at the same time as each other that he couldn't catch a single word. "Enough!" Mrs. Smith said.

The reporters didn't listen so she pushed there way though, there's nothing more annoying than nosy news reporters.

"Wow, that was odd," Isabella said.

"Not really." Mrs. Smith said with a sigh. "They're like vultures, going after a corpse."

"Why though?" Isabella asked.

"They want the story, want their station, paper, magazine, whatever they work with to be the first to cover it." Mrs. Smith said sounding angry since this time it's her son in addition to being her client.

"Mom has never been a fan of reporters," Kyle said.

"Of course I'm not, they've already been through too much, the last thing they need is to be eaten alive by the press." She explained. "Make it abou a million times worse now that it's my son."

"Mom, it's okay, I do not really care," Kyle said.

"Trust me, if you give in the first time it will only get worse." She said heading into the courthouse. "I just want to protect you."

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it," Kyle said.

"I'm your mother and your lawyer, both of whichmake it my job to protect you." She reminded. Kyle smiled hesitantly as they approached the court room.

She stopped right outside the room turning to Isabella and Kyle. "Now, Phineas may or may not be here already so you need to prepare yourself as if he is." She warned.

"Okay, give us just a minute then," Isabella said.

Mrs. Smith nodded, "Understood, just let me know when you guys are ready."

"Think he's there?" Kyle asked Isabella.

"I have no idea what so ever." Isabella breathed in uncertainty.

"Well then, I guess we should go in," Kyle said

Isabella hesitantly nodded, "Yeah, we should." He held out his hand for her. Isabella took it and turned to Mrs. Smith. "We're ready." She pushed the door open and there he was in the defendants table. Isabella gulped and moved closer to her boyfriend while trying to avoid eye contact with her psycho ex-crush.

"Hello, Isabella," Phineas said.

Isabella was visibly shaking as she said quietly. "Hello, Phineas."

"How are you?" He asked in his normal voice.

Isabella didn't answer, just scotching closer to Kyle shaking harder. "Just leave her alone." He said boldly and possibly stupidly.

"Kyle, how have you been?" He asked casually.

Kyle held a glare on him icly as he put a protective arm around his terrified girlfriend. "Getting better no thanks to you, finally got out of that wheelchair yesterday."

"That's good, I would hate to see you use sympathy to sway people," Phineas said.

"Of course you wouldn't," Kyle hissed. "but I won't need it."

"We'll see," Phineas said.

Kyle didn't say another word as he made his way over to the prosecutors

"Are both parties ready?" The judge asked.

Both lawyer checked with their clients before turning to the judge. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Then the case of Kyle Smith and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro vs Phineas Flynn will begin. Honorable Judge Mathis presiding. The prosecution can make their opening statements first."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Mrs. Smith said standing up. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I understand that it may be difficult for you to find the defendant to be guilty of such heinous crimes given his previously flawless track record. However, given that he is still of the age of fourteen, it is exceedingly common that a persons behavioral patterns could change almost completely due to the developmental progress in their frontal lobe. Therefore, I ask that you put aside your previous views on the defendant as you focus on the more current evidence being presented from either side to come to your decision. That is all." Mrs. Smith dismissed sitting back down.

"Defense you may now make your statements."

"Thank you your honor," A man with blonde hair and green eyes answered standing. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury my client has had a completly clean track record and development of the frontal lobe or not a boy of his age who has given so much to this great city and never shown a bit of violence at any point in his past is hardly capable of this, so I ask you all to simply hear my case and do what is right by clearing his name," the lawyer said. "That is all." He sat back down as well.

"The prosecution my call it's first witness," The judge said.

"Yes your honor, the prosecution calls Ferbor Fletcher to the stand." Ferb was sworn in and took his seat in the witness stand and Mrs. Smith went up to it. "Mr. Fletcher, could you please state your relation to the defendant?"

"I am his step brother," Ferb said.

"And as his step brother, have you noticed any significant changes in his general behavior and/or attitude over the past few weeks?"

"Yes, he has been acting completely different over the last few weeks more dark and angry,"

"Would you please provide the courtroom with any specific examples of these behaviors?" Though gone unnoticed by the judge, Phineas was glaring at Ferb from the defendants table.

"He's more withdrawn, he spends most of his time lately muttering about how he thinks Kyle stole Isabella from him," Ferb said looking right at Phineas sadly.

"And when did you first start to notice these changes?"

"Almost immediately after Isabella started seeing Kyle," Ferb answered.

"Did he say anything to you about it or was it just an observation?"

"A bit of both actually," Ferb said.

"Could you please tell the courtroom what the defendant had said to you?"

"That Kyle was stealing his girls and he would get her back," Ferb said.

"And do you believe that these changes he had been going through because of this were drastic enough for him to have to motivation to carry out the crimes he is being tried for?"

"Yes, I do." Ferb said after a pause.

"Were there any other indications of these crimes to your personal observations?"

"He started a fight with Kyle as well as Isabella's brother," Ferb said.

Mrs. Smith nodded managing to keep professional. "Anything else?"

"He seems to think he is doing the right things..." Ferb said.

"Alright, no further questions, open for cross examination from defense."

"Yhank you, Mr. Fletcher would you say my client is prone to drastic, but temporary mood swings?" He asked.

"Drastic, definately but so far they have given no indication of only being 'temporary'." Ferb answered.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Since Isabella and Kyle got together, the change has so far been constant. Haven't even seen a hint of the old Phineas since."

"No further questions," The man grumbled. He sat down so being dismissed, Ferb got up and headed back to his seat.

"Defense may now call a witness," The judge said

He stood back up. "Defense calls Buford Van Stomm to the stand." Buford in a black suit stepped up.

"Would you like to confirm or swear in an oath?"

"Confirm," Buford said not sure of the difference.

"Can you confirm under a court of law that everything you're about to say is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes," Buford said. He took a seat in the witness stand.

"Now, Mr. Van Stomp, how long have you known the defendant?"

"It's Stomm, not Stomp and since we were about two." Buford says as we can estimate from Summer Belongs to You.

"Would you say he is violent?"

"Not at all. He's always been really calm and nice to everyone Buford said having not really been around recently.

"Have you witnessed him be violent or angry at any time?

"Well, there was this one time he verbally snapped at his older sister when he was ten but he didn't touch her and he was under a lot of stress and hadn't slept a wink in forty hours. He tried to talk to her nicely about it first but she wouldn't budge. Other than that, no."

"Were you there for any incidents mentioned?"

"No I wasn't." Buford answered before accusing, "Doubt they ever even happened, Dinna bel would never do any of it."

"The defense rests." So, Buford fell asleep at the stand.

"Buford, wake up," Isabella sighed.

Buford surprisingly listened. "What, isn't that what he said?"

"He meant his case Buford," Isabella said gently.

"Oh, why did he not just say that?"

"Just go sit down please," Isabella said.

Buford shrugged and got up heading back to his seat. "Does the prosecution have any other witnesses?"

"Yes, your honor, the prosecution calls Adam Garcia-Shapiro to the stand." Adam stepped up not looking at any of them, but taking his place and choosing to be sworn in.

"Put your right hand on the bible and raise your left hand." Adam did just that. "Do you swear that everything you are about to say is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth or so help you god?"

"Yes," Adam said simply.

Adam took a seat in the witness stand. "Mr. Garcia-Shapiro, you're Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's twin brother right?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yes, I am." Adam said proudly.

"And had you noticed some changes between your sister and the defendant?"

"Yes, I have he became obsessed with my sister and convinced her dating Kyle was to make him jealous," Adam said.

"Also, Ferb had mentioned that the defendant had picked a fight with you and Kyle, what exactly happened in that encounter?"

"He said something to the effect of Isabella was only dating Kyle to get his attention and he kept goading Kyle and Isabella into a fight," Adam said.

"And did this fight get physical at any point or did it remain verbal?" She asked having difficulty hiding the worry in her voice and remain professional.

"The fight did eventually get physical," Adam said.

"No further questions. Open to cross examination." She allowed despite not being allowed one herself. She was confident he can't find anything to support Phineas from either of her witnesses. Adam turned to Phineas' lawyer waiting.

"Mr. Garcia-Shapiro, would you say that you can get rather protective over your sister here?"

"Yes, just like any other brother would be," Adam answered.

"Of course, family does come first, but according to your permanent records," He pulled out said documents. "You have quite the history of letting it go alittle to far leading to an allotment of sudden violent outburts."

"Objection!" Mrs. Smith called. "My witness' self-control issues have absolutely nothing to do with this case!"

"I will allow it,as long as you get to the point of this," The judge said to Phineas' lawyer.

"I will your honor," He said before turning to Adam. "so, how can you expect the jury to find my client, a world renown humanitarian with a flawless school and criminal record, when such a violent individual is so immediately available and openly speaking for his arrest? Trying to cover up your own crime perhaps?"

Adam took a deep breath before speaking. "No, I have no crimes to cover up as I am sure my school records show I have confessed to any and all things I have ever done without hesitation and I have always given my reasons, I would never hurt Kyle unless he hurt Isabella as anyone even your client can tell you I am not a violent person unless you emotionally or physically harm the people I care about," Adam said in a calm tone.

Phineas' lawyer scowled, "No further questions, your honor."

"Does the defense have a witness to call?"

"My client has requested to speak himself so, the defence calls Phineas Flynn to the stand."

Phineas stepped up and was sworn in with the bible. He sat down in the witness stand gripping his wrists behind his back as he waited for his lawyers questions.

"Mr. Flynn, you are not a violent person are you?"

Phineas shook his head, seemingly not caring that he was under oath. "Not at all, I never have been and I never will be."

"Given you are under oath, did you goad Mr. Smith and Mr. Garcia Shapiro into a fight?"

Since in this answer, the truth is more effective than a lie, Phineas answered, "Well, there was a fight but I didn't goad it. I was just defending myself, they had both been the first to attack."

"Can you tell us all what happened that day?"

"I was just talking with Isabella when suddenly Kyle came in and just started completely flipping out at me for talking to his girlfriend and punched my in the stomach, I tried to defend myself but Adam suddenly grabbed my leg and pulled me off my feet, certainly wasn't a fair fight since Adam has been taking five types of martial arts since he was five and after what felt like forever, everything went black and I eventually woke up hours later."

"Objection your honor, my clients as well as other witness' to the event in question including his step brother all have a completly different story he is clearly lying under oath," Mrs. Smith said.

"Your honor, my client so far has been the only one to go into detail about this encounter and there for has no evidence to support this accusation." Phineas' lawyer challanged.

"He's right," Judge Mathis reminded. "Overruled."

Mrs. Smith sat down and whispered, "I'm sorry, but you both are going to have to up on the stand when he's done." They both gulped but nodded knowing that there was no other way around it. Isabella glanced over at the jury, it was teetering so much, nearly impossible to tell who's winning.

"Would you say that Adam Garcia Shapiro is a violent person?" His lawyer asked

Phineas nodded, "Of course I would, his track record doesn't lie, he pretty much has no self control."

"Did you attack Mr. Smith and cause his incident?"

"No, I did not."

"Objection we have three witnesses to his original confession!" Mrs. Smith said presenting the written statements to the judge.

The judge looked over the papers then up at Phineas. "Mr. Flynn, I must ask that you to step down from the stand."

"What? why?" His lawyer asked.

"I'm sorry but those are the rules, if someone can show reasonable evidence that any witness is lying under oath or confirmation then they must be declared in unreliable witness and have to step down from the stand."Phineas glared at them as he got down from the stands.

"Does the prosecution have any other witnisses to call?"

"Prosecution would like to call Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to the stand," Mrs. Smith said. Isabella stood up struggling to get her knees from buckling underneath her she swore in and took her spot in the stand. "Isabella, can you please tell the courts exactly what happened on the day of the fight to the best of your knowledge?"

"Well, I had just agreed to be Kyle's girlfriend and we were enjoying our day when Phineas approached and started talking to us."

"What did he say?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Along the lines of he got the message and we could get together," Isabella said.

"Alright, then what happened?"

"Then I told him that I was not faking my feelings for Kyle,"

Mrs. Smith nodded, "Alright, how did he react to that?"

"Not well he said that I should stop lying to Kyle and myself,"

* * *

After a large collection of sentence by sentence questions, Mrs. Smith finally got the full true story that you already know and closed it since she was clearly in no emotional state to be cross examined by Phineas' lawyer, Kyle's went a lot smoother but the story was pretty much the same save that he came in a little later.

"Alright, is that all?" The judge asked. Both sides nodded. "Then the jury is dismissed to discuss the evidence and come to a ruling court is dismissed until then," The judge said. Everyone got up to leave with the exception of Isabella who was just sitting there staring at nothing.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"He-he…" Isabella stuttered still staring off.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

Everything kind of bunched up but one thing in particular stood out. "He tried to accuse Adam. He had Adam's records to support it. That means it must have been pre-planned."

"Yeah, I know," Kyle said sadly.

"I'd bet anything that was Phineas' idea." She said glaring coldly at that nothing she staring at.

"I don't doubt it," Kyle said.

"Recently, it wouldn't surprise me one bit though." Isabella reminded.

"Yeah, but it's still hard for you?"

Isabella nodded. "Very."

"Well, it'll be okay," Kyle said.

"I guess your right. Besides, there's no way the jury could find him not guilty."

"I don't think there is," Kyle said struggling to stand. Isabella finally turned to him and stood up no less shaky then when she came in, went up to the stand, or came down from it. "Are you okay?" He asked

Isabella pulled her arms in and said honestly. "No."

"Talk to us," Mrs. Smith said.

Isabella sighed, "It's probably be a long time before I'm ever truly 'okay' again."

"You don't want him to go to prison huh?" Kyle asked.

"No, I want him to it's just… I don't know." Isabella said trying to sort everything out.

"You want some time alone?" Kyle asked.

Isabella shook her head and gently huged him. "Definitely not."

He hugged her back and Mrs. Smith began looking for something.

Isabella looked up at her worriedly from the hug. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just have something here that I forgot to give Kyle earlier," She said.

"What is it?" Kyle asked. She pulled out a dark red object. "What's that?" he asked letting go with one are and getting a look at it.

She pressed a button and a cane extened from it to the ground. "Ferb and Emily made this for you," She said.

"Wow!" Kyle said taking it. "That's so nice of them!"

"Well the doctor said you may have to walk with a cane for a while so they thought at least let it be a cool cane,"

"Well, it certainly is a cool cane." Kyle said examining it. It was black with two red dragons that twisted around the cane all the way to the handle

"Glad you like it." Mrs. Smith said with a smile.

"It is nice," Isabella said.

* * *

A shockingly short time later, the jury returned with a verdict. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury have you reached a verdict?" Judge Mathis asked.

The main juror stood up. "We have your honor, on all accounts, we find the defendant Phineas Flynn… not guilty." Kyle and Isabella's jaws both dropped at that.

"Very well then, Phineas Flynn is free to go. Case dismissed." Judge Mathis said with two bangs of the gavel.

"This can't be right," Mrs. Smith said.

"Oh Mrs. Smith," a female juror said once she was the last one there grabbing her stuff to head out. "I can assure you it most definitely is." She said before leaving.

"How is this right we had all the right evidence," Mrs. Smith said going through her papers.

"It makes no sense." Kyle said death shrugging his cane. Isabella was pretty much frozen out of pure horror.

"I guess I'll see you two later," Phineas shrugged smirking. He went to leave but Kyle shot his cane out tripping him seemingly not caring about the consequences right now. "What was that for?" Phineas said glaring.

"Like you said in your written statement I did not do a damn thing," Kyle said glancing down at him. As no one else had seen it Phineas could not say other wise

Phineas got up from the ground, made sure anyone of authority was gone and brought his finger across his neck in an ever familiar gesture before leaving the courtroom.

"I'm calling my husband now we are moving," Mrs. Smith said.

When she got on the phone, Kyle descided to try and snap his girlfriend out of her trace. "Izzy. Izzy!"

"I can't believe he got off," She said stunned.

"I know it's almost as if they were completely biased to let him off no matter what we did." Kyle said angrily.

"I think they were," Isabella sighed.

"Did your mom happen to mention where exactly we're moving to?" Kyle asked.

"No, just that we were moving," Isabella said.

"It almost doesn't matter though, as long as Phineas can't get at us. And I'll still have your parents and Adam and my mom." She added.

"I think we are just moving to another neighborhood," Kyle said.

Isabella shrugged. "Maybe."

"Are you two ready?" Mrs. Smith asked

They both nodded. "Where are we moving to anyways?" Kyle asked.

"We found places here or in another town which do you two prefer?"

"Another town." Isabella said wanting to sure they don't Phineas again.

"Are you sure Izzy what about everyone here?" Kyle asked.

Isabella took in a shaky breath thinking about her nightmare which is coming closer and closer everyday, "I'm sure."

"I want to talk to him," Kyle said.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked though it was obvious.

"Yes Phineas," Kyle said.

"Then I'm coming with you." She said in a voice that left no room for arguement.

"Okay, if you want," Kyle said.

Isabella nodded, "I do, I want to be able to protect you."

"I don't want you getting hurt," Kyle said.

"Well, I don't want you to get hurt either. Besides, you're still recovering."

"Okay, but I don't like it," Kyle said.

"Are we going now?" Isabella asked. "Or later?"

"I'd rather go now," Kyle said.

Isabella nodded, "Alright, lets go then."

"We'll pack up and hit the emergency button on your phone if something happens," Mrs. Smith said.

Kyle nodded, "I will, I promise."

"Okay, be careful when we get there," She said as they got in the car.

"Of course we will be." Isabella promised. "As much as we can."

"I just needed to remind you," She said.

"Thank but we really have no way to forget." Isabella said lookin out the window.

"I know," She said sadly.

Kyle's hand reached out and grabbed his girlfriend's.

"It'll be alright," He said.

"I'm just so scared, what about my nightmare?" Isabella asked.

"I don't think it will come to happen in fact I am beginning to wonder..." Kyle trailed off.

"Wonder what?" Isabella asked turning to him.

"If that's really Phineas," Kyle finished.

Isabella's jaw dropped slightly as she thought about it. "That WOULD make a lot more sense but then who could it be?"

"Not sure, but think about it even with frontal lobe development no one changes that much overnight," Kyle said. Isabella thought about it, with Phineas undeniable physical qualities there's only two other people that pass off as Phineas… and only one that do that kind of stuff. "Any ideas?" Kyle asked.

"Of who it could be?"

"Exactly," Kyle said.

"Saenihp Nnylf, from Nadville." Isabella said. "It's a long story."

"Okay..."

"I guess we'll find out."

"Do you really think it's him?" Kyle asked.

"I really hope not, if that's Saenihp. Then Phineas is in Nadville." Isabella said that there's only one way to get between the dimension. "I've been to Nadville once before and trust me, there, Saenihp is a good guy."

"That sounds like a really backwards place," Kyle said.

"Well, it's not really backwards its just that… compaired to pretty much everyone else." Isabella trailed off remembering her twelfth birthday vividly.

"This sounds like a story," Kyle said.

Isabella gulped. "You wanna hear it, don't you?"

"No, you don't want to tell it," Kyle said.

Isabella let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Yeah it obviously is a bad memory," Kyle said.

"You have no idea." Isabella breathed as they pulled up on Maple Drive.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review please and we'll see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: In addition to not owning Phineas and Ferb, we do not own Saenihp, Allebasi, Nadville, or any other Nadville inhabitants CreepECrawlyMan on Deviantart does! With the exception of Eylk and to be brought up in a later chapter Mada.**

**There's a lot of use of these characters and characteresses from now on so for any of them just remember that there name is their counterpart's name spelt backwards (i.e Saenihp, Phineas; Allebasi, Isabella; etc.) you can write them out if you have to.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Kyle and Isabella stood outside the Flynn Fletcher home. Isabella nervously went to knock but withdrew her hand before it was even halfway there. "What if he really is Saenihp though?"

"Again I don't know who that is so it does not worry me," Kyle shrugged. Isabella drew in a breath and forced her hand forward this time sucessfully knocking. Linda answered surprised to see them there. Kyle gulped, "Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, as surprising as it may be we need to talk to Phineas."

"Even with, well you know," She said gesturing at Kyles cane.

"That's why I'm here." Isabella said but she sounded very nervous. "He insisted that he needed to talk to him I had to come to protect him."

"Well alright he's up in his room," She said. She stepped aside to let them in. They carefully walked upstairs and knocked.

Phineas opened the door and by the look on his face, it was almost as if nothing had happened… just like when they got to court. "Isabella, Kyle, how have you guys been?"

"Better, can we come in?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, take a seat." He said stepping out of the way. Isabella notice how he wasn't smiling and hasn't been making her gulp, the warning bells getting worse.

"I prefer standing so you can't hit me with that bat you think your hiding very well. I just want to talk," Kyle said.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Not much just who are you and where is Phineas? I ask because I get the feeling I have not seen the real Phineas since the ride home from school," Kyle said.

"So, he finally grew a brain and figured it out?" 'Phineas' asked snidely.

"No, it was just not something I had considered I mean how many triangle headed people can there be? Then I thought this would explain the sudden change," Kyle said.

"I'm sure your little girlfriend here knows exactly who I am." He said looking over at Isabella. "After all, it was only three years ago, and how could you forget a thing like that?"

"I can't," She said glaring.

"Then you should know exactly who I am." He said going up to her and brushing some hair out of her face.

"Hands to yourself," Kyle warned.

"Or what?" He asked looking over at him not scared at all and not moving his hand from Isabella.

"I was hoping you would say that," Kyle said. Before the other boy could Kyle hit him in the back of his knees with his cane causing him to fall to a kneeling position with Kyle resting his cane on his neck. "So why not tell me a bit more?" Kyle asked as Ferb came in having heard the noise followed by Lawrence and Candace.

Saenihp's soldier instincts kicked in as he grabbed the cane that was to his neak and quickly used it to filp Kyle over not really caring about the injury. Kyle landed on his back and hissed but got up though shakily. "That hurt, but at this point I'm used to pain in my back, just tell me what is it you want?"

Saenihp got up. "I don't want anything that you have the capacity of providing, newsflash, I'm just as stuck here as Phineas is stuck in my world or Isabella and Allebasi were."

"Then why attack me and Isabella what do you have to gain there?" Kyle asked surprised when Saenihp simply handed him his cane.

"If you live in Nadville, you do what you need to do to survive. It becomes a force of habit because you don't know anything else. As the leader of the resistance agency B.U.S.T that just makes it worse. You're lucky it was me this time though, the vast majority would not hesitate to kill you." Saenihp explained coldly.

"That still does not explain what you are doing here, or how attacking me helped you survive?"

"You attaked me first." Saenihp accused correctly actually when you get to physical wise. "And I was just suddenly sucked here through my phone, it's not my fault."

"If you want to blend in not being a jerk to people helps. So, how do you get home?" Kyle asked.

"There's no way to travel between the dimensions on purpose. The best you could do and hold on to whatever took you there." Saenihp held up his phone. "And hope your counterpart grabs there's opening the dimensional window… and… what do you mean?" He asked in legitiment confusion. All things are relative.

"The whole bad attitude towards Isabella made almost all of us mad," Kyle said

Saenihp just stood there dumbfounded, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"When did you get here?" Kyle asked.

"About a week and a half ago in the middle of the night. I was trying to reach Bref because we had to save Ecadnac… again. I have no idea what Phineas was doing."

"So that was not you in Paris?" Kyle asked.

"No, it was, that was the first day." He corrected.

"So, you were rude to Isabella and tried to kill me, and framed a friend and you see nothing wrong with this?" Kyle asked.

"The accusation was my lawyer alone I had nothing to do with that and I wasn't trying to kill you, I fight and kill for a living, if I wanted you dead you would be." Saenihp explained. "And I still have no idea what you're talking about of the first thing."

"When we were in Paris and you were accusing her of using me to get to you genius. If you were not trying to kill me then why rig my trampoline to cause me to get my back injured what did you have to gain?" Kyle asked.

"You won't be able to get through him, Kyle." Isabella intervened. "Where he's from the average citizen will cut off someone's leg for no other reason then they felt like it. He really doesn't think he's done anything wrong because as far as his dimension's concerned, he hasn't."

"That is an odd world it's anarchy," Kyle said.

"Monarchy, actually. My counterpart, Allebasi, is the queen." She corrected awkwardly.

"Say what?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Yeah… the world's pretty messed up." Isabella said.

"Is it bad I want to see it?" Kyle asked.

"No you don't, trust me on that." Isabella said dead serious.

"Okay," Kyle said. She looked over at Saenihp who was just watching with his ever present scowl.

"So for the time being we are all stuck with each other?" She said

"Unfortunately, that is how it works, you should know all about that." Saenihp said with a shrug.

"Well okay then, what do we do now?" Kyle asked.

"I have no idea." They both admitted.

"Is there another me?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, Elyk, he's dead. Ecadnac killed him as revenge against Allebasi from killing Ymerej." Saenihp explained.

"Oh, well at least that means I can't go there," Kyle said. Isabella let out a sigh of relief.

"Well not necessarily," Saenihp said.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked skeptically.

"He could still switch with someone else or with Elyk's dead body,"

"I didn't know it worked with someone else, or with deadbody's for that matter. Are you sure of this?" Isabella asked in surprise.

"Yeah, from what we have figured out," He said.

"Well, that's still unlikely, right?" Isabella asked.

"As likely as anything else," He shrugged.

Isabella gulped, "And there's know way of knowing what the window is until it's too late."

"Yeah, pretty much," He said as though it were nothing.

"There has to be some way to try and find out, right?" Isabella asked.

"Well, there might be, but I don't know it," He said.

Isabella sighed, this could not be happening. "We'll figure something out."

"I hope so, because there seems to be a pattern here," Saenihp said.

"Awfully caring considering you flat out refused to help me get home back in Nadville." Isabella said skeptically.

"Newsflash, it's impossible for both counterparts to be in one dimension together, so when you went home Allebasi had to come back and I sure as all hell didn't want that. She was finally gone." Saenihp reminded snidely in what I assume happened since the original comic hasn't made it that far yet.

"Hey! It's not my fault," She said.

"So? There was no way I was gonna be solely responsible for bringing the evil queen BACK." Saenihp defended.

"Well I guess that makes sense, but it gives me more reason not to help you either," She said.

"What about the fight that I quite possibly still have to help my sister, assuming that she's not already dead, who, need I remind you, DID help you." Saenihp challenged then reminded, "Plus, if I don't make it back to my dimension. Then Phineas can't get back here."

"He has the leverage here," Ferb sighed.

Isabella sighed, "Fine, I'll find someway to help you."

"Good," He said smiling

Isabella turned to Ferb. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe we could find a way to contact Phineas and ge him to hold is phone and the same time Saenihp is holding his." Ferb suggested.

"That could work!" Saenihp said surprised he had not thought of it.

"In fact, I wonder if it would work to simply call it." Ferb said pulled out his phone and dialed the speed dial figuring he had nothing to lose.

"Oh Ferb thank goodness! Do you know where I've been?" Phineas' voice asked.

"Yes I do actually." Ferb said sheilding his eyes as well as everyone but Kyle knowingly from Isabella's.

"Why are you all ahhh!" Kyle said as the light flooded the room and he could not see unkwoingly stumbling towards Saenihp. Once the light cleared, Isabella uncovered her eyes first and screamed.

"What is it what's wrong?" Ferb asked.

"Kyle's gone!" Isabella said in a panicked voice pale as a ghost.

"Okay, okay calm down we'll figure something out," Ferb said.

"But… he's g-going…" Isabella asked trembling.

"Nadville," Ferb said grimly. Even though that was exactly what Isabella knew, mentioning it alone was enough to convince her body that it needed to shut down (non-vital functions obviously) for a while. "And there she goes," Ferb said catching her before she hit the ground. He looked over at where Saenihp was, there was a while between dimension's before Phineas and possibly Elyk's body get there. "Why didn't anyone warn him about the light?" He muttered.

* * *

In a very weird world Saenihp and Kyle appeared. "Where am I and where are my legs?" Kyle said after looking around.

Saenihp turned to Kyle in surprise but still had the same scow he always has, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't even know where here is there was a flash now here we are," Kyle said.

"We're in the omega realm it's basically the in between area where all the dimensions are." Saenihp explained motioning around at the different oddly shaped and oddly colored looking for the one with his phone in front of it.

"So how do I get back to my world?" Kyle asked.

"I don't think you can." Saenihp said honestly still looking. For the portal with his phone in front of it, "Not straight from here anyways, there's no way to tell which is the right one."

"Great so I am stuck with you," Kyle said floating after him until he stopped

"Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do." Saenihp said rudely stopping in front of his phone.

"Fair point so when we get there we figure a way for me to get home, and you to stay deal?" Kyle asked.

"Deal." Saenihp said as the phone's screen craked and Phineas' image showed on it.

"Now hold on," He said as the light began to come again. Kyle and Saenihp both covered their eyes this time.

* * *

When the light cleared they landed with a hard THUD on the ground. They landed in completely different parts of Nadville, Saenihp landed relatively safe but Kyle smack his head. Kyle was out cold where he landed which was an odd looking lab. "Your Majesty, we got a pulse." Announced a nervous female adolescent voice.

"Are you sure Regnig?" Asked a very excited yet intimidating female voice.

"Positive, see for yourself." Regnig said nervously showingher the screen.

Allebasi, who is indead the queen, looked at the screen before manually checking herself. "Then why's he unconscious? WAKE HIM UP!"

"Yes ma'am!" She said begining to poke him gently then more urgently as Allebasi was glaring.

"Uh where am I?" Kyle asked feeling a headache coming on.

"You're in the castle." Allebasi said running her hand along his chest being uncharacteristically carefull. "The lab to be more specific."

"Lab? Castle? Who are you? Who am I?" Kyle asked looking at the admittedly cute girl. She had a red bow with a skull in the center a blue tank top, a white belt with an upside down triangle in the center and black pants and shoes all of which showed a very impressive figure

Allebasi turned to Regnig accussingly. "Why can't he remember anything?! What did you do to him?!"

"Wait please! It's possible that in the whole regeneration process he lost some of his memories we just have to help him get them back," Regnig said.

"Then fix him! We can't have Elyk being all amnesmatic! So either fix his memory with four libs or fix his memory with three!" Allebasi demanded with fire in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am! One way we could try involves you, if you do something to remind him of who he and who you are to him it might jog his memory," Regnig said fearfully. Allebasi turned back to Kyle and didn't say a word, she just bent down, and kissed him.

Kyle felt odd this kiss felt right and yet odd at the same time as though something was wrong. He did very cautiously however Rest each of his hands on one side of her face.

"Remember me now?" Allebasi asked once they seperated.

"A little I remember your face and that we spent a lot of tim e together," Kyle said not knowing he was remembering a different girl.

"Well, that's definitely a start, my name is Allebasi Aicrag-Oriprahs, I'm the queen, which is why we're in a castle… and I'm also your girlfriend."

"Your a queen and you wanted to date me? Also who am I?" Kyle asked smiling and blushing slightly

"You're Elyk Htims." Allebasi said honestly thinkin that it was the case not even realizing it was a different guys just as Kyle didn't realize that she's a different girl.

"Okay, so what am I like I mean what do I do?" He asked.

"Well, your smart, and fun, you spend lots of time with me, and you love me. Your also my top strategist, and you hate the B.U.S.T agency and want to help me continue to take over everything," She said hugging him.

Kyle hesitated but returned the hug, "Alright but, what's B.U.S.T?"

"The Benevolent Underground Staticial Team, they are trying to bring me down, and they killed you," She said now snuggled into him.

Obviously none of that rang any bells but the last part was certainly surprising. "They killed me? How long was I dead?"

"About two months," She said sadly.

"Oh, did you kill the person who killed me?" Kyle asked but the question felt forced.

"No, she got away, but I'm looking for her," Allebasi said.

"Well, now you have my help."

"Yes, I do. I missed you," She said jumping up so she sat on his lap.

"Well, I'm sorry but I still don't really remember you aside from what you have just told me."

"Regnig suggestions?" Allebasi asked.

"If you show him around the castle, it could help him remember." Regnig suggested fearfully.

"Oh, that could be fun!" She said grabbing his hand an leading him away. She led him out of the lab into a dreary looking corridor. "Welcome to the science hall it's boring," She said. Kyle looked around for anything familiar but obviously didn't find anything since he's never been there before.

"Still not remembering anything," Kyle said.

"I am going to kill her if this doesn't work." Allebasi hissed looking back towards the lab they were in.

"Well, is there a room I liked more than the others?" He asked.

"Yes there is." She said quickly leading him down numorous corradors. He followed her closeley glancing around

"Any bells?" Allebasi asked right outside the room, the door was still closed.

"Not really," He said.

"Any guesses as to what it could be?" Allebasi asked.

Kyle starred at the door straining to remember nothing was coming though.

"Well, hopefully the actual room will help." Allebasi said opening the door.

It was decorated in blue and black, It had a large TV mounted to the far wall. Across from that there was a bed with black silk sheets, and a curtain that hung gracefully around it, and a large walk in closet to it's right. She took him over to the bed sitting him down then sitting on his lap. "So, you know where we are?" She asked with a suggestive smile.

"We are in a bedroom yours I'd say," He said looking around though having a hard time focusing on the room with the admittedly beautiful girl in his lap.

"That's right," She brought him down onto his back climbing on top of him, it doesn't matter if she's the girl, Allebasi is ALWAYS in control. "and what else would two lovers do in the same bedroom together?"

"They...oh.." Kyle said blushing as Allebasi felt his reaction to her laying on top of him. His recovering back hurt from the weight but he didn't know why so her just ignored it.

"Exactly." Allebasi said unbuckling the pants of the boy who she honestly believed to be her recently resurrected boyfriend. Kyle gave in as any boy who had no real memory that he was dating a different girl would. He leaned up and kissed her deeply as his hands slid to her waist and pulled at her shirt.

* * *

Allebasi rolled off of him with a huge smile. "So, you remember now?" She asked hopefully.

"I just remember what I remembered earlier, but I believe I am who you say I am now. We just have to make new memories," He said not looking at her wondering what her reaction would be.

Allebasi looked furious but not at Kyle, she got up and got her clothes back on. "I'll be right back."

"Do you need me to come with you?" He asked.

"Either way works." Allebasi told him. "With would be preferable though."

He got up dressed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

* * *

They headed back to the lab and Allebasi was instantly all business. "REGNIG!" She shouted furiously.

"Yes my queen?" She asked bowing fearfully

Allebasi pulled out a long unfortunately dull edged knife. "He still can't remember! What kind of useless scientist can't fix a simple case of amnesia!?"

"I am so sorry my queen please give me another chance!" She pleaded

Allebasi thought about it and hacked off the scientists right arm. "You have five seconds to give me a different idea, if that one WORKS, I will spare you!"

"We could copy...your memories...of him from your brain to his," She suggested, barely keep conscious from pain.

"Then get to it!" Allebasi demanded not caring that she now had only one arm (of which the just amputated one has received no mind what so ever), which is her non-dominant, as far as she's concerned that her own fault, if she had gotten it right the first or even second time than she'd still have both of them.

"Yes ma'am" She said moving away slowly.

"NOW!" Allebasi demanded not liking how slow she's moving. She started to move a bit faster still losing blood The bloody knife went side to side in Allebasi's hand like a metronome as she held a cold hearted glare on Regnig. She gestured to, two chairs in front of her that had wires sticking out of them. They both took seats. Allebasi was debating if this works if she's should actually spare her. She's the queen, she can change her mind on anything she feels like.

The cords stuck to their heads. "Ready?" Regnig asked.

"Ready." Allebasi hissed impatiently.

"Alright do you want the private moments to be remembered too?"

"Duh!"

"Then hold on this will hurt a little," She said flipping a switch

An electrical impulse ran through both their heads sending unknowingly false memories from Allebasi's brain to Kyle's. It was over in a flash of images. Even though in actuality, he wasn't there during any of these events, as far as his brain was concerned, he was… and he had no reason what-so-ever to think otherwise.

"So, do you remember now?" Allebasi asked holding the knife tight in her hand.

Kyle looked over at the petrified amputee, who's live's dangling on the answer to that that one seemingly simple question, then back and Allebasi and said honestly, "Yes, I do."

"Oh, Elyk" She said hugging him. "Congratulations, Regnig you get to live and get a new hand go see the doctor!" She said.

"Th-thank you, your majesty. Now?" Regnig double-checked nervously not wanting to get in more trouble from misunderstanding.

"Yes, go I want to be alone with my boyfriend!" Allebasi said shooing her away as she pulled said boy out the door.

Regnig hurried over their fearfully but tried her best to keep her heart from beating to fast that's she'd bleed out before she got there.

"I feel good, you?" Kyle or Elyk asked Allebasi pulling her close.

"I feel perfect." Allebasi said laying her head on his shoulder while she wiped the blood off her knife and put it away.

"Good miss me?" He asked.

"More than anything in the world." She said wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're finally back."

He picked her up in his arms. "Sorry to keep you waiting," He said.

"It's not your fault." Allebasi said, Elyk and herself being the only ones she wouldn't blame for random things. "There's nothing you could have done about it. You're back now, and that's all that matters."

"I am glad to be back," He said holding her close.

* * *

Off in a the other dimension, Isabella woke up dazed. She noticed Phineas in the room as well as Elyk's dead body flopped on the ground.

"Oh no it was real," She groaned.

Ferb helped her to a standing position from where he caught her. "Unfortunately, yes, but we'll get him back, I promise it."

"How?" She asked desprately. Ferb unfortunately had no ideas at the moment.

"Aw," She groaned.

"Hello?" Asked Saenihp' voice from Phineas' phone.

Isabella bent down close enough to the phone not daring to touch it until she has the answer to one question. "Saenihp, Kyle's in Nadville, please tell me he's right there with you."

"Actually that's why I'm calling, see my hidden camera's show he sort of landed in Allebasi's lab and hit his head. So he has amnesia and she may have given him memories and convinced he's Elyk," Saenihp said holding the phone away from his ear as he had the feeling there was a scream coming. Sure enough, that was exactly what he got. "So, yeah that is the problem here, any suggestions?" Saenihp asked.

"I don't know! You're the head of B.U.S.T, are you suppose to know all about fixing this kind of stuff?" Isabella asked completely panicked.

"Well yeah, but I need to know something about him that might help me trigger his actual memories and you may want to hurry with that," He said.

Isabella tried to think of something that wouldn't collide too much with something Allebasi give him. She got one idea but it's not exactly a happy memory to bring back. "Before he came to Danville, he was really depressed, no one would even talk to him say that he was a freak."

"Remind him of depression, that might work," He said.

Isabella was slightly hesitant but it was the only way she could think of, "Do you think you could and more importantly would do that?"

"I can and will, but only because her having him is as bad as her having Elyk back,"

Isabella sighed, "Well, I guess that's better than 'no'."

"Take what you can get," He said.

"Just go." Isabella said still not daring to touch the phone, especially not now.

"Okay, just so you know he'll be a bit down when he comes home," He said.

"I know, but as long as he's back to himself, I can fix that." Isabella said still slightly reluctant on using that memory.

"Okay, but be prepared," He said.

"Alright, I will." Isabella promised.

"Good then," He said hanging up.

Isabella stood up still not touching the phone. "Please tell me this'll work." She said to no one.

"It will work," Ferb said.

"Is that really what you think or are you just saying that because I told you to?" Isabella asked seriously.

"A combination of both," Ferb said.

Isabella sighed, "Well, let's hope you're right." She turned to Phineas thinking about how he had been stuck in Nadville for a whole two weeks and hadn't said anything since he got back. "Are you okay, Phineas?"

"I will be, it's just really bad there," Phineas said shivering.

"Trust me, that I know, but I could not imagine being there for as long as you were." Isabella said sympathetically.

"So what did I miss?" He asked.

"Well, Kyle and I are dating." She said unsure of what his reaction would be.

"Really that's great!" He said smiling.

"Yeah, we're very happy together." Isabella said looking down at the phone on the ground worriedly.

"He'll be okay," Phineas said.

"I really hope so, I should have warned him about the flash, I never imagined he'd be sent there, too." Isabella said guiltily.

"It's okay she likes him he's in no danger," PHineas shrugged having not heard the converstion she had, had with his counterpart.

"What about when she finds out that he's not Elyk?" Isabella asked. "Besides, Kyle's recovering from a back surgury a little under two weeks ago. He had just gotten out of a wheelchair yesterday and has to use a cane for a while."

"She'll think nothing of it a side effect of rejuvenation," Phineas said.

"Yeah, but till she finds out it's not really Elyk." Isabella repeated.

"Oh, well from what I saw it may not matter, she might just keep him around she was really angry when they kept failing to bring Elyk back so to her it really might not matter he's close enough," Phineas shrugged.

Isabella gulped, now worried that she could lose him forever to an evil queen from a different dimension. "That's a whole new problem in and off itself then."

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"With a queen who looks just a cute as me if not more, falling all over him, lovin him, wanting to be with him; why would he want to be with someone like me? I'm not very interesting compared to her." Isabella said sadly, in her state of mind she didn't even catch the irony there.

"You must be to him otherwise he would not be dating you," Phineas said.

"That was **BEFORE** he met Allebasi though. Now that threw a wrench in the works and he'll probably never come back to me."

"You really think she is that much of a threat?" Ferb asked.

"Of course, I do! How could you not?" Isabella asked starting to cry lightly not looking up from the ground. "Even if by some miracle he still wants to be with me, as long as Allebasi wants him with her he stands no chance, she has more ways of getting what she wants than their are people in BOTH dimensions."

"You think she'll manipulate him to stay with her?" Phineas asked sitting down beside her.

"If she has to, which I still say there's next to no chance she'd have to do anything." Isabella said as a tear fell down to her dress. "He's gone forever and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Isabella, you'll get him back I know it," Phineas said and Ferb nodded.

"What makes you so sure?" Isabella asked looking up at him.

"I have confidence," Phineas said.

"Coming from you take doesn't mean much though, you're pretty much the biggest optimist in the world. You think EVERYTHING will work out."

"How many times have I been wrong?" He asked.

"You said no one else would get mixed up with Nadville like I did." Isabella reminded that obviously being the first one that came to mind.

"One time out of how many?" Phineas asked.

"Maybe you're just wrong when Nadville's concerned." Isabella pointed out. "Mostly because there's NOTHING about Nadville to be optimistic about."

"Isabella, I'm trying to help you feel better, but now your bumming me out," Phineas said.

Isabella looked down "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just **REALLY** stressed out right now but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It'll be okay, we will get him back," Ferb said.

"Well, I guess of anyone can fix it, it's you guys." Isabella said with a shrug.

Yesterday 7:10PM

"Good, now what's with your clothes?" Phineas asked

"Oh, we were in court earlier today." Isabella said looking a her suit that she honestly forgot she was wearing.

"Court? Why?" Phineas asked

Isabella explained the situation to him. "Luckily, he won and got out without any charges so you're off the hook."

"I almost went to jail!" He said.

Isabella nodded, flinching slightly at his uncharacteristic reaction, "Keep in mind though, he's from Nadville, he didn't know what he did was wrong because he knows nothing else."

"Still!" Isabella scotched back slightly fearful, mostly from the past two weeks even though her conscious mind knows better. "Okay, I'm okay,"

"You sure?" She double checked in a mixture of fear and worry considering where he had been and knowing personally what it's like there.

"Yeah, yeah I just have to explain myself," Phineas said.

"But without any proof, this is the kind of thing that could quite possibly get you put in a psych ward." Isabella said skeptical of the idea.

"Ferb will back me up," He said.

"So will I, of course, but are you sure it will be enough?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"Maybe," He said

"But, only if it's brought back into question." Isabella asked REALLY not wanting him to end up in a psychiatric ward.

"It could work," Phineas said

"And if all else fails, they can always run a polygraph test." Ferb said.

"I thought we were just telling our parents," Isabella said.

"I meant if it goes to that extreme." Ferb corrected.

"Oh, okay then," Isabella said.

"We should probably talk to Mrs. Smith first," she added seriously. "like now."

"Alright lets go," Phineas said.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! See you next chapter!**


	10. Planning

**A/N: Things get really interesting.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Planning

Allebasi and Kyle were in one of the castle's planning rooms that I can't remember what they're called.

"If we come in through the side we should be able to get her," Kyle said.

"But keep in mind that there's cameras covering pretty much every square centimeter, we need a way to rig the fotage without being exposed." Allebasi pointed out but she never even realized that they have cameras all over her castle as well.

"What we need is a distraction," Kyle said.

"We could volunteer one of the girls, they are expendable after all." Allebasi pointed out cruel as always.

"I love it when your cruel, but we need a bigger distraction than one girl," Kyle said

Allebasi half-smiled half-smirked at him, "Alright, what do you suggest then?"

"Do you still have those war droids?" He asked standing so he was right beside her.

"Well, not all of them but a lot." Allebasi hissed.

"Then send them as a distraction, and we can get in easy," He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But if even one person suspects us there everyone else will drop them in a heartbeat to go after the ultimate prize."

"Don't worry, they won't get to you," Kyle said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What about you though, I can't lose you, not again."

"She will not get me, not this time. I promise," He said kissing her cheek.

"They better not." Allebasi said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in as close as possible.

"They won't my beautiful queen," He said leaning towards her. Allebasi unhesitantly closed the small gap between their lips. He smiled into the kiss as his tongue came to meet hers.

"We're in this together." She breathed into his mouth. "Always."

"Always," He said picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She closed her eyes smiling in bliss. In a perfect world, she could just stay like this forever. She would have to worry about the Benevolent Underground Statical Team, the Agency Controling Worldwide Oppression, or the Nadville Investigators Fighting Fiendish Undercover Menacing Enemies Vowing to Overthrow Law, and she'll do absolutely anything to get it that way. "So, now that we have a plan, what do we do?" He asked holding her where she was.

"We excute it, the sooner she's dead the better after all."

"Yes my queen, but even then we won't be able to until tomorrow," He said.

"Then we go back to my bedroom, and have a little more fun." Allebasi said seductively.

"I love the way you think who should gather the troops before we go?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Nehcterg could, she's good at that." Allebasi said with a slight moan.

"That's good we'll send her a message," He said kissing up and down her neck. Allebasi freed her hand and reached for a comm.

"Nehcterg!" She said as forcefully as she could between moans.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Came back Gretchen's voice almost immediately sounding scared but not nearly as much a Regnig always is.

"I...need...you to gather...the war bots by..morning!" She said trying to keep her voice even as possible, but threading her free fingers through his hair and holding him to her.

"Will do, mam. Anything else you need?"

"Have a fresh set of sheets on my bed before I get there and a meal for two sent up in two hours," She said.

"Yes, mam." Nehcterg said.

"Good!" She said hanging up pulling Kyle's lips from her neck and kissing him passionately as he walked them to her room. Lucky for Nehcterg, she had gotten that task done in time.

* * *

Hours later Kyle rolled off Allebasi breathing heavily. "Even better with your memories back, right?" Allebasi asked.

"So much better," He said pulling her against him.

"You have no idea how much I missed that, Elyk." She whispered, "How much I much I missed you."

"I am sorry you had to go through that," He said stroking her hair.

"It's not your fault though, it's Ecadnac's, and that's why we need to kill her as soon as possible."

"I know, love, but we'll get her," He said though as he said it something felt off.

Allebasi sensed a little bit of the awkwardness with a frown. "Somethin wrong?"

"No, I just feel weird since coming back," He said.

"Well , I guess that could be understandable." She said awkwardly.

"Sorry I just feel off," He said.

"Then we need to fix that." She said snuggling into him.

He smiled at her "You have been it's just it happens at such odd times," He said.

"Those are the worst, when would this happen?"

"After I say someone needs to die, or when I am talking to people other than you different versions of them seem to flash before my eyes," He said

Allebasi didn't say anything, the last part immediately making her think of Danville, but she didn't make the connection that he might be Kyle instead of Elyk. "I don't know what to say, but I'll help you," She said.

"Well, I know you'll figure it put." Kyle said confidently. "I trust you."

"Okay, we'll have some scans done and see what the problem is," She said kissing him gently.

"Sounds like a plan." He said pulling her in tighter.

"Good we can do that a little later," She said laying on top of him.

"Then what do we do till then?" Kyle asked who he thought was his girlfriend.

"We can either sit just like this and watch TV and eat dinner or we can pick up where we left off," She said grinding slightly against him.

"I like the third option." He said smiling.

"I was hoping you would," She said kissing him passionatley.

They got right back to it but we are such porn teases.

* * *

"I never get tired of that," she sighed peacefully.

"Good, otherwise we'd have a serious problem."

"Yes, we would. Now, on to those tests." She said.

"Right, we should." He said as she rolled off of him.

"Follow me," She said getting dressed. He got dressed and follow her out of her bedroom.

"My queen!"

"We need to run a scan, Elyk's been having some weird feelings." Allebasi demanded.

"Oh well lay on the table Elyk and we'll see what we can do," Regnig said. Kyle laid down on the table and Allebasi kept a warning eye on Regnig. "My queen could you please come here?" She asked.

Allebasi frowned and went over to her. "What?"

"Well, I may be wrong, but we would need to have some tests done, but I am not sure that he is Elyk," She whispered.

"That's impossible who else could he be?" Allebasi hissed in a whisper.

"That is what we need to find out just let me knock him out and we'll take a closer look," She said.

"You do realize what's going to happen if he isn't, right?" Allebasi hissed threateningly.

"To me or him?" She asked fearfully.

"You." Allebasi said in her forever flawed logic, but it doesn't matter how flawed her logic is, she's the queen, she can do whatever she wants.

"I have an idea," She said. "My other arm?"

"Maybe." Allebasi said evily.

"Then I hope I am wrong," She said gassing Kyle. Allebasi held a glare, Regnig was an idoet for guessing that, everyone knows a lost limb is a mercy punishment. "Well, he has the same blood type and appearance," She said.

Regnig went deeper into it. "He has the same exact genetic make up." She checked one last think in great relief at the result. "And all his finger, foot and ear prints are exactly the same."

"So then he is Elyk?" SHe asked.

Regnig nodded not wanting to think about and definately not mention the other possiblility, "Definately."

"You hesitated there, what is it?" Allebasi asked.

Regnig was sweating bullets even more than usually but she knew that not answering would only make things worse. "Well, he could be Elyk's A Dimension counterpart… K…y…l…e." she struggled with the name… those names were as weird to them as visa-versa.

"You think that this is him?" She asked looking Kyle up and down.

Regnig gulped fearfully, "I'm not sure but I'll find out." She said but she had no idea how.

"No, don't," She said.

Regnig was surprised but back up not questioning it since that would be suicide. "What do I do then?"

"Just leave him. Don't you get it? Even if this is Kyle he does not know that, and even if he were somehow to find out I'm sure I can convince him to stay I mean look at me and all I have to offer, right?" She asked with a confident smile as she spun around once.

"Of course, my queen." Regnig said with a fearful nod. "No one could turn you down."

"Exactly, plus no matter which one he is, he loves me," She said fondly. Allebasi bent down and wrapped the unconscious body in her arms. "Who ever he is, wake him up!"

"Alright my queen," Regnig said placing a mask on his face and injecting something into it.

Barely a second later, he was awake again. "How do you feel, Elyk?"

"Better though a bit sleepy," He said.

"Well, I guess that could be expected from the revival process. Let's get you to bed then." Allebasi said lovingly.

"Yes, alright then could you help me?" He asked. Allebasi helped him up half carrying him. "I am sorry, my queen," He said as she helped him.

"It's no problem, Elyk, really."

"You really do love me don't you?" He asked smiling.

"Of course I do, what on earth would make you think otherwise?"

"I just feel like I needed to ask," He shrugged.

"You know I do and always will." Allebasi said kissing him. She smiled when she felt him give in to the kiss and kiss her back. It did not matter if this was Elyk or Kyle he made her happy and if he made her happy than she would keep him to herself forever.

* * *

Saenihp was finishing his plan, he had written down all the wrds that might trigger Kyle's memories. "Now how do I get close enough?" He said outloud.

"Close enough to what?" Bref asked coming into the room.

"To trigger Kyle's memories," He shrugged.

Bref looked confused have not been filled in on any of this, "What do mean? Who's Kyle?"

"Oh right well," Saenihp started and told him al about the past two weeks.

"Well, that was an overreaction." Bref observed with the court case thing the overreaction being on Kyle and Isabella's side. Welcome to Nadville, peoples. "So, you need to get into the castle to restore his real memories?"

"Yeah pretty much, because until I do it's just as bad as her having Elyk back," Saenihp said seriously. Say those last three words five times really fast.

"True, we've broken into the castle many times to rescue Ecadnac." Ferb reminded looking over Saenihp's shoulder.

"I know and that worries me," he said.

"But Allebasi isn't gonna leave him alone, is she?" Bref asked since they could take Allebasi if she was down in B.U.S.T. Then they'd have the advantage but trying to take her on in te castle was a suicide mission.

"No, she won't she is all over him."

"Then that definately complicates things. Like we always tell Ecadnac, any mission to the castle is far to dangerous but to have to actually go to Allebasi and take away something she wont even let half a foot away from her? That's almost begging to be slowly tortured to death." Bref rambled.

"I know especially if she loves him," he sighed cutting Berf the chatter box off.

"Does she know that he's not really Elyk?" Bref asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do not think it would matter to her," Saenihp said.

"True, she is Allebasi, we definately need a plan though."

"I know," He sighed.

"We'd need some kind of diversion, something big enough to somehow seperate the two."

"An explosion?" Saenihp offered.

"That could work," Bref said always liking the idea of explosives.

"You just like blowing stuff up," He said.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" Bref asked in a Duh! voice.

"Good point," He coincided.

"So, when and where would we trigger the explosion?" Bref asked looking over Saenihp's plans.

"After they attack us," He said.

"Good to know." Bref said knowing the can easily take them down here in B.U.S.T. "Do you happen to know when the attake's going to come?"

"Sometime tomorrow," He said.

"Alright, we'll be ready for them." Bref said sounding confident.

"Of course we will" He said.

"I'm a little surprised we were able to get those cameras up without them noticing but I'm definately glad we did." Bref observed.

"I know right?" He asked.

"Then again, the Airag-Oriprahs were never as bright as they'd like to think." Bref said with a chuckle. "Evil as fuck but never smart."

"Not true, they could just never agree with each other," Saenihp said

"I guess you're right. Did you ever notice that ever since the Aicrag-Oriprahs first came into power in 1842, a king has never been in charge, the female has always managed to take it as queen. Allebasi even had a twin brother, Mada, but with she was three she killed him to guarantee her spot on the throne."

"Really when they were three? How?" Saenihp asked

"Her grandmother Anan Doom had just given her the dull knife she loves so much and she immiediately set to work hacking him into a million tiny peices, Anan and Niaviv were so proud." Bref explained.

"I wonder how they would have reacted if Mada had been the one to kill Allebasi?" Saenihp asked.

"I honestly have no idea, she probably gave Allebasi a weapon and not Mada for that very reason." Bref pointed out.

"I'll bet I feel sorry for her brother," He said.

"Rumor has it though, that Mada's somehow alive and looking to exact revenge on her and take over the throne." Bref explained. "There's nothing what so ever supporting that theory but Ecadnac believes it."

"Maybe there is something to it," Saenihp said.

"That's not necessarily a good thing though, he's still a Aicrag-Oriprahs, he's probably just as evil as his sister if not more."

"Maybe, but they could not work together could they plus I would love the look on Allebasi's face." He said.

"You do make a good point though, what exactly would happen if he succeeds?" Saenihp said thoughtfully.

"I have no clue," Berf said.

"It would almost seem like a better idea to try and stop him from succeeding, the devil you know verses the devil you don't." Bref added.

"Yeah, but we do not even know he's real," Saenihp said

"I'm just saying though, Ecadnac may be a little too willing to take risks but she's pretty much never wrong." Bref reminded.

"Good point," He sighed.

"We need a plan then, for if she is right." Bref reminded. "Unless you'd rather take your chances with him in exchange for Allebasi's early demise."

"I am not really sure what to go with," Saenihp said.

Bref sighed. "Then that's a serious problem."

"I know, believe me I know," He sighed as well.

"Well, than let's just focus on Kyle for now?" Bref suggested.

"Yeah, I know what will trigger his memories,"

"Really, what?" Bref asked curiously.

A dark figure clenched the side of the castle about twenty feet in the air, unseen by anyone as he peered through the window at Allebasi and Kyle. 'Hello Sis," it thought in a cruel hiss. 'It's been a long time, twelve agonizingly long years to be exact.' It smirked as it watched them 'Amazing that you, mom, and Grandma thought I was stupid enough even back then to let myself get killed,' He thought. 'You've been in power far too long sister dearest, Nadville's more than overdue for someone more competent to take the throne. After all I got to mom when I was five and Grandma two years later, It's your turn sister,' He thought

Mada slipped soundlessly into the castle successfully being unnoticed by them or B.U.S.T. 'Soon though it will all be mine as it always should have been," Mada whispered. 'The best part you left yourself open' He eyed the ignorent couple mentally debating if now were the right time to make his move. 'No, not yet, soon though. So, wonderfully soon.' He thought still completely out of anyone's view. 'Now, I prepare,' He thought.

* * *

Isabella was nervously pacing in Phineas and Ferbs room as the boys were downstairs talking to the adults. "So, the guy we've been seeing for the past two weeks wasn't really Phineas?" Linda clarrified wondering how she could have thought it was.

"Basically, yeah, that is the situation," Phineas said.

"So, who was he?" She asked.

"Well that is complicated.." Phineas said before launching into the story of dimension Z.

"Well, I guess I should have seen that coming. So 'Saenihp' is the exact opposite of you in everyway?" Linda asked.

"Yes," Phineas said. Linda felt very stupid. "Mom, are you okay?" Phineas asked.

"I just really should have seen it coming. It was kind of obvious that it couldn't have been you."

"We all thought it was," Ferb said.

"And now Kyle's stuck in that dimension not even remembering who he is." Mrs. Smith asked very worried about her son.

"Yes, with an evil queen who looks just like Isabella mostly," Phineas said.

"We need to somehow save him then."

"That is the problem we need to wait for the other Phineas to help get him," Ferb said.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Mrs. Smith asked skeptically.

"Do we have a choice?" Isabella asked

Mrs. Smith sighed, "No, I guess we don't."

"Exactly," Phineas sighed.

"And there's nothing we could do till then?" Mrs. Smith asked as Isabella slowly came downstairs.

"Well, there is one thing, but I do not want to do it," Phineas said

"You better not." Isabella said from the stairs knowing the only thing that could be.

"What is it?" Linda asked.

"Well Isabella and I have each been there, and each of us can go back," Phineas said

"There's no way I'm letting you go back there, and if I go back then Allebasi would have to come back here." Isabella said seriously.

"What if we prepare for her?" Phineas said.

"That's impossible though even for you guys." Isabella reminded.

"No, nothing is impossible," Phineas said.

Isabella sighed, "Alright, I'll do it for Kyle."

"But it's dangerous!" Mrs. Smith said.

"Which is exactly why I have to." Isabella said simply.

"I am going with you," Phineas said.

"No, you're not." Isabella said with no room for arguement. "It's dangerous."

"So, we let you go in alone?" He asked.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend, therefore, my responsibility."

"You're one of my best friends," Phineas said.

"And you're mine, which is why I can't let you go back there."

"And I can't let you go alone," Phineas said.

"Even if we were to both go though, we'd be on opposite sides of Nadville though so we'd both still be alone." Isabella reminded.

"I still feel like no one should go alone," Phineas said.

Isabella sighed, "Neither do I but we have no other options."

"Really none?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Not that any of us could think of." Isabella pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Vivian aked.

"As long as you guys will be able to handle Allebasi." Isabella added.

"We can deal with that," Phineas said.

"Then yes, I'm sure." Isabella said seemingly not caring about her personal safety when Kyle's is on the line.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Positive."

"And you want to do it?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, I do. I want to make sure that my boyfriend's safe and sound." Isabella said unhesitantly.

"Then we won't stop you," Vivian said

"Good, 'cause you can't I just need to head home to get my mirror." Isabella said since that's her dimensional window.

"A mirror?" Linda asked.

"Every individual person has an object that's owned by both counterparts that when both are touching it at the same time they switch dimensions. There's no way to tell what yours is until you accidently switch but since I've been there before, I know mine is that hand mirror from my twelfth birthday." Isabella explained.

"I wondered why you never used that," Vivian said.

"Yeah, that's why, otherwise I would have." Isabella said awkwardly.

"Okay then lets get ready," Phineas said.

Isabella headed out of the house and to her own but not before turning back and simply saying. "Be careful."

* * *

**A/N: As usual leave a review and we'll see you next chapter!**


	11. Loss

**A/N: A sad chapter ahead. **

Chapter 11

Isabella was nervous as she held her mirror in front of her face waiting surrounded by the others for some signal that Allebasi had her mirror.

"What were we thinking, Allebasi more then likely doesn't go after her mirror very often if at all." Isabella said staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"I can't hurt to be ready if she does," Ferb said.

Isabella nodded, "I guess your right."

"Good, it'll be okay," Phineas said

"So, we just sit here till then?" Isabella asked.

"Unless we find some way t make her touch the mirror," Phineas said

"Alright, any idea's on how we could do that?" Isabella asked.

"If she can hear through the mirror then we could make her find it," Phineas said

"What would I say though?" Isabella asked.

"Taunt her," Phineas said

"This is already an extremely dangerous game. Why would we make it worse like that?" Isabella asked.

"Well I have no other ideas," Phineas said.

"We can't risk it." Isabella said staring into the mirrior.

"Why not?" Phineas asked.

"Because we're already bringing Allebasi here, we are not going to piss her off even worse than normal to do that!" Isabella said not budging on that.

"I guess so," Phineas said.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that showed that they wouldn't need to.

"Be careful," Phineas said

"I will." Isabella managed to get out before disappearing.

She found herself floating again, and in front of her was her mirror.

They both grabbed on and found themselves in each other's dimensions. When Allebasi got there, she was breathing and sweating hard. worryingLy also looked scared worrying them even more as to what they just sent Isabella into the middle off.

"What just happened?" Mrs. Smith asked

"The switch was made." Phineas answered.

"No I was asking her what happened?" Mrs. Smith asked Allbasi.

Allebasi managed to catch her breath only enough to say one word, "Mada."

"Explain!" Vivian ordered

Allebasi held up a finger try get catch her breath enough to do so.

* * *

Not even an hour ago back in Nadville, Allebasi was in the planning room with Kyle when she heard a bone tinglingly familiar voice. "Hello, sis."

She turned around and was stunned as Mada stepped out of shadows smirking. Dressed in all black.

"Th-that's impossible. Y-you're dead. You've been dead for twelve years."

"No I played dead for twelve years, you should have seen mother's face when I showed up at her house," He said cruelly.

Allebasi clutched the side of the table grabbing a sharp knife since it's better for defense where the dull one is better for torture. "You killed Mom?"

"Of course who else could get past her security force?" He asked approaching her slowly

"I also killed Grandma, and now, it took sometime, but it's finally your turn, Al."

"No, you can't!" She said

"I can and will." Mada said knocking Kyle out so he won't get in the way. "You've been in power far too long, sister dearest."

"There is always a queen, mom and Grandma were just upholding tradition they really missed you!" She said quickly

"You and I both know that bull and that any tradition," He drew a sword hold it against her pencil eraser neck. "is subject to change."

"What about Elyk?" She asked buying more time.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." He looked down at the unconscious Kyle.

Allebasi took the opportunity sprinting out of the room and to the one place she knew he wouldn't simply follow her. Something she swore she'd never associate herself with again. It was a long shot .was the only way to save her life so she had nothing to lose by trying.

She sprinted into a room that had a spotlight shining down on a black hand mirror.

She quickly removed the case. 'Please work, please work.' She mentally beg as she grabbed the mirror.

The room light up with a bright flash of light.

Mada got in shortly thereafter Isabella's arrival. "You really thought that would help?" He asked angrily unaware of the switch.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella asked scared.

* * *

In another room Kyle woke up and it was Kyle apparently all he needed to get his memory back was a blow to the head.

Without much logical thought, he went after them and managed to find them from the noise, just in time to personally witness his girlfriend's untimely demise.

Before Mada could react to his presence Kyle broke his cane over Mada's skull effectively knocking him out. He ran over to Isabella feeling her pulse point. Her heartbeat was there, but faint.

"Kyle?" She asked faintly holding the stab wound in her chest, but smiling slightly at him.

His eyes widened, Allebasi would have called him Elyk. "Isabella?" He asked in a crowded voice trying to not let her see him cry. He tried to apply pressure to the wound.

"Kyle it is you," She said happily, but faintly as he pressed his hands to her wound.

"Don't talk save your strength," He said desperately.

"Kyle don't, it's too late for me. You need to get out of here. Save yourself." She said but it was next to nothing as the world swirled around her eyes. "I came here to save you and I won't let you get yourself killed for me. Just always remember, I love you, Kyle. I truly truly do."

"No, no!" Kyle siad holding her tight as the mirror began to glow again.

"Stay with me Isa we are going home," He said

He felt her go to a dead weight and panicedly checked for a pulse again finding it still going having speed up significantly but she had gone into hypovolemic shock (loss of consciousness due to severe blood loss).

* * *

They came out in a flash and Allebasi was still there, but Elyk's body was gone.

"Isabella please no no! Don't die you can't I love you," Kyle said shaking as she went completely limp in his arms. He began to cry.

Allebasi sat and watched intensely as everyone else gathered around. It's no little known fact that Allebasi has been directly responsible for the deaths of 100's of millions of times more people than the average person can count. Seen just as many loved one's of them in almost the exact state. 'So why does this feel so different?' She thought slowly made her way over to Kyle and said something she's never said in her life but had heard a few times while in this dimension the first time and had figured out the meaning. "I'm sorry."

Kyle did not say anything for a while.

"I failed, I was supposed to protect her and I failed," He said sliding Isabella's eyes closed and stepping aside so Vivian and Adam and other could get to Isabella. He simply walked past them with a look his parents had not seen from him in a while. It was a hallow dead sort of look as if Kyle no longer cared what happened any more. All the fight the will to keep living seemed to have left him as walked out the door alone.

Silence hung over the room for what felt like an eternity before Phineas spoke up through tear filled eyes, as he started at the body of his best friend. "What was I thinking? I should have never let her back there, I shouldn't have even brought it up. Now she's dead and it's all my fault."

"No it's not Phineas, we could have stopped her too," Ferb said beginning to cry as the adults nodded.

"I was the one who brought it up though." Phineas reminded.

"We let it happen though," Ferb said.

"Would you guys all stop that, I think it's obvious who's fault it is." Allebasi said. "It's me and my brother's fault, and me and my brother's fault alone."

Everyone went quiet at that, until Phineas spoke:

"Why do you care you never usually care about anyone other than yourself," He said

Allebasi stared at her counterpart's body for a moment before admitting honestly. "I have no idea… something about this just feels… different."

"How do we know you are not faking?" Adam asked

"You don't." Allebasi said and looked down at the two mirriors on the floor. "But now we're stuck with each other."

"Then get out of here," Phineas said.

Allebasi stood up with a glare. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"You are not queen here I'll tell you what I please," Phineas said.

Allebasi grunted knowing he was right, "Where would I even go then?"

"I do not know nor do I really care," Phineas said coldly. The everyone was surprised.

"She can stay with us," Mrs. Smith said.

"Mrs. Smith, you don't know what you're agreeing to." Phineas pointed out. "Saenihp from earlier is what in Nadville, where they're from, they'd call a good guy, a hero, actually but even by Nadville standards, Allebasi's what they'd still call 'blood-thirsty evil'."

"Well what are we supposed to do let her live on the streets running wild?" Mrs. Smith asked.

No one had any idea what to say to that.

"Exactly so why don't we have her stay with us? Besides she actually seems to like our family for some reason," Mrs. Smith said looking over to Allebasi questioningly

Allebasi shrugged despite knowing exactly why.

"Why?" Phineas asked

Allebasi explained everything that happened when Kyle was back in Nadville.

Mrs. Smith pulled her out of the room and outside.

"Let me get this straight you slept with my son?" She asked carefully.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't realize it was him." Allebasi said awkwardly.

"Really?" She asked skeptically

"Yes really, I honestly thought it was Elyk."

"You need to be more careful," Mrs. Smith said

"Hey, it's hard to differentiate between counterparts and he had amnesia making it nearly impossible." Allebasi said defensively.

"Fine, but be honest you are still thinking about him aren't you?" Mrs. Smith asked

Allebasi sighed, "Well, yeah, but I wouldn't go that far again, definately not now."

"I will be watching you," Mrs. Smith warned.

Allebasi rolled her eyes, "I won't."

"Just keep that in mind. You live in my home now," Mrs. Smith said

"I will." Allebasi tried to think of that polite term they use when someone does something for you.

"Thank you?" She said carefully.

Mrs. Smith was a little surprised. "You're welcome."

"So, do I just go over now?" She asked.

"Probably be best but at least for a while, just try and avoid Kyle in general, his not really in any mood to see anyone right now." Mrs. Smith said seriously.

"Well alright I guess," She said heading over.

She returned a second later, "Danville's set up extremely different than Nadville, where's you house?"

"Across the street to the right," Mrs. Smith said.

"Alright. Thank you again." Allebasi said before heading over there.

* * *

She walked in and was impressed by the living room and kitchen, both of which were empty.

She stopped in the kitchen looking around in confusion.

"There is no handles," She huffed.

Allebasi went over to the fridge and ran her hand over it trying to find away to open it and was surprised that her hand went right through it.

Then it slid a soda into her hand.

She pulled it out staring at the soda in disbelief. "That's incredible."

"No it's really not," Said a quiet voice from behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin since she's jumpy from almost dying earlier today. She turned to him awkwardly. "Well, I think it is."

"Most people seem too. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Well I'm going to live here now," She said

Kyle wasn't sure what to think of that for now. "Um… okay?"

"Yeah," She said awkwardly.

"Look, I know this is very uncharacteristic for me, but I really am sorry for what happened to Isabella. I know she was very important to you."

"Yeah, she was," Kyle said getting a drink and heading to the stairs.

Allebasi didn't say anything as he headed upstairs. Once he was gone, she sat down at the table with her soda and whispered, "It should have been me, I should have stood my ground instead of running like a coward. Mom and Grandma probably tried to stand their ground."

* * *

What she was not aware of was both had tried to run as well before being forced to stand their ground by Mada's persistence.

Adam bent down and closed his dead sister's eyes for her, that way, as long as you don't look at her chest. She looks peaceful. Like she was only sleeping. "I can't believe she's really gone. My own sister and I hadn't even gotten to know her for a year yet."

"It'll be alright," Vivian said hugging her remaining child as she cried.

He cried into her shoulder. "I should have stopped her though, I promised myself I'd never let anything happen to her but I failed. I'm a horrible brother."

"No your a great big brother," Vivian said rubbing his back.

"What makes you say so?" Adam asked hopelessly.

"You were a great brother," She said.

"I couldn't even keep her safe though and that's every siblings number one job."

"Adam you did all you could for her," Vivian said

Adam looked back over at the body through blurred eyes. "I just really wish I could have been in her life for longer. No matter how close we were I feel like a barely even knew her."

"Adam sh loved you," Vivian said.

"I know she did, and I love her."

"Then never forget her," Vivian said

"Of course not, I never could." Adam sai honestly.

"Good," Vivian said soothingly.

"People are going to legally need to know how she died though." Adam pointed out. They'll need to know who did it." Adam reminded.

"So what do we do?" Phineas asked

"I don't know." Adam said hopelessly.

"If they try to look into it themselves and find anything then they come back with that you killed her since the genetic make up and finer prints between counterparts are exactly the same." Phineas said fearful of the possibility.

"No there are no fingerprints," Adam said

"Still, I'm worried about that with that on top of her death in general and Allebasi being trapped here… it's all way too much." Phineas said.

"I know," Adam said.

"I honestly don't know what to do." Phineas said not taking his eyes off the body of his best friend.

"On top of all that what about Kyle? What kind of mental state is he in?" Ferb asked.

"Terrible." Phineas said remembering how he looked when he was here.

"I think someone should watch him, he may try to well..." Ferb trailed off afraid to say it.

Phineas bit his lip, "Yeah, someone who isn't Allebasi. Any volunteers?"

"I will," Mrs. Smith said

"Alright, hopefully it won't be needed though." Phineas said as Mrs. Smith headed home.

"Hopefully," She said hurrying into her home.

* * *

Mrs. Smith hurried home and into Kyle's room just in time.

When she got there Kyle stood on a stool a rope around his neck getting ready to kick the stool away.

"Kyle don't!" She said rushing over. Allebasi heard Mrs. Smith and rushed in as well. The was a VERY short list of people Allebasi cares about, but even though she knew it was Kyle and not Elyk, he was still on it.

"Kyle!" Allebasi said sounding terrified.

"No let me go!" He said struggling as they cut the rope.

Kyle managed to kick out the stool but Allebasi caught him keeping off the weight as Mrs. Smith cut the rope. "Kyle, I know you're depressed, I know it feels like there's nothing left to live for, that's exactly how I felt when Elyk died but killing yourself isn't the answer." Allebasi desperately told the thrashing boy in her arms.

"Yes it is!" He said thrashing still more.

"No it isn't, Kyle! What about your new friends? They just lost Isabella, too. How do you think they feel to lose you almost immediately afterwards?" Allebasi asked keeping a desperate hold on him. Though her question meant absolutely NOTHING to her, she figured it would hopefully mean something to him.

"They would not care their all probably talking about how this is my fault," He said still struggling

"It's not your fault, Kyle! No one thinks that but you and you need to stop telling yourself that!" Allebasi said seriously. "If it's anyone's fault besides Mada's it's my own! He was trying to kill me but Isabella took my place because I fled like a coward." Suddenly, as she was restraining the suicidal boy, she realized why Isabella's death meant so much to her… because Isabella meant the world to Kyle… and though she wouldn't admit it out loud Kyle meant the world to Allebasi.

Kyle kept struggling. Mrs. Smith left the room and came back with a syringe and plunged it into his neck. His eye lids drooped and he stopped flailing.

Allebasi looked at Kyle, then the syringe. "What was that?"

"A special drug we were given the last time Kyle had suicidal thoughts it puts him to sleep only to be used in extreme cases," She said sadly.

Allebasi bit her lip. "This has happened before?"

"Never that bad," Mrs. Smith said looking worried.

Allebasi laid him down on his bed being uncharacteristically gentle, then she found herself doing it again. "I'm sorry."

"Why, there is nothing that can be done now," Mrs. Smith said stroking her sons hair

"It's my fault Isabella died though, so it's my fault he's like this." Allebasi said sadly.

"Maybe, but all we can do now is help him through," She said.

Allebasi nodded, "I know, and I'm trying, but I know it'll take time."

"Yes it will," Mrs. Smith sighed

"Hopefully, he won't try that again though." Allebasi said worried that he still will.

"We can only wait and watch," Mrs. Smith said.

"And save him if he does again." Allebasi said with a sigh.

"You seem to really care," Mrs. Smith said.

"That's because I do, actually." Allebasi admitted.

"Why?" Mrs. Smith asked carefully

Allebasi looked at him for a while then answered. "I love him."

"You,love him?" She asked honestly surprised.

Allebasi nodded slowly. "Yeah, I really do. I wouldn't tell him that though, not with the emotional state he's in."

"I don't know it might help at some later date," She said

"Maybe, but definately not yet." Allebasi said with a sigh.

"No, not yet," Mrs. Smith said.

"About how long will it take for him to wake back up?" Allebasi asked worriedly.

"A few hours, someone should go tell the others," She said

"They probably wouldn't listen to me." Allebasi reminded truthfully.

"Okay you watch him, I will go tell them," She said

"I will." Allebasi promised not moving from where she is right next to him.

"Maybe there is hope for you yet," Mrs. Smith said

Allebasi shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'll be back," Mrs. Smith said running down the stairs and back to the Flynn Fletcher home.

* * *

They were surprised when she suddenly burst in to the room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mr. Smith asked noticing her face.

"Kyle tried to hang himself." Mrs. Smith said panicked. "We saved him and gave the medicine put if I was even a second later it would have been too late."

"No way!" Adam said. Mrs. Smith nodded sadly.

"This day just keeps getting worse," Ferb sighed.

"I know, at least the medicine will keep him asleep for a few hours so we know he won't try again." Mrs. Smith said.

Phineas raised an eyebrow at that. "Where's Allebasi then?"

"She's watching him," Mrs. Smith said

"Are you nuts!" Phineas asked, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "You can't leave her alone with him at all much less while he's unconscious therefore unable to defend himself! He'd stand a better chance awake and alone then with her!"

"No, believe me he's safer with her than he is alone, and Phineas do not tell me how to take care of my son," She warned.

"You don't know Allebasi like we do, Mrs. Smith. It doesn't matter what she claims or does to convince you otherwise, she's just pretending, that's exactly what she did the first time she was here." Phineas warned. "I'm not trying to be bossy, I'm just trying to protect him so I don't have two of my friends' dead bodies on my hands."

"Go over there and be proven wrong," Mrs. Smith said.

* * *

Phineas ran out and across the street to the Smith's house and was surprised to find her just standing in front of him with her hands neatly behind her back where Phineas could see they were empty, but he still wasn't buying it. "Get away from him!"

"No I was told to watch and protect him," She said.

"Well, I'm not stupid and you can never be trust with that." Phineas said through narrowed eyes.

"I understand your mistrust, but I am not going to hurt him. In any case it's not up to you to decide who can watch him," She said

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I told you before, you only care about yourself, except it's worse than that. You're a sadist through and through."

"No I am not!" She said glaring at him.

"I care about Kyle," She said.

"I'm not going to fall for it, Allebasi. Not this time." Phineas said folding his arms.

"Your pathetic," She huffed not taking her eyes off Kyle.

"No, I have commonsense." Phineas said keeping a close eye on her.

"No you are pathetic," She said simply

"No, I just don't want to have to of my friends' dead bodies on my hands, especially in one day."

"I would not kill him," She said

"And I should just trust your word on that?" Phineas asked skeptically.

"No, but I will prove it," She said

"There's nothing you could do to make me trust you." Phineas said.

"We'll see, " She shrugged

"I'm still not going to leave you alone with him."

"Fine," She said whipping Kyle's forehead with a rag.

Phineas moved to the side making sure it was just that.

She rolled her eyes at him

"You can't blame me for being suspisious of you." Phineas reminded. "After everything you've done."

"I don't, but I am a women of my word," She said

"Alright then, why do you care so much about Kyle if you don't have some evil purpose behind it? Or is just being around miserable people enough to satisfy your sadistic tendencies?"

"Because I love him okay?" SHe asked

Phineas was shocked to say the least. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously," She said blushing.

Phineas wasn't sure what to think. "He'd never go out with you you know, not knowing who he is."

"You do not know that, in any case it does not matter right now," She said

"You won't tell him now will you?" Phineas asked knowing that's a horrible idea.

"No, not in the state he's in," She said

Phineas sighed, "Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Feel free," She said

"What's up with your brother anyways? Why was he trying to kill you?" Phineas asked.

"I killed him or I thought I did, I was told too," She said

"Wow, talk about a dysfunctional family." Phineas said but it was unsurprising. "Does that stuff happen a lot?"

"Let's put it this was until Mada there had never been a king," Allebasi said.

"So, you had to make sure it stayed that way?" Phineas concluded.

"Exactly, but I apparently failed," She said

"That's surprising, you seem to be rather good at killing people, when did this happen?"

"When we were three, my grandma was mad that he was still alive and gave me a dull knife telling me to kill him… so I did… or at least I thought I did." Allebasi explained awkwardly.

"What did your family have against men?" Phineas asked

"I'm not sure really, it's been that way since the Aicrag-Oriprahs first took over in 1842."

"For no reason?" Phineas asked

Allebasi shrugged, "There might have been I just don't know it. Probably not though, the family has always just been a truly special breed of evil. No exception but there were a few that were a little less evil."

"Like who?" Phineas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like me."

"How are you not evil?" Phineas asked skeptically.

"I really am not as bad as people think I just act the way I do because it was how I was raised," Then Wlyk came along and he started to make me nice. Then he died and then Kyle..." She trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I don't even want to **HEAR** about the rest of your family then." Phineas said creeped out.

"No, my Grandma would have killed you without a second thought, that's why it scares me Mada was able to get to her," She said honestly

Phineas grimaced, "Well, at least we're not there. Is there anyone there that you actually really care about?"

"Not any more with Kyle here and Mom dead," She sighed looking sad.

"Well, then I guess you have nothing to worry about with Mada taking over besides broken tradition and that it's not you anymore." Phineas pointed out.

"You seem to think it is," She said

"That because I actually see the value in human life and happiness." Phineas said folding his arms.

"So you like me a little?" She asked

"Not that way or even really as a friend but I wouldn't want to see you dead or miserable." Phineas admited. "I wouldn't with anyone."

"Sounds like a friend," She said

"Except that it's the case with ever for me. I just don't like the idea of anyone dying or being sad, that doesn't mean that everyone's my friend."

"I could try to be your friend," She said

"I doubt it. Do you even know what friends do?" Phineas asked skeptically.

"No, I never really had any," She said

"Obviously, well, maybe I could help you with that?" Phineas offered hesitantly.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Well... yeah." He said thinking that if he teaches her how do be a friend to him then she might be nicer to other people. After all, she just never knew any different. It's not her fault how she was raised.

"Thank you!" She said.

"Phineas gave a small smile. "At least you have down what to say when someone does something nice for you and when you do something you shouldn't have. There might be hope for you yet. Do you know what you say when you want something from someone whether a physical object or favor?"

... Please?" She said after a pause

Phineas nodded, "That's right, remember those, they could get you a lot farther then you'd think in this dimension."

"Okay," She said carefully

"Second let others talk first," Phineas said

"Alright, about what?" Allebasi asked confused, they have been talking since he got there haven't they.

"No I mean do not interrupt others when they are talking," Phineas said

"Oh! Ok." Allebasi said that making a lot more sense now. "So, wait for them to finish what they have to say?"

"Yes it works in arguments as well," Phineas said

Allebasi nodded making a note of that. "Alright."

"Good, now on to everyday stuff," Phineas said

Allebasi waited for him to finish his thought unsure.

"First try to not look at others like scum," He said

Allebasi flinched slightly but that was kind of a given. "Alright, so how should look at them?"

"Depends on whether they are family and friends or enemies," Phineas said

"Alright, how about enemies first?" Allebasi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Them you can glare at and be rude too," Phineas said

Allebasi seemed to look relieved at that. "Good, what about friends and family?"

"Kindeness and understanding always take into account what they want to do," Phineas said

"Alright, I guess I could do that." Allebasi said but there was a hint of uncertainty.

"You can, it will take time though, and you may need a new name," Phineas said.

"What about Ally? Isn't that a pretty common name here? Yet, it's still at least part of my name." Allebasi suggested.

"Yeah we can use that," Phineas said

"So, what else?" She asked.

"Mind your manners and no killing those who annoy you," He said

Ally sighed. "Alright, of course."

"That's it then," He said.

"Well… I guess that doesn't sound too hard." She said awkwardly.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll take some work but less then I thought."

"Good, now I have to go back home," Phineas said.

"I understand, so, I'll see you later?" She said as more of a question.

"Yes, but don't make me regret this," Phineas said

"I'll try not to, thank you, Phineas."

* * *

**A/N: Told you! Leave a review see you next chapter! **


	12. Loose Ends

**A/N: Sad yet exciting chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12

A few hours later, the shot wore off and Kyle sat up being surprised to find Allebasi standing right in front of him, she had never left. "You're still here?" He asked.

Allebasi nodded, "Your mom told me to keep an eye on you."

"Well, I am awake now. So, you can go," He said.

"I don't want you to end up trying to kill yourself again though." Ally said worried.

"So what, you're all going to watch me all the time?" Kyle asked.

She looked down. "I don't know. I'm still kind of new to this."

"Well, could you hand me my sketch book?" Kyle asked.

She looked confused. "I would but, what's a sketchbook?"

"It's the black leather book on my desk and I need a pencil as well," Kyle said.

She looked and spotted it handing it to him and a pencil, she knew what that is. "This thing?"

"It's where I draw, and paint," Kyle said.

"O…kay." She said still confused.

Kyle opened it ad flipped to a blank page. She saw all his art while he was flipping through.

"Wow." Was all Ally said.

"Thanks," He mumbled starting to draw.

She watched intently, coming to a conclustion on what he's doing. "So, you use the pencil to create an image of something in the real world? Like a photograph but you make it yourself?"

"Yeah that's it," He said.

"That's awesome. Your dimension is so interesting." Allebasi said enviously. "Mine is so boring and depressing. Even for me though I was at the top."

"Well our world never had a queen, well not in America," Kyle said.

"Really? So, what do you have then?"

"A president, governors, senate, majors, and cops,"

All those words just flew right over Allebasi's head. "What's that mean?"

"A system of authority so no one person gets too much power," Kyle said.

"Hmm… that's actually a good idea, but how do these people get into power?"

"An election they are voted in from choices by civilians," Kyle said

"That's incredible. That way it keeps horrible people like Mada, Anan, and admittedly myself from even getting into power in the first place." She said in awe of such an idea. It was never heard of in Nadville or anywhere in Dimension Z for that matter.

"You would think, but we've had our issues with dictators as well, the whole world has," Kyle said.

"Well, still, it must really help right?"

"It does in some countries," Kyle said.

"In this one?" She asked.

"Depends who ask and who is in power,"

"I guess, but that's better than in Nadville where there is no 'depends'. It's unanimous."

"Well I guess," Kyle said.

Allebasi watch as he went back to drawing. "Could I possibly try that?"

"Try what, drawing?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, drawing."

"Sure why not? There's a fresh sketch book in my desk drawer it's all yours," Kyle said.

"Thank you." Allebasi said heading over to the desk and grabbing it and a pencil.

"It's no trouble," Kyle said.

She took a seat on the bed and opened to the first page. "Do you draw a lot?"

"Yeah I picked up the last time I was suicidal it kept me sane," Kyle said

"Well, thank goodness you found it then." Allebasi said starting to try and draw.

"Yeah it's a great thing," Kyle said.

"I understand completely why you're so depressed now but why we're you before?" She asked worriedly.

"I was alone, had no friends and was made fun of after a while that takes its toll," Kyle said.

"Oh, yeah, that's the worst." Ally said understanding fully first hand.

"How would you know? You were a queen," Kyle said.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't lonely. In fact, it means that I had no friends until Elyk came along only to be killed barely anytime later. Not to mention that that there were three agencies whose sole goal was to kill me."

"Rough life huh?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, as hard as it could be to believe." She said sadly.

"Well, sorry," Kyle said.

"It's okay. People just naturally assume that a queen has it good. You can't really blame someone for it."

"You gave off the impression you had it great," Kyle said.

"Well, I don't know how that is."

"Your attitude," Kyle said.

"Well, with you I was just happy to finally have who I thought was Elyk back." Ally admitted.

"Sorry I was not him," Kyle said. Allebasi debated just telling him right there. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I actually didn't mind that much."

"Really even after you found out?" Kyle asked.

"Well, yeah, actually." She said blushing. "Even then."

"Oh well glad, I could help you not feel alone then," Kyle said.

"Well, that and," She scotched closed to him. "I still like you."

"Really?" Kyle asked not sure how to feel about that.

"It's okay if you don't though. I just wanted you to know."

"I don't know how to feel about that," Kyle said as she got a little closer.

"That's okay, you have a lot going on right now. I probably shouldn't have brought it up."

"Actually, part of me is glad you did," Kyle said.

"You just need some time to sort it out." She asked.

"Well thanks it helps to feel someone cares," He said then surprised her with a hug.

"Well, since the list of people I care about is very short, it's easy to care to world's end about the people on that list." Ally said returning the hug.

"Thanks," Kyle said.

She remembered something. "I should probably let your mom know that you're awake though."

"I'll come with you," Kyle said.

"Alright." Ally said standing up and offering him her hand. Kyle took it and she lead him down to his parents.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Ally said getting their attentions.

"Kyle!" They said together rushing over.

Unsurprisingly they both hugged him. "Feeling any better?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"No, but I don't want to kill myself right now," Kyle said.

Mrs. Smith sighed. "Well, I guess that's a start."

"Sorry," Kyle said

"Well, it's understandable that you felt that way, you just worry us when you do." Mr. Smith said.

"I really am sorry dad," Kyle said.

He didn't know what to say.

"It'll be okay," Mrs. Smith said

"Well, I hope you're right." Kyle said looking down.

"I know I am," Mrs. Smith said.

"How long do you think it will take, though?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not sure," She said honestly.

"Oh." Kyle said sadly.

"We'll be here for you," Mrs. Smith said.

"Me too." Ally said.

"Ally too," Mr. Smith said.

"Well, that will help." Kyle said.

"Good," Mr. Smith said with all of them hugging him

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot." Kyle said awkwardly.

"We care about you," Mrs. Smith said.

"I know, which, just knowing that actually does help on its own."

"Good it'll be alright," Mr. Smith said.

Kyle looked around. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"It will be," Ally said.

"Eventually." Kyle said with a sigh.

"Good," Mrs. Smith said.

"No matter how long though, it will feel like forever." Kyle reminded.

"I know," She said kissing her sons forehead.

"What could I do though?" Kyle asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"To help it be okay again?" Kyle asked.

"It's different for everyone," Mrs. Smith said.

"I know." Kyle said. "And everything."

"Yeah," She said sadly.

"Then we just have to keep trying." Ally said.

"Okay," Kyle said.

"At least you don't have to go through it alone." Ally reminded thinking of when Elyk died.

"Yeah, I guess," He said.

Ally shock it off remembering this is about Kyle, not her. "Sorry."

"Thank you," He told them all

"...You're welcome?" Ally said trying to remember the phrase.

"You especially," Kyle whispered.

"I'm trying." Ally whispered. "Phineas helped teach me how to be nice."

"Well, you're doing well," Kyle said.

"Well, thank you." Ally said.

He actually hugged her closer, "Thanks for being here," He said.

"You're welcome, I'm glad to be."

He did not respond just held on to her, he felt oddly safe.

* * *

The next few days were hard on everybody. The first thing was coming up with a story for Isabella's death. "We could say she got mugged," Phineas said.

"They would try and look into who the mugger was though." Adam reminded.

"Does not mean they would find him," Phineas said.

"What if they do though, or more so, find me." Adam asked. It was a big risk.

"Well, what's your idea?" Phineas asked.

"Maybe we could make it into an accident, like she tripped carrying a knife or something." Adam suggested.

"That might work," Ferb said.

"Then there'd be no investigation necessary. It's perfect." Adam said. "I already lost my sister; I'm not going to be accused of being the one who killed her."

"Say it was a kitchen knife," Ferb said.

"Alright, then we'll have to report it soon unless we want to be charged with harboring a corpse." Adam reminded.

"I know," Phineas said sadly.

"So, then we're agreed on tripping with a kitchen knife?" Adam asked pulling out his phone to call the police department.

"Yeah," Phineas said looking over at a quiet Kyle who had Ally sitting beside him.

Adam dialed the number for the police station and put the phone to his ear. "Danville Police Department what is your emergency?" A voice asked.

"My sister just died." Adam said in a croaked and panicked voice filled with all the real grief he was feeling. "She was setting the table when she suddenly tripped and a steak knife she was carrying went into her chest."

"Keep pressure on her wound and the paramedics will be there soon!" The voice said.

Adam had to think fast. "She was alone; by the time I had found her it was too late."

"We will be there soon," The women's voice said sadly.

"Thank you, we're at 834 Maple Drive." Adam said and Phineas and Ferb quickly took Isabella's body and set it up to look exactly like the situation Adam described is what really happened. Being Phineas and Ferb, they were done flawlessly in pretty much not.

Phineas starred sadly at Isabella. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He whispered still feeling like it's his fault.

"It's not your fault," Kyle's voice said from behind him.

"Yes it is. I was the one that suggested that she should try and go there so she could get you back."

"If I had not gone there in the first place that would not have been needed," Kyle said.

"You did not go there on purpose though, by the same logic, if I haven't gone there the first time then you wouldn't have gotten caught up in the switch back." Phineas reminded.

"You could not help it you were sucked in the first time," Kyle said.

"So were you, that's why I said 'by that same logic'." Phineas said.

"Phineas, this is not your fault," Kyle said patting the other boys shoulder.

"It's not your fault either Kyle." Ally said going over to him.

"It's more mine than his," Kyle said.

"It's not your fault at all, and it's not his fault… it's mine."

"Ally, it's not your fault, you can't blame someone for running for their life." Kyle said in a voice that said it was final. They had to stop talking about it when they heard the police arriving.

The police came in and had them step away. When they went to take a look at the body, they were surprised to find that the body was cold indicating that she had been dead for a while. "How long was everyone gone?" One cop asked.

"Hours, I was late in getting home and mom was stuck in traffic," Adam said.

"Well, that explains why her body heat had already escaped. We are so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Vivian said sadly.

Seemingly having bought the story, they bagged the body for transport.

Adam, Kyle, and Phineas just starred in silence.

Ally made a note of what happened. In Nadville, someone dies you either leave it where it is or find somewhere to dump it. One of the cops pulled out a notepad and asked anyone. "What was her name?"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," Vivian said.

He wrote that down sadly. "How old was she?"

"Fifteen," Vivian said.

"I hate getting calls so young." He breathed sadly writing it down as the others zipped up the bag. No one had anything to say to that. "Well, you have our deepest condolences but we're gonna have to leave with her now." He said putting away the notepad.

"Of course," Vivian said.

They picked up the body bag and carried her out.

Kyle was now glaring. Just glaring ahead scaring them all. No one knew how to respond to the glare. "I'm going to kill him," Kyle said.

"Mada?" Ally said as more of a statement.

"Yes,"

"That's dangerous. He'll kill you too." Ally said knowingly.

"He needs to die," Kyle said.

"I could kill him if I can find a way back there, there I'd have the same element of surprise that he did." Ally said.

"Then you could be queen again," Phineas said.

"I don't want to be queen again." Ally said significantly surprising everyone but Kyle. He was still surprised but to a lesser extent because of their talk earlier.

"Wait, you don't?" Phineas asked

Ally shook her head. "No, I don't. In fact, a few days ago, Kyle had told me some things about how the leaders work here and... though it would be immensely difficult, it's not a bad idea."

"So then you would leave here?" Kyle asked.

"If you came with me." Ally said simply.

"What?" Everybody asked surprised.

Ally immediately remembered those classes Phineas had been giving her and realized that that was something she shouldn't have said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"What did you mean though?" Ferb asked.

"Well, I was just talking to Kyle."

"Oh so then what did you mean?" Adam asked.

"Well, I'd leave to try and fix Nadville, but only if Kyle were to come with me."

"Why Kyle?" Ferb asked suspiciously.

"Because I love him." Ally said moving closer to him.

"Whoa you love him? I did not think you knew love no offense," Ferb said.

"None taken, it was actually just flat out didn't happen in the Aicrag-Oripahs before myself. You just had throw-away-mates to get an heir. They were killed right after you got pregnant to avoid having a king if the baby was a boy then you get another throw away mate and they become the heirs first kill." Ally explained sadly. "But I do love him and I won't kill him."

"That is a messed up family," Phineas said.

"No doubt about that, if you could even call it a family."

"So if I go with you, you would go back?" Kyle asked.

"Probably after we manage to get done what we need to." Ally said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to."

"He shouldn't," Mrs. Smith said.

"I know, I shouldn't have said anything." Ally said looking down.

"Maybe we all need to stay away from Nadville," Ferb said.

"But Mada needs to die." Kyle repeated.

"True, but what can we do?" Ferb asked.

"Well, though both mirrors are here removing that window, we still know what Phineas' is and it's still working." Kyle reminded.

"Well I guess so," Phineas said.

"If anyone's going it's me then. With or without Kyle it's my responsibility."

"Hey you do not have to go," Mrs. Smith said.

"Why not?" Ally asked confused.

"You could die" She said.

"Not if I kill him before he spots me, and even if he does see me than he'd be in too much shock that I'm alive too fight well since he think that it was me he killed instead of Isabella.

"Okay, maybe," Kyle said.

'Assuming B.U.S.T. doesn't kill me first.' Ally thought since she'd switch places with Saenihp following that plan but didn't say it out loud. "Then I can go."

"Is there something you are not telling us?" Phineas asked.

"Well, if we use your window then I would switch places with Saenihp putting me in B.U.S.T's headquarters."

"What about my window?" Kyle asked.

"Do you know what it is though?" Ally asked.

"The only thing he and I both have," Kyle said.

Ally thought a about what that is and figured it out.

"The necklace!" She said.

Kyle nodded, "Exactly."

"The necklace?" Ferb asked.

"Ally knows what I'm talking about. Come on." He said and he and Ally headed next door.

They ran next door and into Kyle room where he pulled out a gold necklace with a large tooth on it. "The necklace your grandpa gave you?" Mr. Smith asked noticing Kyle was careful not to actually touch it.

"Makes sense, their commonly passed down through generations." Ally said getting her knife at the ready.

"You are not going! I am not going to let my son leave to another dimension and not see him again!" She said

"I'll go alone then." Ally said. "I'll be back though."

"You can't you said Kyle has to be the one to activate it," Mrs. Smith said

"According to Saenihp, it might work with just her." Kyle corrected.

"She should not go alone," Adam said.

"Why do you care?" Ally asked surprised.

"You are still in a sense my sister," Adam said.

"Then you'd rather Mada get away with killing your real sister?" Ally asked.

"No, but I would rather you take someone with you just in case," Adam said.

"Well, I guess that would be safer." Ally said hesitantly.

"Exactly!" Adam said.

"Who would go with though?" Ally asked though it sounded almost like he was volunteering himself.

"I will," Adam said.

"You sure?" Ally asked.

"Yeah I am," Adam said.

"Alright then, grab onto me and I'll grab the necklace." She said knowing that Elyk's body has the necklace on it.

Adam grabbed her shoulder.

"Watch your eyes. It's really bright." Ally warned Adam and the Smiths before grabbing the necklace which started to glow bright. She felt Kyle take her hand in the flash that blinded the others. She was surprised but it was too late as they disappeared.

* * *

"Kyle why are you here?" She asked they were now floating between gates,"

"I have to." Kyle said.

"Well, there is no going back until Mada is dead now," Adam said.

They reached the gate with the necklace in front of it. "This is it." Ally said.

Ready?" Adam asked.

They both nodded and Ally took the necklace. "Prepare for hell." Kyle took it to and the light flashed again, Adam took it.

* * *

They all appeared in the Nadville castle mirror room. "He did not even move the body," Ally said coldly.

She had to admit that it didn't surprise her but it still pissed her off. "Let's find that bastard."

"Lead the way," Adam said.

"Alright but make sure to stay quiet and invisible, we can't have him finding us first." Both boys nodded and followed her.

They found him in the planning room; he was busy and didn't notice them. Adam and Kyle each grabbed an arm and held him so he could not move.

Mada was shocked and immediately started struggling. Ally however just smirked and walked up to him. "Interesting phenomenon isn't it? When you suddenly find yourself talking to someone you thought you killed."

"I did kill you!" He said.

Ally checked her pulse. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm still alive."

"I got you in the chest you should have bled out in minutes!" He said

"I hacked you up into a million tiny pieces. Yet, we're both still here." Ally checked her chest making sure not to flash anyone. "Not even a scrap, actually."

"Then make these two whoever they are let me go!" He said

"Even if I wanted to, they wouldn't. You have no idea how much they both want you dead right now." Ally said truthfully.

"No you don't." Adam said.

"Why do they even care?" He asked directed at his sister. "I've never even seen them before."

"You killed my sister," Adam said.

Being an Aicrag-Oripahs, a Nadville citizen in general actually, Mada shrugged, that sentence having no meaning. "So?"

"She meant a lot to me," Adam said.

Mada rolled his eyes. "Weird. Well, get over it. People die. It's not like it's anything new."

"You have no idea how much she meant to me," Adam said breaking Mada's arm

Ally flinched as she heard the crepitus (the sound a broken bone makes from there and Mada let out a cry of pain. "Get yourself together, bro. We've barely gotten started." She said with a sadist smirk.

"You all are cowards!"

Though it had little to no effect on Kyle or Adam just wanting him to suffer. That word gave Ally a whiplash sending her a step back. "Let him go!" She demanded, death gripping her knife.

"No," Adam said.

"Let him go!" Ally repeated. "I can take him!"

"Can you really or is he trying to get to you and make you sloppy?" Kyle asked.

"I can take him!" She said not really caring which it is. He called her a coward.

"I am not taking that risk," Adam said.

Ally sighed and stepped back forward. "Right."

Mada turned to Kyle. "You never said why you care."

"Why does it matter to you?" Kyle asked

Mada stared at him for a while. "You look VERY familiar actually."

"Not shocking," Kyle said

"Wait a second, Elyk?"

"Not exactly," Kyle said

"What do you mean?" Mada asked confused.

"My name is Kyle and I am from another world as was the girl you killed," Kyle said.

"Why did she come here then?" Mada asked even knowing himself that Nadville is a place no one wants to be in.

"To try and get me home and you killed her," Kyle said

"I thought she was Allebasi!" Mada said honestly but there wasn't even the slightest twinge of guilt, remorse, or regret in his expression, body language, or voice… because there wasn't any at all.

"Yeah, but you don't care!" Kyle said twisting Mada's other arm.

Mada grimaced from the pain "Of course not. Why should I besides that Al's still alive?" He spat out. "She was just a person. There's hundreds of thousands born every hour."

"Because your failure to stop and think, just got you killed," Kyle said.

"Yet to think, all you had to do was look for a half second for the feature carved into ever heiress has carved into her mouth at infancy." Ally pointed out pointing to the fang on the left side of her mouth that with her lips closed sticks over her lip.

"I was in rush!" Mada said.

"Well," Ally though her knife up in the air with a flip masterfully catching it by the handle. "now you're going to pay for that."

"I guess I am," He said.

"Now, I can either kill you quickly and get over with, or I can do what Aicrag-Oripahs do best and make it slow and agonizing."

"Why break tradition now?" Mada asked.

"Because I have more of a conscience than the rest of our family, and though that will not stop me from killing you, it just might stop me from torturing you to death."

"Aw you have a heart," He said sarcastically.

"Aw, you know what a heart is besides a place to stab." Ally said back.

"You know, we could rule together as family," Mada said

"I have no interest in being queen again." Ally said flatly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I said what I meant and meant what I said. I don't want to be queen."

"Liar! You loved being queen!" Mada spat.

"No, I didn't. I disguised it through anger which no one could question from an Aicrag-Oripahs but in all truth, the only thing that stopped me from killing myself before I meet Elyk and after his death is that the A.C.W.O. could take over if I did." Ally admitted the last part of which she never even told Kyle or even Elyk for that matter.

"And then Kyle came along right?" Mada asked.

"That's none of your business." Ally said successfully keeping away a blush.

"Just get this over with," Mada said.

Ally threw the knife, it going straight through his forehead penetrating the skull. The quickest and surest way to kill someone without butchering them like last time.

Mada instantly went limp and fell to the ground.

"Nice shot." Kyle said letting go of the arm he had as did Adam. "Now what?"

"Not sure," Ally said. She was surprised when Kyle and Adam both hugged her. After a second of mental recovery, she returned the hug.

"It'll be okay," Kyle said.

"I'm fine, really. Unlike in your world, family doesn't really have much meaning here."

"I know, but still," Kyle said.

"Well, thank you both for your concerns." Ally said awkwardly.

"I guess now we start to change things?" Adam asked.

Ally broke off and nodded, "Yeah, we still can't risk the A.C.W.O taking over. The leader Margonom is easily worse than most of my family combined."

"We need to go home soon though or at least one of us does to tell the others," Adam said.

"Kyle's mom will be really mad at him though." Ally reminded.

"We should all go," Kyle said.

"Alright, I had left the necklace back in the room way came to." Ally said with a nod.

"Let's go, then" Adam said. They headed to the mirror room and each grabbed the necklace. There was a flash and they were gone.

* * *

After a short trip through the Omega Realm, they all appeared back in Kyle's bedroom. "Kyle Lye Smith! Are you insane?" Mrs. Smith said once they appeared.

"No, I had to go," Kyle said.

"I told you not to, you could have died."

"I didn't though," Kyle said.

"You could have though, scared me half to death."

"Sorry, mom." He said.

Mrs. Smith sighed, "Well, at least you're okay."

"And Mada's definitely dead." Adam added, "Ally got him right through the forehead."

"It's better than he deserved," Phineas said.

"Well, Kyle and Adam got a number on him before that and I told you, I'm not a sadist." Ally said.

"Well for now I think we all need to go home," Vivian said.

"We have to go back." Ally corrected.

"No," all the mothers said.

"We have to." Ally said. "Or at least I have to but I don't know enough about what I need to do."

"You cannot go alone," Vivian sighed.

Ally was surprised by that. Nadville was her home, she could go there alone just fine, and just not get done what she needs to. "We don't want you hurt," Kyle said.

Ally sighed. "This is weird. You all care so much about me."

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Well, why do you?"

"We sort of like you, as a friend," Adam said.

"See? It's weird. To me at least."

"Well get used to it," Kyle said.

Ally shrugged awkwardly. "Well, alright, I guess."

"Can I talk to Ally alone please?" Kyle asked.

"Um, sure." Adam said and Ally and Kyle headed into the hall.

"I wanted to talk to you," Kyle said.

"Alright, about what?" Ally asked.

"You said that you like me and you would only go back if I came right?" He asked

Ally nodded, "That is correct."

"So what if I agreed to it?" Kyle asked.

"I would be extremely happy." Ally said simply.

"I think I'll come if the others can too," Kyle said standing in front of her.

"You know how dangerous Nadville is though, right? Not just the people but stuff you have absolutely no control over, for example, when I was here the first time was the first time I saw clear water, or blue I was already queen and having sex and all that stuff because the life expectancy's only thirty years, I don't know what yours is but I heard of lots of people over twice that long." Ally explained sadly. "My life's already half over where you're the same age and yours is really just beginning."

"I know, but you deserve to be happy as much as anyone else does," Kyle said hugging her.

Ally returned the hug laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you guys to have to do that for me though."

"It's not just for you," Kyle said.

"Then why else?" Ally asked confused.

"Well I care about you, but also I need you around," Kyle said.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to stay forever though." Ally said. "We could both come back here."

"Yeah we could," Kyle said smiling a little.

"What about the part about me liking you though?" Ally asked hopefully.

"Well, I like you too," Kyle said looking down.

"Well then, Kyle, will you go out with me?" Ally asked though slightly hesitant worried that it was too soon for him.

"Yes, I will," Kyle said still not looking up.

"Then why are you looking down like that?"

"I'm just nervous," Kyle said.

Ally lifted her head the put her finger under his chin making her look at him. "About what?"

"If it's bad of me to like you so soon after, well you know and what the others will say," Kyle said blushing red as he starred into her icy blue eyes

"Well, I have no idea what the other will say but maybe it will help you move on. If Isabella truly loved you then I'm sure she'd want you to be happy." Ally said gently.

"I guess she would, so now what?" Kyle asked.

"Well, now we find out the first answer." Ally said motioning towards the room.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review please!**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13

They both went back into the room. "There's something we both need to tell you guys." Ally said when they got in.

"You're going to start dating now right?" Adam asked.

They both blushed, "Well, yeah, how did you…?" Ally trailed.

"I honestly am shocked it did not happen sooner, besides that I have caught you each looking at each other, and Isabella would have wanted Kyle to move on not keep moping," Adam said

"That last part's what she said actually." Kyle said.

"Well she's right," Adam said and Vivian nodded.

"Are you guys okay with that?" She asked the Smiths.

"We're fine with it, shocking as you may find it we've come to really like you during your stay here," Mr. Smith said and Mrs. Smith nodded.

"All of you have been saying that." Ally commented. "I'm use to everyone but Elyk hating me."

"Well that is not the case anymore," Adam said.

Ally sighed but was smiling. "I guess it will take some getting used to. I still have fifteen years left to figure it out though."

"No, you have way more than that," Kyle said.

"I'm not sure." Ally sighed. "My body has already taken so much damage from living in Nadville for half of my natural life. It's probably too late to make enough of a difference."

"No it is not, come with me and Ferb we can help," Phineas said.

"You'd really do that for me?" Ally asked.

"Sure it should be easy the scares will not heal, but other than those marks you'll be perfectly healthy,"

"It's the internal stuff that's the problem though." To make her point, Ally coughed lightly into her hand and came up with a handful of some unidentifiable semi-powder that almost made them throw up.

"We can take care of that if you give us a little time," Phineas said.

"Thank you so much." Ally said unsure of what to do with the lung contents in her hand.

"Throw that away," Phineas said. Ally nodded and put it in the trash can. "Now come on, we have a plan."

"Alright, where are we going?" Ally asked.

"Our house,"

"Alright." Ally said and they headed over there.

"Sit," Phineas said.

Ally sat down and simply waited. She waited for two hours.

"Here we go!" Ally realized that she's going to be a kid again. She's been considered an adult for seven years now. "Ready?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Drink this then," Phineas said handing her a blue vial. Ally took it and drank the contents. She felt wonderful. "So...?" Phineas asked.

"I feel great! Better than ever!"

"Great, then it worked." Phineas said with a huge smile.

Ally hesitated for a second and asked. "How long am I supposed to live now then?"

"As long as you keep yourself healthy," Phineas said.

"How long though?" She repeated since he did not answer.

"Not sure it's different for everyone,"

"Isn't there some kind of approximate life expectancy though?" Ally asked.

"Eighty?"

Ally's eyes widened. "Wow!"

"Yeah,"

"So, I'm a kid now, huh?" Ally asked.

"Yeah or teenager," Phineas said.

"What's a teenager?" Ally asked honestly not knowing.

"Not a kid, but not an adult."

"So, it's somewhere in between?" Ally asked.

"Exactly," Phineas said.

"Hmm... I guess that makes sense?"

"It should," Phineas said.

"This world is so weird, like how you celebrate the date you were born on every year." Ally commented.

"A birthday?"

Ally thought about it. "If that's what you call it."

"It is," Ferb said

"Then yes, birthdays. What's the point of them anyways?"

"To celebrate life,"

"Well, I guess if you live in a place like this it's worth celebrating." Ally said thoughtfully referring to Dimension A in general.

"Well, we think so,"

"Well, I don't exactly know the date I was born on." Ally admitted.

"Same day as Adam?" Phineas said.

Ally shrugged, "I don't know, probably."

"Easy," Phineas said simply.

"So... what's his birthday then?"

"August 16th,"

"Oh, alright then." Ally said storing that information. "I have to get going, though." She stood up making to leave.

"Okay, let's go," She said.

She headed back over to Kyle's house. "I'm back," She called.

"Were they able to fix you?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'm all better!"

"That's fantastic, Allebasi!" Kyle said hugging her.

"Thanks," She said.

* * *

**Epilogue #1**

Meanwhile, all the way up in the clouds, in a world one of the two of us believe in and probably many of you. A young, black haired angel lay on the cloud overlooking the living world with a smile on her face. "Glad you're happy Kyle, surprised it's with her,"

Isabella leaned on her elbows from the cloud. "She certainly has been acting a lot differently though, she's treating you right." She smiled down at them, and her family glad they were moving on at least a little. She wished there was a way to reach out to them though, to let them know that she's okay. It's impossible though.

"I guess I will see you all eventually," She sighed.

"Not soon though." She added quickly realizing that that won't happen till they die. "Hopefully, not soon."

* * *

**Epilogue #2**

Fifteen years later at a time Ally had been convinced she would have died by she was woken up by someone gently shaking her shoulder. "Mommy, wake up!" A little girl's voice said.

Ally sat up with a huge smile at her daughter. "Alright, I'm up. Good morning, Hannah." They were unsure of which dimension to use a name from so Hannah being a palindrome was the perfect compromise. She had her mother's black hair and her father's green eyes, as well her mother's facial features as she smiled down at her mother jumping up and down excitedly. "What?" Ally asked lost. "What is it?"

"You and daddy said it was the start of a Disneyland road trip with everybody in the RV's!" She said happily.

"Oh yeah, that's right, just give me a second to get ready." Ally smiled.

"But, we already packed," Hannah said smiling

"I know, but I still have to get dressed." Ally said simply since she just woke up.

"Oh right sorry," Hannah said blushing.

Ally turned to her side seeing that Kyle was already up, "So, how about you go downstairs with your father and I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay," Hannah said kissing her cheek and rushing downstairs.

Ally smiled widely and got up quickly getting ready. She stretched and dressed. She had enrolled in school, and college and gotten into politics since she graduated.

Once ready she headed downstairs meeting up with her husband, daughter, and son Otto… also a palindrome. "Everyone ready?" Ally asked excited for the trip as well. Otto had red hair like his dad's and brown eyes that seem to have come from nowhere.

"Hi Mom!" He said hugging her when she came down the stairs

"Hi Otto." She said returning it. "Are you ready for our trip?"

"Uh huh!" The excited six-year-old said.

"Then let's get going." She said picking him up.

"What about me, Daddy?" Hannah asked before being picked up by her dad.

They took them, then the bags to the RV. "You gonna drive first or should I?" Ally asked once everything was ready.

"I will we have to go to Ferb and Gretchen's first," Kyle said.

"I know." Ally said kissing him, grossing their children out.

"Stop that!" Hannah said covering her eyes.

Kyle chuckled as they separated and told his daughter. "Just look away."

"I did," She said.

"Then why are you complaining?" Ally asked.

"Because we saw some of it," Otto said before going back to reading his Batman Graphic Novel.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Let's just go get Ferb and Gretchen."

"Okay," Kyle said driving away. Ally leaned back smiling. She has no idea what she would have done if she got to his room a second later fifteen years ago.

They arrived to Ferb and Gretchen's home. "Are we going to go get them together?" Kyle asked his wife and kids.

"We want to do it," Otto said.

"Well, alright." Ally said with a smile.

"Yay!" They said getting out.

They came up to the door and Hannah rang the doorbell. It swung open and they were greeted by a girl with green hair and brown eyes. "Hey Lucy, ready to go?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"Yeah I can't wait! Mom, Dad hurry!" She called.

"Alright, we're coming." Gretchen said and her and Ferb got their bags and headed out.

"Ready?" Otto asked.

They all nodded. "Yes, we are." Lucy said.

"Come on!" They said pulling the family of three after them.

They got to and in the RV. "Now, Baljeet and Ginger," Kyle said as they set out again.

In almost no time, he pulled up in front of their house.

Kyle got out and knocked and was greeted by a dark skinned dix boy with jet black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hello Allen, how are you?" He asked.

"Great, is it time to go?" Allen asked excitedly.

"Yes it is, get moving I will help your parents," Kyle said.

"Alright!" Allen said heading to the RV.

"Come on you two it's time to go get dressed," Kyle called into the house.

"Shoot, just a second!" Ginger called almost ready.

"Well if you two could stay in your pants we would not have this problem," Kyle said.

Ginger rolled her eyes coming down stairs. "That is not it."

"Oh really then tell me right now you two were not scrambling to get your pants on," Kyle said.

"We weren't." Baljeet said with his arms folded.

"Says the man who cannot look me in the eye as he says that and who missed a button on his shirt,"

"Fine." Baljeet sighed fixing the button.

"I thought so," Kyle said smirking.

"Let's just go." Ginger said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, but your socks don't match," Kyle said.

"I know," She said

Kyle shrugged, "Well, alright then."

They all got in and were at last off to Phineas' home, "So, who's going this time?" Kyle asked anyone.

"I will!" Ally said.

Ally got out and went and rang the doorbell and Phineas and Milly's house.

"Aunty Ally!" A little girl said tackling her in a hug.

"Hello, Michelle," She said smiling.

"Mommy! Daddy! Let's go!" Michelle called into the house.

"Okay," Phineas said patting his brown haired brown eyed daughter on the head.

"You guys, all ready?" Ally asked.

"Yeah," Milly said as Phineas followed with the bags.

They got them and their bags into the car. "Now, just Adam and Katie's right?" Ally asked.

"Yes you can drive now," Kyle said.

"Alright." Ally said climbing into the driver's seat with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked.

Ally looked insulted. "You don't like my driving."

"Not since you backed into that lamppost when Kyle and I were teaching you to drive,"

"I was just learning then, I've gotten a lot better." Ally said defensively.

"Alright," Phineas said. Ally smiled and started the RV. She pulled away and drove perfectly. "Once there, she smirked back at them. "See?"

"Fine, you have improved," Phineas said.

"So, who's going this time?" Ally asked.

"One of the kids can," Kyle said.

"I wanna go!" Lucy said.

"Okay I guess Lucy gets to go," Kyle said.

"Yay!" Lucy said and ran out. She ran up and pounded on the door before waiting for it to open.

Adam answered with a smile. "Hey Lucy. How you doing?"

"Hi Uncle Adam! I'm great!" She said happily.

"That's great." Adam said before calling to his son and wife. "Bruce, Katie, time to go."

Bruce came running out he had his father's long black hair, but his mother's dark green eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Really?" He asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, you ready?"

"Yeah! Can I go to the RV dad?"

"Go ahead Bruce, your mother and I will get the bags." Adam told him.

"Thanks dad!" He said happily.

"You're welcome." Adam said and Lucy and Bruce headed to the RV.

"He turned out just like you," Katie said.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure if that's a good or a bad thing." Adam said getting the bags, but he obviously loved him to death.

"It's a great thing," Katie said.

"If you say so." Adam shrugged as they got all their bags and headed to the RV.

"I do," Katie said as they got in.

"Is that everybody?" Kyle asked.

Ally looked back from the driver's seat and did a head count. "Nope, that's everyone."

"And you said this huge RV Ferb, Adam, Phineas, and I made was useless," Kyle said.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Alright, I stand corrected." All the boys in question laughed. "Boys." She muttered and started driving off.

"Oh you know you love us," Kyle said.

"Yes, I do." Ally smiled.

"Good," Kyle said smiling

With that they all set off as they drove Kyle smiled in spite of how things had started in Danville everything was right with the world.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed this story! We had a fun time writing it! **


End file.
